My Life Get's Weirder
by egyptschild
Summary: It's been about a year since the Giant War. Percy's life can get as quiet as can be, when you're a demigod. But one day three new campers arrive. And surprise! Percy's got some pretty powerful siblings. And now what will happen in the near future? (I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1: I get new siblings!

**This is my second fanfic! Yay! I ****leave for my holiday tonight and I can't bring my computer with me. So Sorry. Also this is alternating view points. You'll see why. Again, be patient with me. I'm still writing my book. This is kind of a take on my own book, so you guys can get a chance to see what I'm writing about.  
****Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and HoO belong to Rick Riordan. But the new characters are mine. You'll know which ones. And all song lyrics in this story belong to their respective writers.**

* * *

Percy's POV

Okay, so my life turned right around after we defeated Gaea and the giants. I knew I wasn't the only child of the Big Three, but I thought I was the only child of Poseidon, god of the seas.

I was wrong. Very wrong.

It had been probably a year or so since we defeated Gaea. I was doing some swordplay with Annabeth.

"So Seaweed Brain. Are you getting tired?" she taunted.

"Me? Not a chance!" I said.

She parried my attack easily. I blocked her stab. I was about to arc my blade above her head, when we heard yelling in the distance. Everyone around us did too. Everyone at camp did.

"Christine! Come on!"  
"Christine! Please!"

We all headed to Thalia's tree. There stood two boys, around twelve or thirteen. They were calling to a girl who was fighting something I had never seen before. I looked over at Annabeth but she seemed just as confused about the monster as I was.

The monster had a neck like a serpent, but the body and head of a leopard. The girl, who I assumed was Christine, kept jumping out of the way of its strikes.

"Christine! You know you can't fight and win!"

"Christine, you know as well as us that you can't kill these things!"

Christine was having none of it. She called out in another language that wasn't Ancient Greek. I didn't know what she said but it sounded harsh. The boys immediately quieted. Christine had a sword in her hand and slashed the monsters neck. It roared with rage and struck, one of its fangs getting her in the arm. She cried out in pain, but kept fighting. She ran far away enough for her to get something out of her pocket. She yelled something in another language and threw it at the monster.

It roared again, this time in pain. And with a 'poof' it vanished.

Christine panted for a bit, catching her breath, then calmly walked over to the boys. She was about my age, sixteen or seventeen. She had sharp, sea green eyes, and ebony black hair going to nearly her waist.

"You boys okay?" she said.

"Yeah. We're okay."

"You gave us a scare there Christine. We thought…"

Christine smiled. She said something in that language and they laughed. Chiron trotted over and greeted them. Christine introduced them.

"A pleasure Chiron. I'm Princess Christine Lotus. And these are my brothers. Princes Seamus and Horus."

Chiron bowed to show respect for these royals. He called me over to let me introduce myself.

"Hey. My name's Percy. Son of Poseidon and camp leader."

Princess Christine smiled and nodded.

One of her brother's touched where she got hit and she seethed in pain. I wanted to know what the thing was. If you couldn't kill it, though it looked like she did, that was a problem.

"Careful Horus. Mind handing me some honey and a healing drop?" Her brother, the one she called Horus, handed her the thing she asked. She poured the honey over the wound as well as ate some then swallowed the healing drop.

"My apologies everyone for the commotion. Long necks are very… well… I guess you saw," Christine said.

"Quite all right, child. Now come in, before another monster comes," Chiron said.

We headed to the Big House. I will admit, Christine was very beautiful. And I could see Annabeth steaming with rage that another extremely beautiful girl came to camp. But honestly, the trio looked like my dad, Poseidon. A lot. The rest of the camp went back to their activities, but I went with Chiron to the Big House, and Annabeth tagged along too.

"I'm sure you have questions Chiron, but I believe this papyrus scroll from the king will answer them," Christine said.

Chiron took the scroll and read it. I could tell he was thinking hard about what was written on it. His eyes widened a little and he looked up at the three newbies. Christine nodded. Chiron went back to reading. When he finished, he handed the scroll back to Christine.

"Now he's absolutely sure he wants this?" Chiron asked.

"Yes. With the exception that if and when he should die and join my brother and sister, Horus will return to take his place," Christine answered, "As the eldest boy in the family, Horus' birthright is the throne."

Chiron nodded and thought to himself. "Very well. Percy would escort the siblings to Cabin eleven please?" I got up to do just that, when Christine stopped me.

"Oh no Chiron! Wait exactly five minutes. It will be dinner then won't it?"

"No… Campfire."

Christine nodded and left with her brother's tagging along behind her. I watched them leave and Annabeth slapped my arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" I asked.

"You were staring at her!"

"Yeah so?"

"May I remind you Seaweed Brain, that I'm your girlfriend? And my mother greatly disapproves our relationship."

I rolled my eyes and kissed her nose. "You're the only girl for me Wise Girl. I was only watching, cause they looked like my dad a lot. You've got nothing to worry about."

* * *

We waited five minutes exactly and went to the campfire. We sang songs and ate s'mores, but the three siblings were nowhere to be found. Then the fire erupted and we all shrunk back. There standing beside the fire were the three siblings. Horus looked very pleased with himself.

"Well done, brother. Your powers are growing. But be cautious. Fire and water don't go together easily," Christine said.

Fire and water? What did she mean by that? And by powers… Could they be children of Hecate? She was the goddess of magic. It would make sense. They did seem powerful.

"Chiron, in exactly ten seconds you will see where we belong," Christine addressed Chiron.

I started to count down and I could see Annabeth doing the same.

Ten.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

Just then a bright green glow illuminated from each of their heads. And above their heads were three tridents. The symbol of my dad. Chiron trotted over to them and bowed. Everyone did the same, even me.

"Hail Princess Christine and Princes Horus and Seamus. Children of Poseidon, gods of the seas, storms, and earthquakes." We all sat down again after that.

"Hey Jackson! Looks like you've gotten some siblings!" I heard Clarisse shout.

I rolled my eyes and layed back in my seat. I was just relaxing again when there was a loud screech. I jumped up and so did everyone else. We were all on edge since the Stymphalian birds incident a few years ago. Hearing a screech as harsh as this, we hoped they hadn't returned. The only ones who weren't fazed were my new brothers and sister. In fact, they were smiling with joy.

"Christine, is it really?" Seamus asked.

In response, Christine called to the bird with a similar call. But she sounded like a bird actually. Like she had transformed into a bird. The bird spiraled down and landed on her shoulder. I saw it was a falcon. Everyone stared in shock and awe of these three.

"Hey bud! How are things back home? Haha! I missed you too." The falcon nipped at her skin and her ear, lovingly. Christine took something from the talon and read it. She seemed joyful but her demeanor quickly changed from happy, to shock and sadness.

"What does it say Chrissy?" Horus asked. Apparently 'Chrissy' was a nickname.

Instead of answering her brother, she ripped the letter to shreds. Before we could ask her what was written she pointed at the shreds and spoke one word. The shreds busted into flames. Everyone was silent. Even Leo from the Hephaestus cabin. He always had a joke to crack. Christine came over and sat beside me. I could see tears pooling in her eyes. Whatever it was, it was not happy. Someone from Aphrodite asked what was wrong. No doubt it was Piper. She always cared for others. Horus and Seamus stayed where they were and asked the same.

"It was… Pharaoh," Christine started.

Chiron stood a little taller at the mention of the person Christine was talking about.

"And? What did he say?" Seamus asked.

Christine shook her head and stood up. "I will not discuss the contents of that letter in front of the camp, brothers. We are tired after three weeks of running around. You two should retire for the night. I'll be along shortly." Horus obeyed and walked off. Somehow or another he knew where our cabin was. Seamus stayed. He looked down. Everyone was listening eagerly. We all wanted to know what was happening, for someone like Christine to go from strong, leader, and happy, to upset, angry, and hurt.

"It was about Mother. Wasn't it?" Seamus asked.

Christine sighed heavily and put a hand to his shoulder. I was concerned for my brothers and sister.

"Yes Shay. It was. And it was about us. I'll tell you in a second. Go follow Horus and get to bed. I'll be along."

After Seamus left, Christine sat beside me and leant into me. She was weary and sad. She needed rest. I made eye contact with Annabeth and she shrugged. Chiron asked her to stand once more.

"You can tell us what was on that letter. It's all right. This is a safe place."

Christine took a deep breath. But instead of talking she sang.

_"This world is hard, the world is mean,_

_It's hard to keep your conscience clean._

_Faceless in the crowd. Anything's allowed."_

Chiron seemed to understand and nodded. Annabeth, I could see, was working the words out to connect to the letter. What was in there that made her so upset? I guessed I'd find out soon enough.

* * *

**And there's Chapter one! Yay! I'm ****sooo sorry for not going to be able to write. For two weeks. But it'll fly by. I promise. Please review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: I get answers, but worries

**I'm back! And here is chapter 2! Also I've changed the rating of this story from _T _ to _M_. I've gone through this story in my head and I can't imagine it without certain things. Not innuendo, but just things little kids shouldn't be saying. I mean they're teenagers. They're gonna swear.**

**Disclaimer! Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO. And if any lyrics are similar to songs you've heard in movies, tv shows, or anything ****else. I'm sorry but I made that up on the spot.**

* * *

Percy's POV

After giving Annabeth a goodnight kiss, I went to my cabin. I saw that there were beds already there for my new siblings. A bunk bed for the boys and a bed for Christine. I found Christine sitting on the bottom bunk speaking in a different language. The boys looked sad at what she was telling them.

"It's not fair," Horus interrupted Christine.

"I know. But at least you get to go back," she calmly replied. She kissed their foreheads and went over to her bed, which was 5 feet or so away from mine. Before she could sit, Seamus called out "Could you sing to us? The lullaby Mother always sang?" Christine smiled sadly and obliged.

At first she sang in that other language then I heard her sing in English.

_"As the river meets the delta, the waves grow.  
Then after the river moves on past the waves grow larger until they can keep memories. _

_And as the waves roll low, and the waves roll high, or so it goes,_

_Under a bright, blue endless sky, waves try to measure, the days that we treasure. Wave hello, then wave goodbye"_

I looked over to see both boys fast asleep. They looked peaceful and content in their world of dreams. Christine went back too her bed and sat down.

"That was a beautiful song," I said.

"Thank you. It's very special to us. Father- I mean, Pharaoh never really had time for us unless we were training. Mother was always there. But as I started to grow older, she became more involved with Pharaoh. He was making bad decisions and needed guidance. It was up to me to take care of the boys. I've been a mother to them since they were seven year olds," Christine told me.

Since they were seven. Annabeth left her family at seven. I didn't point that out. Christine looked like she was reliving some memories. She had a small smile on her face and she had a far away look.

"The letter said that Mother was dead. She left the physical world and joined our brother and sister. Joined the gods. I pray she has a decent memorial," she whispered.

"What else?" I asked.

"Since Horus is crown prince he has to eventually go back to take the throne when Pharaoh dies. But Shay, and myself we can never return."

Pharaoh, Horus, that different language. It finally hit me. I eyed my new sister with curiosity.

"You're Egyptian, aren't you? The language you speak, it's ancient Egyptian. And your mother is the queen. And the man who you were raised under, he's Pharaoh, isn't he?"

Christine smiled. "Yes Percy. Everything you say is true. Like you and your fellow Greeks and Romans, my Egyptian home remains hidden from the modern world. You have to venture deep into the desert to find my king's palace. Even then you'd have to see through layers of magic."

I was shocked. I had to tell Annabeth. But one thing still bothered me.

"What was the monster you were fighting? You called it a – "

"Long neck. Its official name is serpopard. Serpent leopard. We call them long necks because of their serpent like neck. They're almost impossible to kill. I didn't. All I did was inflict a bit of pain and sent its essence into what is called the nether realm or in your case Tartarus, but my people know it as Duat. But not just evil resides there. All divine, evil, monsters reside there. It's where my Mother's _ka _now resides. Alongside my brother and sister."

"So you clearly believe in the Egyptian gods, maybe more than the Greek gods."

"The Egyptian gods are just as strong as they were thousands of years ago when Egypt was ruled by Egyptians."

So. If they were Egyptian, and have been hidden for years, why come here now? If one had to see through magic to see them, why would they come out now?

"Because, we weren't safe anymore. You see, after Alexander the Great conquered Egypt the royal family that remained hid. And because of their hate for the Greek, all generations of royals were raised to hate Greek blood. Mother saw that we weren't safe and sent us away when Pharaoh found out."

Well then. I wondered if this guy I met months back knew about this. Carter Kane. He said he was blood of the Pharaohs and was able to do magic. Would he be related to my sister?

"Percy," Christine said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"You must understand that I care for anyone who is close to me. The boys especially and now you. Percy, you are my brother and I love you. But I cannot, will not, allow myself to get close to you. I've myself into trouble because of this flaw. And most times it's ended, disastrous. Can you accept what I'm saying here?"

I didn't really know what she was saying, but I said yes anyway. We said good night and went to bed.

* * *

"Percy, I really don't understand what you're saying," Annabeth said.

"She explained it to me last night. Remember how Chiron tensed at the mention of Pharaoh? Well, that's because he's the man Christine and the boys knew as a father!"

Annabeth looked at me like I was insane, which wasn't the first time. I've had some pretty insane ideas, and my logic sometimes isn't very sane. She looked over at the boys who were sparring in the arena. Christine was no where to be found. We had had pegasus riding together and she never showed.

"Percy-"

"And how do explain the language they speak? It's ancient Egyptian. She told me so herself."

"She could be lying Percy."

"She's not. I know she's not."

Annabeth was about to say something when we heard a sword clash. Horus had been disarmed and Seamus had his sword against his brothers throat. They were naturals. I looked back at Annabeth when I saw someone behind her coming towards us.

"Sorry I'm late. Are the boys excelling?" Christine said.

Annabeth looked at her curiously. Christine smiled and immediately answered her questions. Annabeth hadn't even asked them yet.

"How did you-"

"Annabeth, please don't ask. I've had years of... reading body language," Christine told her.

Christine had looked a little nervous, scared even, at the mention of her past. Something must have happened to make her skiddish. Her hands immediately went behind her back and she composed herself once again. I noticed even when she was tired, scared, or stressed, she remained alert, composed, and confidant. Christine had put make up on her eyes in a particular fashion. It outlined her large, almond, shaped eyes, then went straight out to about where her temple might've begun. It was the typical Egyptian style you see everywhere. Her tan glistened with what I thought was sweat.

"Chrissy! Where were you at pegasus riding?" Horus asked.

"Yeah. You're a natural horse rider back home. How come you didn't come?" Shay asked.

Christine looked regal as a queen, but I saw in her eyes, fear. She was scared of something. It couldn't be horses. She was my sister. She could probably speak to horses, and they boys said she was a natural rider.

She looked at our brothers harshly. "What's been done is past. Past and pardoned. It's better to make sure the past is dead. Don't bring it up. Understood?"

Horus and Seamus nodded.

"Good. Now, um, Percy? May I talk to you please? Alone?"

She sounded anxious. Like she was about to tell me a secret. She sounded a lot like Elsa from Disney's Frozen. She acted a lot like her too. I decided to pull an Anna and told her if she could talk to me, she can talk to her brothers and Annabeth.

"Fine." She did not sound happy. We all went for lunch. Annabeth, despite the camp rules, sat with us. Chiron looked at us but didn't say anything. Mr. D had left for Olympus. Seamus, Horus, Annabeth and I, we ate like normal teens. Which is to say, a lot. Christine, on the other hand, ate like a baby bird that just left the nest. She ate next to nothing. Yet she claimed it was enough. Her tone told me to stop arguing with her. And I did not want to face her rage.

We all went to the arena. They boys had had their swordplay already. Christine hadn't. Clarisse was in charge of this. All the other kids had gone to lunch, as we went early. It was Clarisse and Christine in the arena.

"Alright princess. Show me what you can do," Clarisse said. Christine's sword was on a table beside her. She looked at it, but she didn't pick it up. I could see her breathing become faster and more short. Clarisse, sensing something was wrong came up to her and asked if she was okay. Christine nodded her head but didn't say anything, only making our suspicions higher. Clarisse was really kind and caring, when she wanted to be. She was bad-ass, and still is, but ever since Silena Beauregard died in the battle of Olympus she made her sensitive side come out more often.

"Are you sure? We can do this tomorrow if you'd like."

Christine nodded again. "I'm sorry. But I think I left my wound yesterday open a little too long. A long necks venom is deadly if left alone."

"That's okay. Besides, the first day is always the hardest."

* * *

**Chapter 2 everybody! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Lies

**Okay. So remember I changed the rating. And I've switched to Christine's POV. Remember at the beginning of the first chapter I said I'd be switching POV. **

Christine's POV

I ask the question everyday. Why? Why was my brother and sister killed? Why did I have to get hurt? Percy was very nice to us and immediately took us in as his family, but I couldn't allow myself to lean into a family. It was my fault my brother and sister were dead. And now Mother. I couldn't even attend her funeral. I was never allowed back into the kingdom. My scars hurt all the time; it was like they were fresh. Yes, I could ride, fight, and shoot. But it hurt every time. I was afraid of horses; it hurt to pick up a sword after the accident. But I had to remain strong for the boys. That's what I promised. I swore to them I would protect them with my life.

So when Clarisse asked if I was all right, I had to play brave but injured. Blaming my brokenness on the venom of the serpopard when in reality by defiance to the king was the reason.

I went the showers and made sure no one was there. I heard a girl badly singing but entered anyway. I felt dirty lying. My soul being weighed down my lies and sins. I carefully undressed; making sure my clothes didn't touch my most recent of scars. Taking a deep breath, I stepped in and showered quickly. I stepped out, dried off, and dressed. I splashed my face when I sensed someone behind me.

"I know you're there. It's not a good idea to sneak up behind me," I hissed.

The girl didn't move from her place. I turned to face her. She looked like a model but she stunk of perfume and her demeanor was one of a bitch.

"Don't just stand there and not say anything," I said.

She stood taller and said to me, "Look, I know you have a secret. I will find it out what it is." After that she walked out.

I didn't feel any better after my shower. In fact, my scars burned more after before. I walked rather painfully to the Poseidon table. Seamus and Percy were already there. Horus was walking up to the table as I sat down.

"Hey! Where did you go?" Percy asked me.

"I had a shower. I felt a little dizzy from the venom."

Lies. That's all I gave people now. My t-shirt caressed one of the deeper, more recent scars. I seethed in pain, but quietly enough that only Percy noticed. He looked at me with concern in his eyes but I waved him off. He looked skeptical but looked back at his food. We gave some of our food to the bonfire then ate.

* * *

"You seem off," I heard Percy say.

"Hm? What do you mean?" I didn't want to talk about this. I already told him what I could. I didn't want to tell him anything more.

"Well you disappeared the entire day, you didn't come to Pegasus riding, and you couldn't pick up your sword. And you seem afraid of something. Also you seethed in pain at dinner. You didn't even come to campfire."

"Gods Percy. I don't know what to tell you. I was just unwell from the venom."

Percy scowled, which looked odd on his face. "You and I both know that a load of Minotaur dung. What's going on?"

I hesitated. I wouldn't let myself get attached. I breathed deep and calmed my heart rate.

"Percy. I'm going to tell you what I can. But you must swear to me that you won't tell anyone."

"I swear on the River Styx," he said.

"Okay. Percy, as you know, my brothers and I were raised under a king. One would think being a royal child I would be spoiled. Actually I wasn't. The boys were treated very well. Because it was a miracle they survived. Seamus was born under-weight and Horus was born, shall we say, early. The boys lived a charmed life because they were princes. I on the other hand, was rebellious. I did not listen to the king. That started when I was five years. One year after the deaths of my brother and sister. I relive their deaths everyday, as well as the accidents I've lived through. I've been kidnapped and emotionally unstable.  
Percy. I'm going to show you something and I need you to not say or do anything."

I slowly removed my camp shirt for him to see. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw my newest scars were weeping. Percy looked at my body. The cold night air made me arch my back. Percy immediately went to grab ambrosia and nectar but I stopped him with a look.

"Who did that to you?" Percy asked.

"The man I once called Father. This was my punishment. He did it himself. I defied him once more before I was sent away."

Percy looked horrified. I heard Horus stirring behind me and hummed a little lullaby. He immediately quieted.

"Percy. There is more. But I'm wary from the past few days and need rest. But promise me you won't tell anyone. Not even Annabeth."

He promised and I went to sleep.

* * *

Gods I was done with everything. Percy knew my secrets. How long did I have before the entire camp knew my secret?

_"Hathor help me."_ I thought.

* * *

**SO that's chapter 3. I know its short but I didn't want to reveal Christine's secrets all the way. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: My questions are answered

**So this is a longer chapter. Almost 2700 words. But you'll learn somethings ****about Christine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Rick Riordan does. **

* * *

Percy's POV

I had a new respect for my sister. She had a horrible childhood. Kidnapped? Emotionally unstable? Is that why she remained so stoic and emotionless? She also reminded me of Reyna, praetor of New Rome. She had opened up to me a little bit.

But Christine, she was abused. I got the feeling she had faced horrors even demigods and mortals alike couldn't imagine. I saw those marks on her back, arms, and stomach. I couldn't even imagine what it would be like. To have a father figure who was so cruel. Not even Smelly Gabe laid a hand on me.

But I had to say; she looked a little more relaxed and open than when she got here. She laughed a lot more, fought willingly, and even joined camp activities. All except Pegasus riding. She always skipped riding. I loved going to the stables. Getting to see Blackjack was one of the best parts of my day. Other than seeing Annabeth, and seeing my new brothers and sister everyday. But Christine avoided the stables all together. It was like she hated horses. Yet from what Horus and Seamus told me, she was an advent, natural rider.

"Hey," Annabeth said, walking up to me. I gave her a kiss in greeting. Gods, I loved this girl. I fell into Tartarus for her. I'd do anything for her.

"Hey. Have you seen Christine? I haven't seen her since archery."

"Actually I have. She was down by the lake last I saw her. I'm still amazed at how skilled she is with a bow."

"Yeah. I suck at archery then she comes along and shoots like a professional."

We'd had archery about an hour ago. Will Solace, head councilor for the Apollo cabin, showed her how to shoot but she waved him off and shot like she knew how to. And the whole thing turned into a shooting match between my sister and Will. And she beat him. By a lot. Her shot rivaled the Hunters. She was probably better.

"Yeah. And her skill with a sword rivals yours," Annabeth said. I didn't argue. She was most likely right.

Annabeth looked at her feet for a moment.

"Percy, do you know why she is the way she is?"

I felt a cold rock in the pit of my stomach. I swore to not tell anyone, even Annabeth. I told her no I didn't. She eyed me skeptically but didn't say anything.

Christine eventually found us, looking cheerful, but her eyes held pain, as well wariness. She smiled at us. I noticed her back was stiff and straight. It looked like Piper or another Aphrodite, found her and forced her to change into a tighter top. Her scars were too recent and gave her pain easily. Her most recent of scars were weeping blood and were soaking through. I saw and she nodded. My assumption was right.

"Hey why don't you change? I think that top is a teensy bit too small for you."

"Percy, I need to tell you something. Annabeth can hear too, if she promises not to make a big deal and tell anyone."

I felt my blood run cold and nodded. Christine continued on to tell us that an Aphrodite kid forced her into the top. Saying that the girl threatened to hurt her and the boys if she resisted. I felt rage bubble in my chest. How dare this kid threaten my sister!

"She said she knew the worst of my secrets. One I hadn't told even you."

The only person I could think that would do something this bad was Drew, former head councilor of Aphrodite before Piper forced her to step down.

I got up from my seat and went to find Piper. I immediately found her with Jason at the basketball court.

"Hey Percy. What's up?" Jason asked.

"I'll tell you what's up. A certain Aphrodite kid, who I assume is Drew, threatened my sister!"

I really wanted to call her my baby sister but she was sixteen. And I'd only known her for three weeks. Since July 18th.

"I did what to whom?" a very innocent sounding voice purred. I turned to see Drew standing right behind me. Like right behind me.

My gaze hardened. "Did you force Christine into that top Drew?"

"Yes Percy. I thought it would reveal what little she was showing us."

"Meaning?" Jason butted in. He didn't like Drew anymore than I did. She was a camp bully. And having charmspeak at her disposal, not as powerful as Pipers but still, she could get kids to do whatever.

"Meaning, she would reveal her secrets. Verbally."

Gods, I hated this girl. Drew was so annoying. She had focused her attention on me before Jason came along. Even after Annabeth and I started dating. Then Jason came and tried to get him to fall for her. But she was dating this Ares kid now.

"Why? She didn't do anything to you," Jason said, "Just leave her alone."

Drew exploded in rage then.

"She's a slut! You're just blind because she's Percy's sister! She hiding something and you're even wondering what it is."

"And we shouldn't. We all have secrets and we have the right to share them with whomever we choose. It's none of our business," Piper defended.

Drew's boyfriend, Mark I think his name was, came up to us. He greeted me and Jason and Piper. He kissed Drew before she stormed off. He rolled his eyes before addressing me.

"Hey Percy? I was just wondering… Does Christine have a boyfriend?"

"No. She told me a few days ago she'd rather die than consider boys at the moment. I think it has something to do with her past. Why? Are you interested in her?"

"Um no. Uh… Well Drew's nice but she gets jealous really easily. Also she's getting really aggressive about me even looking at other girls. Christine looks like she needs someone to catch her even she falls down."

I laughed. Mark looked really confused at my reaction to his statement. But I knew my sister well after three weeks. After all she's been through; I don't think she'd appreciate someone thinking her that weak.

"Mark, I'm sure she'd be really flattered about your statement, but she isn't looking for anyone right now," I lied. Well, half lied. She wasn't looking for anyone right now. But I didn't think she would be flattered.

"Oh. Okay. Well, just tell her that I'm here for her."

"I will. "

Annabeth jogged up to us and looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"Percy. It's Christine. I took her to your cabin so she could change but the shirt had crusted itself to her body. I didn't know why until I took her to the Big House. She has scars all over her body. You need to see this."

I knew about the scars but I was so pissed off that Drew forced her into a shirt that would be to tight for her. Without saying anything, I stormed off to the Big House. Annabeth followed me to the Big House, jabbering on about what happened.

I walked into the Big House. Chiron greeted me but I was too focused on my sister.

"Where is she?"

"In there. Did you know?"

"No," I lied. I swore on the Styx I wouldn't tell anyone I knew.

I walked into her room. She was lying on her stomach; her scars open to the air. She seemed to be asleep, but she spoke as soon as I sat down.

"Hey," she murmured. I smiled and took her hand.

"Hey. You okay?"

"Yeah. The blood wasn't weeping but bleeding so it crusted to the shirt. That chick will pay, as soon as the pain subsides."

Something seemed wrong. We had medicine that would make her scars go away, and I knew she had the same. But why didn't she use it?

"I know what you're thinking. But I only keep them to remember my promise. Also Pharaoh told me if I ever tried to heal them he would just make them reappear."

Annabeth entered and sat on her other side. I knew she had been taking care of her. I was grateful that only Annabeth helped her and not some Apollo camper. Annabeth knew what it was like to have a family who didn't really care; even if her relationship with them was better. But Christine said she only kept the scars to remind her of her promise. A promise to whom? What was it about? My sister had her secrets but she was entitled to them. She'd tell me when she was ready.

* * *

Days went by but I still never saw her and Pegasus riding. I walked around each day trying to find her but with no luck. On the day I was about to give up looking for her Annabeth came up to me. She'd been at the canoe lake. I walked over there and sure enough, she was standing ankle deep in the lake.

"Hey. I've been looking for you."

She didn't respond. I saw a shell or something in her hand and a necklace around her neck I never even noticed.

"Christine?"

She took a breath. I thought she wasn't going to say anything and was about to turn and leave when I saw tearstains on her cheeks. I didn't acknowledge them but stayed.

"I was four when they came. Monsters, demons, and certain lesser gods that hated me," she finally said. Her voice was not the clear, melodious, beautiful voice I heard from her everyday. But it was cracked, raw, and distraught.

"My older brother and sister had taken me out to the market for the day. Mother was with Pharaoh, making sure he made the right decisions for our kingdom. Femi and Asim always wanted to keep me happy. I was rather upset that day.

We had only been out there two hours before demons infiltrated the city. Monsters knocked the gates down. Asim immediately went for his sword and attacked. Femi led me and herself to an alley where we could hide. Mother was due any day now to have Horus. I was afraid that she wouldn't survive to have my baby brother."

I realized that she was telling me the secrets she chose to keep hidden.

"Asim was having trouble with a demon and was knocked to the ground. He was carried off by another demon and…"

She didn't need to finish that sentence. He was killed.

"Femi, being trained to fight also, went for a sword a fallen soldier had. Before she went out she knelt down and looked me in the eyes. I'll never forget her words. _'Chrissy, be strong. You need to be yourself. Ignore what Father says. I may not make it little sister but I know you will. Our brother is due any day now. I need you to promise me that you'll protect him. Protect him with your life. I love you little sister. Promise me.'  
_I promised her that I would watch over my brother and all who came after him. Lucky for me it was just Seamus who came after Horus. She went out and fought as hard as she could. But she was eventually stabbed in the back by a demon. A demon known as a ba. Your friend Carter has been taught that a _ba_ is a part of your soul. He's not far from the truth. But a ba is an evil soul. One who was sent to Apeps lair to be devoured."

She saw both her older sibling killed. I couldn't imagine what it would have been like. She saw war, death, and loved one's killed; all in the same day.

"And what happened after that?" I asked.

"Well Horus was born. Three days after the attack. One day, sometime after the birth, Mother took me to the river. I loved the Nile. It gave me a certain calmness one only encounters once in a lifetime or not at all. We went north a bit towards the delta. She picked up a small conch shell, the one in my hand, engraved this picture and gave it to me."

I looked at the shell. It had a name in an oval like thing, and dolphins jumping, a falcon flying in the sky, and a doglike animal on the shore. Her mother engraved that onto a shell? Power explains a lot now.

"She told me that just because Horus was here that I shouldn't feel left alone, now that she had Horus to mother, Pharaoh to advise, and me to care for.

I did as Femi asked me to as told Pharaoh that the decisions I disagreed with him on, I would not follow through. That was when I got my first… He took me down to the torture chamber by the prison and… He took his whip and forced me onto my hands and knees. He forced me to removed my dress and started to… to…"

I actually had tears in my eyes. She was whipped. Her scars were lash marks. She sacrificed herself and her happiness for the sake of keeping her promises.

"But why won't you go to Pegasus riding? They boys said you were-"

"A natural. I only ride when I have to now. I'm afraid of horses. Yes, like you I can speak to them, but after my first accident, I would barely go near a horse. I was seven when this happened. I was out riding like always. I felt free on a horse. I was content on a horse. One day while riding I was attacked again by a minor demon. My horse was startled. I had a protective amulet on so the demon vanished in pain and fear, but my horse was quite startled. It kicked and bucked. I was on the ground in seconds. I tried to get up but the horse kept prancing in one spot. I was kicked in the ribs, bitten on the arm, and I nearly went blind after one of its hooves got me in the face. I've been afraid of horses ever since."

So that's why she never went to riding. Being afraid she'll relive what she did when she was seven, it was understandable.

"I'm going to introduce you to my pegasus Blackjack tomorrow. Help you get over your fear," I said.

"Thank you Percy."

"And what else do you want to get off your chest?"

"I was kidnapped when I was ten. Snatched right in the palace walls. My snatchers demanded I show them my powers, and then they threatened Pharaoh for enough gold to build a temple to Isis. Pharaoh wasn't all bad. He did care for me, in a way. He haggled with the criminals for my release and gave them a third of what they asked for. He had guards with him so they arrested the men for kidnapping and blackmailing."

"And?"

"When I was fifteen, I made a huge mistake. One that disgraced the king and well as myself."

* * *

**Okay so I got some definitions for Christine's brother and sisters names**

**Femi-(FEM-EE) meaning love**

**Asim-(AS-EEM) meaning protector.**

**I have to sleep now. New update coming soon. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5:The truth will out

**Please don't freak out. I know this chapter can be confusing as well as sick, but hey. I'm sorry. Christine needs something more ****disgraceful than what I wrote in the last chapter.  
Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

Percy POV

"One that disgraced the king as well as myself."

Christine had told me most of her past but when she got to this secret she drew back.

"Percy I love you but this is really hard for me to talk about. I mean I just lost my mother three weeks ago. Also this is the most dishonorable thing a princess can do."

I nodded in understanding. If she opened up this much in one morning, she'd need a break from talking. I smiled and gave her a hug.

"You can tell me anything you know. I'm your brother now. No judgment," I told her.

She smiled and gave me a full on bear hug. I happily returned it. She may not have admitted it but she needed support. I knew that, and I'm pretty sure she knew that.

Annabeth found us walking back to the pavilion. She greeted us and I gave her a kiss.

"You've been gone a long time. Chiron nearly sent out search parties."

Christine seemed a little more relaxed. I guess knowing that one person other than herself knew about her past gave some comfort.

"Christine. Do the boys know about… you know."

"No. I kept it secret from them. Since I'm basically the alpha in our little pack, they care for me very much. And I've been a mother to them, as well as a sister and leader. They go back and murder the king if they knew."

* * *

A few days later I was in Monster class when I heard screaming by the volleyball court. We all headed towards the sound. I thought it was some Ares and Apollo kid arguing but I was way wrong. It was Drew screaming her head off at Christine.

"You are such a slut! Trying to steal my boyfriend and win over every guy in the camp! Is it not enough you already defiled yourself?"

Christine was just standing there calmly, but I knew better. She was probably on the brink of tears. She wasn't ready to reveal herself, good or bad. That's why she only had a few friends, and even then she only trusted Annabeth and I.

"Drew, you can trust my word. I have no interest in your boyfriend. And I've no wish to be in a relationship. You're overreacting to a simple misunderstanding."

"Really? Then why do I know about your pregnancy?" Drew sneered.

Christine quietly gasped. I was confused. She was only sixteen. She couldn't be pregnant. Until…

"How did you know?"

"I knew it. You stupid little whore. Trying to seduce my boyfriend."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Christine, this can't be true!" I exclaimed.

Christine looked at me with sadness and… self-loathing.

"Percy. I swear to the gods that it wasn't my fault! Please, let me explain. All of you let me explain!"

I wanted her explanation and so did the camp. Drew had a way of getting a crowd.

"This was the secret I held back from you Percy. I was fifteen when I dishonored the king as well as myself. I didn't do it intentionally! It was the Festival of Horus and Ptah. I was drinking. I thought it was watered wine but it wasn't. I was with my childhood friend, and at this point my betrothed. Next thing I know I'm in bed pushing someone away screaming no. My betrothed was on top of me. The next morning I woke up feeling dirty and violated. I waited a few weeks to see if anything happened. I started to feel weird. I was more emotional than before.

I snuck into the city to grab a pregnancy test. It tested positive. I raced back to tell my mother. I was so upset. That isn't what I wanted. My mother supported me the whole way. I was almost five months when the king found out. "

I was shocked. Her betrothed did that to her? And she ended up with a baby. Drew looked just as angry as before. Chiron went over to Christine and asked her to continue. People who had heard enough, thinking Drew was just making a scene and Christine was innocent, left.

"Percy, he was so angry."

"I can only imagine," I said.

"Do you know how many lashes I got? An entire day's worth. I didn't get out of that cell until well after the sun had set. Not only that. The king he… Percy, I nearly died. He took his sword and stabbed me in the stomach. Where the baby would've been. Percy, he told I was lucky he let me live. I had dishonored the family and the royal name. That's why I'm so distant from boys. I don't trust people. I'm sorry."

An entire days worth of lashes. How could she even be standing? I went up to her and gave her a hug. The remaining campers stared in awe. Most of the guys were freakishly confused. She doesn't trust people? Of course she doesn't. Sixteen years of being hated and unwanted, from I could gather, and eleven years of being abused. How could one trust people after that?

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault. And you're here and alive now. I'm here for you. We're all here for you. I promise."

* * *

Christine shut herself up in our cabin for days. She said she was fine but I hung out with Piper and Annabeth. They made me watch 2 Broke Girls. I know that fine comes after 'I hate you'. She wouldn't even come out for dinner. So just to annoy her enough to come out Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Leo, Horus, Seamus and I kept going up to the cabin and singing _Do You Wanna Build A Snowman _from Frozen. Annabeth went up first.

_"Chrissy? Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on, let's go and train. We never see you anymore, come out the door. It's like you've gone away. We're always here for you. Don't hide away. We love you for who you are! Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman."_

"Go away Annabeth."

_"Okay bye."_

Well she wouldn't come out for Annabeth. Seamus, Horus, Piper and Jason failed to get her out as well. Leo went up next. I asked him specifically to get her out of the cabin not flirt. He said he loved Calypso so he did as asked.

_"Christine, do you wanna build a snowman? Or play Capture the Flag? We think your presence is overdue. We miss your awesome you! You're one of our best fighters. We need you out. Please come out and train!"_

"Please go away Leo."

Okay time to get the big guns out. Annabeth said my baby seal eyes are impossible to resist, so I figured I should try it on Christine. I didn't even knock on the door. I walked in and found her sitting on her bed. I stood by one of the wooden pillars and knocked on that.

_"Christine? Please, I know you're in there. Everyone's asking where you've been. They say have courage. And I know you're trying to. I'm right out here for you. Just let us in. You have a real family. The boys and I. We're here by your side. Do you wanna build a snowman?"_

She looked at me, tears streaming her face. She opened her arms; like a kid would do if they had a nightmare and went to their mothers. I went over to her and held her. She cried silently into my shirt. I whispered comforting words to her, saying it's all right.

"Percy, I'm so scared now. I'm nothing but a hollow shell. And now that everyone knows everything… I don't know how much time I've got before they come and bargain with me."

"Who? Who's coming to bargain with you?"

"I wish I could tell you but the less you know the better. They can sense how much a person knows of me. I'm only trying to protect the boys. And you."

* * *

**So yeah. Chapter 5. Like what I did with Frozen lyrics? Also, I know a lot of you are thinking what the f*** is wrong ****with this person? I assure you. I do not mean it that way nor will I ever? Rape is a very serious crime and I don't mean to joke about it. But I thought Christine needed a reason more not to trust anybody. I mean, if you have any complaints say them. I will take them into account and may change the story. I'm very sorry if I've offended anyone. I swear by the River Styx and the throne of Ra I didn't mean to offend anyone.**


	6. Chapter 6:Ride and Relive

**Okay Here's chapter 6**

**Disclaimer! I don't own PJO or HoO**

* * *

Christine's POV

How long? How long before they found me and took me away? The king doesn't quit. After the last time I did what I did I got fifteen lashes. How many would I get this time? Defying him just before I left. I was lucky to escape with my life. Poor Mother. Being stuck with a man that horrible. And now, she's dead because of me. I angered him and she took the fall.

Percy had taken me to the stables. I was scared. An Aphrodite girl named Lacey saw him and smiled. Her smile brightened when she saw me, which surprised me a little.

"Hi Christine! Surprise to see you here! Have fun!" she told me.

I smiled back at her, but I was confused. I thought after Drew's little outburst, all Aphrodite kids would hate me.

Percy went up to a stall with a large, black Pegasus. I could hear the thoughts the horse was sending to Percy.

_"Yo, boss! How's it going? Bring me some sugar cubes for your faithful horse?"_

"No Blackjack. But I did bring you a new friend. Meet Christine."

The horse turned his head to look at me. I stood five feet away from Percy and the horse. I waved a little bit. I was nervous. I hadn't been on a horse in two years. There was no need to ride. I rarely ever left the palace.

_"She looks like you Percy. Hey Christine. I'm Blackjack."_

"Hi Blackjack."

Percy looked at Blackjack and asked him if he wanted to get out.

_"Heck yeah boss. These wings need to stretch."_

Percy led the Pegasus out of his stall and out of the stable. I still remained a wary distance from him and Blackjack. Percy hopped onto Blackjacks back. He held his hand out for me to get on. People had started to gather around us. Probably because me, Christine Lotus, was near the stables and a horse.

"Come on Chrissy. It'll be all right. Trust me."

Blackjack neighed and bucked. I shrunk back from them.

"No! Percy, I change my mind! Don't make me go."

"Chrissy it's okay. I promise. Blackjack, you need be patient and gentle. Christine is a little afraid of horses."

"That's a bit of an understatement Percy. I'm terrified of horses. Mythical or not."

Percy sighed in exasperation. I suddenly felt bad about annoying Percy and reluctantly took his hand and got on. I wrapped my arms around his waist and waited. Percy shouted 'let's go' and Blackjack flew off. I screamed in terror. I clinged to Percy like my life depended on it. He just laughed.

"Relax Chrissy! Just hold on. But not too tight. I need to breathe too."

I loosened my grip but still held on. But suddenly I felt… free. I let go of Percy fully and looked around. We were in the air. Clouds surrounded us and my eyes stung with tears but it was because of the wind. I laughed. I laughed again. I screamed but with joy.

"Haha! Percy this is amazing!"

Percy chuckled and led us down. Blackjack landed and pranced around. When we finally came to a stop Percy got off and extended his hand. But I just hopped down. I was full of adrenaline.

"Percy that was amazing! I haven't felt more alive in years!"

Percy just laughed. "I knew you'd love it once you did it. Horses are perfectly safe. You just need to control them. Blackjack, I saved him from…" I got the feeling Percy had history that was painful. Maybe more painful than mine.

"Doesn't matter. Point is he's safe as long as you're firm but easy with him."

* * *

Weeks went by and soon it was August 17th. I was talking to Annabeth. Percy's eighteenth was tomorrow and I wanted to get him something. He had been so kind to the boys and me. I loved him with all my heart. He was my brother.

"How about you bake him a blue cake?" Annabeth suggested.

"A blue cake? Why blue?

"Because Percy loves blue. His mom went out of the way to make blue food for him and he's loved blue ever since."

I thought about it and decided. I whispered it to Annabeth and she smiled.

"That's a great idea! He'll love it."

"Who'll love what?" Percy asked walking up to us.

"Um nothing. Nothing Percy," Annabeth said, giving him a kiss.

While they went off together, I snuck off to the lake to make my gift.

It was after campfire and I was tucking the boys in. I felt a little weird tucking in a twelve and ten year old but it made them happy. I sang them Mother's lullaby but that didn't get them asleep like usual. So I sang them musical theatre. Mother named me after Christine Daae, her favourite character from theatre.

_"Love's a curious thing. It often come comes disguised. Look at love the wrong way. It goes unrecognized. So look with your heart. And not with your eyes. The heart understands, the heart never lies. Believe what it feels and trust what it shows. Look with your heart, the heart always knows." _

One verse into the song and they were out. I sighed in exhaustion. Those two can be a handful. I looked at the moon outside. It was ten-thirty at night. I had finished both of my gifts. I had them hidden under my pillow. They were both indestructible. I wasn't worried about destroying them. Percy came in and got into bed. I sat on my bed, remembering my fond memories of my mother. I eventually fell asleep with the sound of my mothers voice in my mind.

* * *

_"Darling it's okay. You can come home." I see my mother alive and well. She's standing on the pier awaiting my return. Shay and Horus stand beside me. Percy is behind me. The boat docks. I see my mother standing before me._

_ "Mama?"_

_ "Yes my angel. I'm here. I'm here."_

_ I embrace my mother in a hug. I can smell her familiar perfume. Lotus flowers with a hint of rose. _

_ Suddenly I'm grasping nothing. I'm alone, my brothers and mother nowhere to be seen. I call out but my voice doesn't work. Then I can't breathe. I'm suffocating. I look to my right and the king is there, watching with a satisfied smile on his despicable face. I look to my left and there are demons and monsters. I can't feel the ground. I can't feel anything. Suddenly I feel pain on my back. The same pain of a whip I felt for eleven years. I can't move. I can't think. I feel a sword pierce my heart. I don't scream but I feel another sword pierce my side. Another pierces my neck. I'm dying. It's when I see my family. Percy, Horus, Shay, Annabeth, Femi, Asim. Mother. I see the king go up to Percy but I jump up with what little strength I have left. I run over between them. I feel the sacrificial sword pierce my lung. That's when I scream in pain._


	7. Chapter 7:Nightmares and gifts

**Hey. So yeah. Chapter 7. **

**Disclaimer:PJO and HoO belong to Rick Riordan and the song lyrics belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber**

* * *

Percy's POV

I woke up to the sound of a soul-crushing scream. A scream that carried across camp. You could hear Clarisse yelling about the noise, and other people asking what was going on. I look to my right and I see Christine writhing in pain and screaming. I jumped up and ran to her side. I shook her awake. Horus and Seamus hadn't woken up. Gods, those boys can sleep. But Christine looked up at me, tears pooling in her eyes and trailing her cheeks.

"Percy?"

"Yeah I'm here."

I heard a knock on the door. I told Christine I'd be right back. She immediately begged me to say. I told her I had to see who was at the door. She tried to follow me but her legs gave out on her. I opened the door and saw Annabeth. She said she had to see if I was all right. I let her in and went back to Christine. I held her as she cried violently. Annabeth saw Christine so helpless, and knelt down. Christine saw Annabeth and asked her if she was really there.

"Yeah I'm really here."

There was another knock on the door. Annabeth went to get the door. Christine clung to me as if I would disappear at any moment. Piper, Jason, Chiron, Leo, and basically the whole camp was gathered at our cabin door. Chiron, Leo, Jason, and Piper came in. I looked over my shoulder to see them.

"What was that scream?" Leo asked.

"It was Christine. Be gentle. She's not herself right now," I said.

Christine kept sobbing. She kept muttering it wasn't real. I continued to whisper that she was safe and nothing could harm her. Chiron asked to see her. Christine wouldn't let go of me, so Chiron knelt down and looked her over. My sister couldn't understand what was happening. She didn't recognize anyone but Annabeth and me. I had calmed her down enough after a while, for her to recognized more people. She recognized Chiron, Leo and Piper. Jason she had trouble with. After a while, when the boys finally woke up, her memory had been jogged enough for her to remember everything. The rest of camp went to bed, but Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Jason, and Chiron.

"Tell me what happened in the dream, Christine," Chiron said.

Christine took a breath and explained what happened.

"In the beginning, I saw myself going home. The boys were there and so was Percy. We were on a boat, coming into the dock. Mother was standing on the pier. She kept telling that she was there. She kept saying '_come here my angel. I'm here'_. I ran to her and embraced her. Her familiar scent, her voice, everything. Suddenly I wasn't holding anything. I felt like I was suffocating. To my right, Pharaoh was there. To my left were demons. I felt the familiar sting and pain of a whip on my back. Then a sword punctured my stomach, then my side, then my chest, then my neck. Then I saw all those I cared about. Percy, Annabeth, Shay, Horus, Mother. I saw Pharaoh go up to Percy and was about to kill him. Before he could I jumped in between and he stabbed me. Then I saw all those I love being tortured and then I was being tortured… Then…"

She broke into tears again. I had never seen her this broken. I held her closer. I whispered word of comfort. Chiron nodded and told me to just comfort her as best as I could. After that he left. Leo, Piper, and Jason followed him. Annabeth stayed for a few minutes before leaving. Horus and Shay gotten themselves back to sleep. I stayed up with Christine. I picked her up and laid her on her bed. She looked at me with red, puffy eyes.

"Percy, I know this is a lot to ask. But would you mind, um, just holding me? For a while?"

I smiled and nodded. I crawled in beside her and held her. I made sure to stay awake. After about ten minutes, Christine fell asleep. Making sure I didn't wake her, I creeped out of her bed and into my own. I thought about what she had dreamed. The man who raised her was about to kill me but she intervened. Demigods did get premonitions of the future in dreams. I sure hoped that what she dreamed didn't come true.

* * *

It was my birthday the next day. I was eighteen now. Everyone said happy birthday. Honestly, all I cared about was my sister. She was more damaged than I thought. But Annabeth came up to me and knocked those thoughts out with a kiss.

"Happy birthday Seaweed Brain. Eighteen. Can you believe it?"

"No, I can't. Happy anniversary too." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small box, and gave to Annabeth. She opened it and quietly gasped. She pulled out a silver necklace with an owl as the charm.

"Oh Percy, I love it! Help me put in on."

I took it from her and put it around her neck. I noticed she had two chains around her neck. One silver, the other gold. She never took that locket off. Not even to sleep.

"You really love that locket I gave you, don't you?"

"Of course I do. You gave it to me. And for my birthday. It's special to me."

I smiled and kissed her. Horus and Shay (he insisted I call him that) walked over and wished me a happy birthday. I thanked them but noticed one person hadn't even seen me today.

"Guys where's Chrissy?"

"She's down by the lake. Being by water reminds her of Mother."

"Is she missing her?" I asked.

The boys hesitated. "Well… You see… she got word this morning from our last friend back home. Our nephew, Ahmose, he sent a papyrus saying that Mother did not get the memorial she deserved."

"He said that she was mummified but she was buried as a commoner. There for she might not be recognized as royalty in the nether."

I honestly didn't know what to say. So instead I went down to the lake. I found her knee deep and clutching her shell to her chest. I saw a ball of water floating in front of her.

"I can't believe he would be that horrible! She was his queen! His WIFE! How could he? I swear if I had the courage I'd kill him myself!" she said, obviously angry.

"I know. I know. But let's not let this news ruin today. We can go riding later. Just you and me."

She looked at me. A small smile was on her face now. She chuckled a little. I smiled too.

"Oh. I almost forgot. Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"Here, I made these for you. They won't break. I made them indestructible.

She took something out of her pocket and gave it to me. It was a pouch. I opened it and saw a necklace.

"It's an amulet. It's made of celestial bronze and I coated it with water. Being able to manipulate the elements helps a lot. Look it bit further."

I dug deeper and felt something hard and round. I pulled it out. It was another necklace but it looked like it was missing a clasp.

"It's a menat necklace. It's an amulet but the talisman goes down your back. Pharaohs back in the day, and even now, wear them to counter-act the gold collars. I wear mine for protection. That's what yours is for. I had it blessed by Horus and Hathor. Osiris, Horus, and Hathor blessed the amulet. I was raised Egyptian so I used my gods. They didn't seem to mind blessing a Greek. Both are for protection but the amulet ensures a steady love life, and happiness."

I hugged her. I didn't care if she got me anything at all. But she made these two amulets. Also if the amulet ensures a steady love life, I hope it meant my relationship with Annabeth wouldn't get screwed up by Aphrodite. Reading my mind, Christine answered.

"She can't really. Egyptian gods are quite a bit older and more powerful than the Greek gods. Aphrodite can mess around but can't make anything drastic happen. Like she can't make Annabeth cheat on you or you on her. She can't make a random girl come and make out with you just as Annabeth walks in. Hathor and Isis, the goddesses of love, among other things, combined protect you more than Aphrodite can solo. Hathor alone can protect you."

I loved my sister more than ever. She gave me some assurance in my relationship as well as protection from harm. That's the best gift I could get. And she made them herself.

* * *

It felt weird having a charm trail my back. But Christine told me it gave me some extra power. If I was weak and about to die or was suffocating, I could just reach back and pull the talisman forward bringing its power forth. She seemed a bit on edge since the news of her mothers' burial, but I didn't push it. What confused me was what the boys said. Their nephew? I asked Christine about it but she seemed unconcerned.

"Ahmose was my sisters only son. Femi and Asim were eighteen years older than I. They were both married with children when they died"

I was surprised a little. But whatever right?

It was a good birthday that day. Eighteen years of living. I was surprised I made it this far. Most demigods die before their time. I knew some good ones. Silena, Luke, Michael Yew.

* * *

After I got ready to sleep, I went back to my cabin. I'd already kissed Annabeth goodnight and was ready for bed. I walked into my cabin and saw Christine singing to the boys. But it wasn't the lullaby I always heard. It was something different.

_"Look with your heart and not with your eyes. The heart can't be fooled. The heart is too wise. Forget what you think, ignore what you hear. Look with your heart, it always sees clear. Love is not always beautiful. Not at the start. But open your arms and close your eyes tight. Look with your heart and when it finds love your heart will be right."_

They boys fell asleep about half way through the song. I smiled at the sight I saw. I had awesome little brothers, and a younger sister who was sweet, kind, and brave. And I loved all three of them. Christine saw me and smiled. We had some sort of silent agreement about something. Probably how tired we were. We went riding for two hours. No doubt she was tired as well. She crawled into her bed and fell asleep. I did the same after ten minutes or so.

* * *

**Well. There's chapter 7. More to come soon. Please ****review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Feelings and future days

**Hey so this is a pretty boring chapter. And I don't know if it's important, I just thought it was a good idea. Read on my friends**

* * *

Christine's POV

I started losing my stoic, regal, emotionless demeanor after Percy's birthday. I realized I was going nowhere with people if I remained a robot. Only one problem went with my decision. Drew's now ex boyfriend, started flirting with me. And Drew did not like it. But after being outsmarted by multiple of my friends, she eventually backed down from me, but not Mark. It wasn't that Mark wasn't nice; I just wasn't looking for a relationship at the moment.

"Christine!" Mark called after me, as I was leaving the arena. I rolled my eyes before turning to face him.

"Hi Mark. What can I do for you?"

"Will you go out with me?"

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. Percy ran up to me, giving me an excuse to not answer.

"Percy, what's up?"

"I was just wondering. When is your birthday?"

"October fourth. Why?"

"No reason." With that he ran off.

Mark wouldn't leave me alone. He was like a lost pup following a random alpha. I had to keep breathing so I wouldn't lash out on him. Magic or otherwise. I was still rather upset about how my mother was buried, but I had a conversation with my patron and she said she had been recognized and was with my brother and sister. As a student I still had much to learn. But sometimes I wished I had been born normal. Learning how to control my powers and learning how to survive as a demigod was a lot of work.

I bumped into someone on my way to the cabin, pushing my thoughts out of my head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you," I said, "Lost in thought I guess."

"No I'm sorry. I wasn't looking," the person said. I looked up into soft, velvet, dark blue eyes. I could've stayed lost in those eyes. But I shook head to clear my thoughts. I saw black hair, like mine. It was a boy I had bumped into.

"My name is Erik. And I know yours. Christine right?"

"Yeah."

He smiled at me and I smiled back. I heard my name being called and snapped back into reality. Percy was calling me. I smiled at Erik and ran to meet with Percy.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I want you to meet someone. I think you'll like her. I already know she'll love you."

* * *

I followed Percy back into our cabin and saw a rainbow with a woman in it. I believed it was called an Iris message. Percy said hello and the woman started speaking.

"Sweetie how are you? How's camp?"

"I'm all right. Camp is great this year."

"And why is that Percy?"

"Mom, I'd like you to meet Christine."

I stepped forward for her to see me. I smiled.

"Hi."

"Hello Christine. I'm Sally, Percy's mother."

"A pleasure, Sally. I'm sorry the boys aren't here. I'm sure they'd loved to meet you."

"Boys? Percy. Is there something you're not telling me?"

I laughed a little bit. Percy explained how I had little brothers and that they were with Annabeth. I saw how Percy was with his mother and it reminded me of my relationship with my mother. I missed her dearly. Her death was still a sore spot for me. And seeing Percy with his mom… I became quite jealous. I wanted to have to a mother again. I missed mine too much. I had a mother figure in my patron, but a very distant one. She was a goddess after all.

"Christine, do you keep in touch with your family?" I heard Sally ask me.

I glared into space. I had no family except for my nephew back home. I never planned on going back until Horus became Pharaoh.

"No. I don't. I've broken apart from my home. And I'm quite happy to have done so. I don't have the fondest of memories back there," I responded.

Sally looked a little surprised with my answer and well as a bit uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry Sally. You see, I've only my nephew back home and we never speak much. The man who raised me, I've broken all contact with him. And I'm quite happy with it that way. And my mother is dead. My older brother and sister are also dead. I've no family but my brothers, including Percy."

Sally looked a little shocked and well as sad for me. But in all honesty, I didn't need pity. That's all I got back home. I didn't need it here. Percy explained everything I couldn't. Without revealing too many detail, he cleared some things up. Sally, apparently thinking that it was wrong for me and the boys to be alone, said that we'd always have a home at her house. I graciously accepted but was a little confused. We were complete strangers.

"Every child needs a home. And since you're basically my half daughter since you are Poseidon's child, you have a home here. I'll welcome you and your brothers anytime. Percy, I hope you're returning for school and Christmas?"

"Yes Mom. I will."

"Christine, will you?"

Confused, since I never went to school, I didn't understand. I only ever had the occasional lesson. But Mother tutored me in secret. Teaching me all that a normal princess would know. I smiled fondly at the memory. _"My little Seshat."_ She'd always say.

"I'm sorry Sally but what is school?"

Percy wasn't at all surprised that I didn't know what school was, considering I was raised with different, ancient customs. Sally, on the other hand was shocked.

"School is where you learn! You learn how to use math calculations, read and write. Didn't you go to school?"

I scowled. "No. I didn't. I was… a little busy. I learned some things but not a lot."

"Like what?"

"Like how pi equals 3.1459 and so on, how the closest star to our solar system is proximus centauri, how your weight changes but your mass stays the same when you're in low or micro gravity. Little things."

Percy was a little surprised at how much I knew in math and science, but hey. I wasn't raised under a rock. Mother hired modern professors as well as traditional tutors. King Babafemi stayed out of my education. As long as I did as he said, which I never did, he would stay out of my way.

"She can come to school with me. Learn a bit more. Maybe you'll like it. If you're used to getting up early," Percy suggested.

I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't really care. As long as Horus and Shay could come with me. Percy and I said goodbye to Sally and Percy ended the Iris message.

"So you've really never been to school before?" Percy asked.

"No. Mother hired modern professors as well as traditional tutors but they didn't teach me enough since I had… other things to attend to. Mother did tutor me in secret. I was educated more than a few royals before me."

"What does Seshat mean?"

My eyes widened I bit. Had I said that out loud? I recomposed myself and blinked.

"Seshat was what my mother called me when we were having a lesson. Seshat was Thoth's wife, and in some stories, daughter. She brought the gift of writing to man."

Ancient ways were really odd in modern times. I didn't find it misogynistic at all. If fact, even in ancient times, women were looked upon as equals. No one wanted to offend the goddesses, so everyone was respected. Since most goddesses, such as Hathor, Isis, Nephthys, Bastet, were associated with love, feminism, and fertility, women were the bringers of life so men would never disrespect them. Some men though did not feel the same way. Pharaoh was one of them. He respected the goddesses, sure. But he treated all of his wives and his queen with distain. He hated me. All of his sons were treated as golden children. It sickened me a lot. A king to treat his children as tools. Boys as tools of war. Girls as tools of the home. My grandfather didn't treated his wives or children this way. He was full of love. Or so I was told. I didn't know where the current reigning king got his contempt.

* * *

The day dragged on. And I didn't really want it to continue. After my final activity of the day, I went to my cabin. I wasn't hungry, and I didn't want to socialize. Before I could even go to my cabin, my younger brothers stopped me.

"Boys, you're going to have to put yourselves to bed. I'm very tired and need rest." With that, I pushed past them.

* * *

**So Christine has a patron. Interesting. And how will Erik come into the picture? If you have any questions about names or ****meanings just ask. It's no trouble. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9: More secrets to be held

**So after the next two chapters things will start to move along. I promise. Anyways here's chapter 9.**

* * *

Percy's POV

I was happy that Christine was more open with everyone. She had made fast friends with some Hephaestus, Ares, Apollo, and Athena campers. Though she hung out with my friends and me more. But what bothered me the most about Christine's openness was Mark, son of Ares. I really didn't know how she put up with this guy looking out her every move. I lost count of how many times he asked me if she was interested or if he was good for her.

"Do you think she's noticed me?" he asked one day. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure she has by now," I said. How could she not? He was practically at her heels all day everyday.

As if on cue, Christine strolled up to us. She looked happier than ever. She looked, free. Free of endless torture, free from a hateful man and king, free from fear. Not many demigods live to feel this way.

"Hi Percy. Um since it's the last day of camp, I was wondering how we were to get to your home. Since Sally has so graciously welcomed us."

"I'll drive. My car is parked down there, at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill. Don't worry. I past my drivers test with flying colors."

She looked confused about the drivers test but shrugged it off.

"Um Percy? There's one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Please don't do anything for my birthday. I know its months away but I never had birthday feast or presents. It's just how I was… raised."

I saw she was careful not to say _brought up_. Brought up like a horse on a farm. I felt bad and promised her I wouldn't do anything. Of course, I was lying. After that she walked away.

"She didn't even look at me. Is it my hair?" Mark started whining.

I just looked at my sister and whom she walked up to. She walked up to an Apollo kid named Erik Dentler. He was the composer of camp, writing operas and symphonies and arias. But his knowledge rivaled that if an Athena kid. The way she looked at him… It was like she found someone she cared for in a different way to friends and family. But if I knew my sister, which was pretty well at this point, she'd be very careful not to fall. She'd been hurt enough. I didn't think she want her heart to hurt more.

* * *

The next day we left camp for the school year. Christine and the boys came with me. We drove back to New York and stopped only for lunch. When it came time to pay Christine insisted she pay. She put down three twenty bills on the table. I didn't know she had money.

"It was a trick of the mind. Also money has no value unless you believe it does. So putting down three bills that came from thin air doesn't mean anything to me."

"So gold doesn't have value unless you believe it does?"

"Exactly. That's what my economics professor told me."

She knew more than I thought. I thought she knew just little things.

We got to my moms apartment at about five. She gave me a hug and bid me hello. Christine was next. My sister looked very insecure about having a woman, whom she met only through IM, hug her. She introduced our brothers and Mom hugged them two. Shay wasn't so held back, but Horus was. I guess he missed his mother too.

"Come in children. I'm sure you're hungry."

"I'm not very. Guys?"

"No, thank you."

"No, not really."

Already I saw Christine fidgeting with her shell. But also she had a ring on I never saw on her hand before. Mom went to go make snacks, so I led my siblings to the living room.

"Percy, what it that?" Shay asked me, pointing to the TV.

"That's a TV Shay. You can watch shows and movies."

He still looked confused, and Christine knelt down and spoke in Egyptian. It was then he understood. He ran off to the couch. I looked to Christine in dismay.

"What did you tell him?" I asked.

"Mother took us to the city once. We saw TVs in some windows and I just reminded him of that," she said, with sadness in her eyes. She had her shell tight to her chest. I thought about just leaving her and the boys at camp. Being with a woman who was a mother to me and not them, Christine probably missed hers right now. Mom walked in right then. She set the snacks down and sat on the couch.

"Tell me about yourselves. Not you Percy. I've raised you since birth. But your new siblings, I want to know more about."

Horus went first, then Shay. Christine looked very stiff in her back.

"Hey. You okay?" I whispered.

She shook her head slightly. I looked at her back and saw her shirt had patches of blood. I was surprised her scars hadn't closed by now.

"The king put a spell on me when I was just a little girl. He made sure than the scars would stay open, scab, then open again as often as they could for a year. That's why my scars are so easily visible," she whispered.

Horus and Shay kept talking about how charmed their lives were. How they had swordplay everyday, they went hunting, shooting. Christine had a sour look on her face. I could tell she was unhappy with the way the boys were treated compared to her.

"Christine, tell me more about yourself," Mom said.

Christine just got stiffer and stiffer as she sat there, not saying anything. I assured my mom it wasn't her she was acting off on.

"Chrissy, why don't you lie down?" I whispered.

"No. I won't succumb to weakness, Percy. Too long I've been cowering at the might of the king. But no longer. I'm never going back. He can't touch me," she whispered to me.

She turned to my mom and started telling her about her mother and all the good aspects. She was still sitting straight and stiff as a door, but she had to sit through bleeding scars.

"My mother was the kindest being on this Earth. She wouldn't hurt a fly. We were very close. We got even closer after my brother and sister died. Then these two troublemakers came along. And I helped with them as much I could. I was just four and six. Four with Horus. Six when Shay came along. Unfortunately I wasn't able to be there for them… 24/7. And my mother had to advise her… husband. And her husband and I got close when I was a girl… I'm sorry Sally. But may I use your…"

Mom looked confused at her sudden change in mood, and led her to the washroom.

Mom made dinner and led the younger boys to the kitchen. Christine had been in there for nearly an hour. I went and knocked on the door.

"Christine? Are you okay?" I called.

There was no answer. Just sniffles and sobs. I heard her whisper that she was decent and the door was open. I opened the door and saw her on the floor her head on her knees. I sat down beside her and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess. I don't mean to be this way," she rasped.

I didn't say anything. I pulled her closer. She put her head on my shoulder. She opened her hand and a ball of flame floated from her palm. A flower appeared on the floor and one of the windows in the living room blew open. Not only did she have control over water, she had control over all the elements of nature.

"One of the secrets I kept from him. This and many others."


	10. Chapter 10: Time to go!

**Hello! Now the story shall progress! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO HoO or any of Rick Riordans work. **

* * *

Christine's POV

The day was September twenty fifth. My birthday was a week away. Seventeen. I couldn't believe I was alive at this age. I was actually very relaxed that day. I had come home from that place called school with Percy. They boys, Horus and Shay, still hadn't come home. Just as I was worrying that they had come and taken them, they walked in through the door. Sally was very sweet and worried for the boys and me as she would for Percy.

She made dinner and we relaxed the rest of the day. Well the boys did. I sat at the table and did homework. I rather enjoyed school. Waking up wasn't a problem. I'd woken up at dawn for most of my life. It was cake.

I put the young troublemakers to bed and sang songs to them. I didn't start with Mother's lullaby. I sang musical theatre then ended with the lullaby. They were asleep this time. I sighed. They hated school. They loved learning, it the getting up they hated. It's unreasonable to get up that early, they said. I laughed when they said that. They were excelling. School should've been easy for them.

I went to my spot on the floor in Percy's bedroom. Our brother was already asleep in his bed. He insisted I have the bed, but I was a guest. I was okay on the floor. I crawled in to my sleeping bag and fell asleep.

When I woke up there was a roll of papyrus on Horus's bed. I picked it up and walked out to the kitchen.

"Good morning Christine. How did you sleep?" Sally asked.

Distracted, I answered. "Just fine, thank you Sally. Did you see this note?"

"Yes. I put it on Horus's bag. I didn't know what those pictures mean. Percy said you would. Is he still in that shower? You two need to go in an hour."

I flipped it over and saw that it had the name Pharaoh called me. _Kamilah._ Shaking, I opened it. I took a breath and read the hieroglyphs like I had all my life.

'_Kamilah,_

_I've taken your idiot brothers and a girl. A sister to someone you care for dearly. You knew this day would come, sweetheart. You knew I killed that bitch you called 'mother'. You should of thought of the consequences before you revealed yourself. Until you return and give me that beautiful pendant of yours, your brothers will be damaged beyond repair. Let's say, Horus might never be king. You have until the Festival of Hathor. You'll remember which pendant. The one your patron gave you. Now you either return and give the pendant, or you can allow your brothers to die a slow and painful death and you along with them. Better hurry. Time is not on your side._

_Your most sincere and loving king,_

_Babafemi.'_

The boys were gone. I had six days before my birthday. The Festival of Hathor. I ran to Percy's room and packed my backpack, not with schoolbooks, but with clothes and supplies.

"Christine, it's a day of school. It's not a quest," Sally said.

"I know Sally, but the boys are gone. Pharaoh has taken them. I need to get them. If I don't they'll die!" I explained, "Could you see if Percy hasn't been taken? I need a companion. Pharaoh won't keep his word."

* * *

Percy's POV

I had just put a shirt on when my mom knocked on the door. She looked rather distressed. I didn't know why. Christine, the boys, and I were safe. All together.

"Percy, you're not going to school today. Christine needs you," Mom said.

"What does she need me for? Homework? She should talk to Annabeth for that."

"No Percy. It's not about school."

I walked into the kitchen to have some breakfast before we left for school. When Christine saw me she sighed with obvious relief. She ran up to me and hugged me so tightly I thought I'd burst.

"Christine-"

"No time to explain. Grab Riptide and let's go!"

I started to question her actions again when there was a knock on the door. Christine answered it and gasped softly.

"Erik?"

Standing in the doorway was none other than Erik Dentler, son of Apollo. He had a small necklace in his hand. His eyes were full of worry. He briefly explained that his little sister had gone missing and the police wouldn't believe him. Christine explained quickly that she had reason to believe that the Pharaoh of Egypt had taken her.

"He's taken my brothers. In this letter he said he'd taken my brothers and a girl, who is a sister of someone I care deeply about," she said, hurriedly.

I immediately grabbed my backpack and packed some supplies. Ambrosia, nectar, the amulets Christine gave me, some clothes and money, both human and drachmas. If my brothers were gone than I was going to find them. I informed Christine I was ready to go.

"I'm coming with you," Erik declared.

"Erik no. I can't allow it. Pharaoh is a dangerous man. Manipulative, and heartless. He abused me all my life. It wouldn't surprise me if he was torturing our siblings now. I don't want you to get hurt," Christine argued.

"I don't care! Calla is my baby sister and I'm going to find her, with or without your help!"

"You won't find the palace without me. It's miles into the Sahara and is hidden under layers of magic!"

"Stop it!" I yelled. They both looked at me.

"Now. Chrissy how long do we have?"

"Until the Festival of Hathor. October fourth. My birthday. Six days."

"Okay. And how far into the Sahara is it?"

"From Giza? About thirty miles."

"Guards?"

"Lots. It's almost impossible to infiltrate the palace. Almost. You can bet there's going to be guards at every entrance with orders to kill us or bring us to Pharaoh."

I nodded. It was decided. Erik would come with us and we'd work together.

* * *

Christine's POV

So I was risking my brother and my friends lives. How wonderful. Sally said she'd book us a flight but we didn't have that kind of time. The boys and Erik's sister could be dead. Instead I walked into the living room and took out two skewers with powerful hieroglyphs written on them. I started to weave a door way right into the outskirts of Giza. I spoke with care. One wrong word and it would be over. One wrong word and I could kill us all. The sacred words of Nut and Geb, the sky and Earth, were fragile.

"Medou netjer. So hekret nezeratus ahk-he hamenatakus. Helrahdejer minatuhkia. Heka. Sia. Hu. Oh mighty Geb and gentle Nut. Grant us a passage to Egypt."

I continued chanting until the doorway was complete. I was exhausted and sweaty. But I'd have to deal with it. The door wouldn't stay open for very long. We said goodbye to Sally and Paul, her husband, and left. I got sand in my hair as I walked through the portal but that was normal. We were in Egypt. On the outskirts of Giza. I saw I was still in my pyjamas. A tank top and shorts. I only had flip-flops on and needed clothes.

"Come on," I said.

"Where are we going? I thought the Sahara was where all the sand was," Percy asked.

"True. But I need clothes to blend in. If you want, you two can stay here and wait for me and risk getting arrested for loitering," I snapped.

The two boys shrugged their shoulders. And with that we headed into town for a quick visit.

* * *

**So definitions and translating.**

**KAMILAH-(KAM-EE-LAH) meaning perfection. The Pharaoh used this name to torment Christine since her mother called her an angel. Angels are seen as perfect creature who can do no wrong. Christine defied the king therefore making her a nuisance to him. Teasing her and calling her Kamilah was also the name for which he'd chosen for her seeing that Christine is not an Egyptian name.**

**Medou netjer- the words of the gods.**

**So hekret nezeratus ahk-he hamenatakus- I plead with those who have guided me to help me now and grant me passage through Duat.**

**Helrahdejer minatuhkia- Give me the courage to seek what I mean and destroy the evil which lives inside a soul.**

**Heka- divine magic**

**Sia-divine knowledge **

**Hu-divine utterance**

**Please ****review!**


	11. Chapter 11:Time runs dry

**Hello. So this a longer chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own PJO or HoO. Nor do I own Phantom of the Opera or Love Never Dies. The lyrics are from Love Never Dies with a few differences. I do not own Rick Riordan's or Andrew Lloyd Webber's work.**

* * *

Christine's POV

After I bought a simple linen dress and some sandals, I started looking for sleeping bags. We were going to spend the night here in town but after that we couldn't come back there. Finally I found some and bought them. Percy and Erik were complaining about how hot it was here. I rolled my eyes. According to Annabeth, Percy went to Alaska. I would complaining about the cold.

"Stop complaining you two. We are not travelling today," I snapped.

"Why not? We're on a schedule," Erik asked.

"Because, it would not be wise to travel during the day. We die from dehydration or a snake or scorpion bite. It's wiser to travel in the desert at night. We may have a small time limit but we cannot run into these things. We need to stay focused and use our wisdom and wits."

It frustrated me how dense boys can be.

We walked into a little motel that evening. The man behind the desk looked sketchy, but all we needed was some beds for the night. Plus I always slept with a knife in my hand.

"We need a room with three single beds please," I stated.

The man looked at me and did nothing but smile menacingly.

"I'm sorry. But we're all booked."

I rolled my eyes and pulled my dagger out. Before he could call for help, I had it against his clean-shaven jaw.

"Now look. I'm in a very bad mood. I've lost those closest to me and you're not helping me get into a better mood. Now, unless you want your smooth throat cut, you're going to find us a room with three bed. Bring a mattress if need be," I hissed.

He nodded and gave me a key. "Room 25A. There are three singles there."

Satisfied, I took my blade back and sheathed it. Taking the key from his hand, I led Percy and Erik to the room. I looked at the lock that hung on the wall. Nine thirty in the morning. We'd have to leave soon. I opened the door and immediately went to a bed and laid down. The two boys looked at me confused. I sighed in frustration.

"We leave tonight. Get as much sleep as you can. For the next few days, we're going to be nocturnal."

* * *

That evening we checked out from the motel and caught the last cab to the edge of the city. The driver was confused about why we needed to be there, but didn't pry.

"Keep your secrets. Leave me out of your teenage troubles," he grumbled.

We headed out into the desert night. After about a mile, Percy turned to me.

"I thought you didn't know anything about modern day life," he accused.

I laughed. "Well, I knew some things. Mother would take me out into the city as often as she could. She thought it best I know what the world is like now."

Ten miles in and I saw the sun starting to rise. Ra wouldn't wait any longer. I got a tent from my pack and assembled it. Twelve hours of sleeping, in broad daylight, with monsters everywhere.

"You two get rest," I told the boys, "I'll take first watch."

The two settled in and I sat inside keeping a close eye on the outside. A few times a demon or something would come by the tent but moved on thinking we were ignorant mortals or modern day people. The monsters I grew up knowing didn't bother with mortals or modern day people. They targeted people who knew their existence, or people who were like Percy and me. I didn't wake them the entire day. I was too worried about what waited for e behind the city's gates. They always remained closed. Not unless someone who knew of our kingdoms existence came seeking to join us. I went through every possibility in my head. We show up and are warmly welcomed. We show up and are killed. We show up and are tortured for the pharaoh's enjoyment. We were beyond the city now. And no one would understand who and what we are.

* * *

Night settled in and we dispatched and continued. For four days we travelled. Just when Erik and Percy were starting to lose hope, I saw the familiar pillar of the outside gates. I smiled. But my mind started to weep. We wasted nearly five night and a day. We only had two days before Horus, Shay, and Erik's sister Calla died. I had the stupid pendant around my neck. What did he want with it anyway? It was a simple piece of jewelry. Then the answer flashed in my mind.

"No," I whispered as we prepared the tent for dawn. I couldn't believe he wanted it for what he did. To use the power… And in such a blasphemous way. I didn't sleep that day. Percy insisted I sleep, as did Erik. I waved them off and spoke the sleeping slash peace spell. They quieted and fell asleep. I stayed up thinking over what was to happen if I gave the freaking pendant to him. So in anticipation I asked the father Earth to grant me a stone exactly like the one that hung around my neck. Geb obliged. Others would say the mother Earth but I didn't know of any female Earth goddess, other than Terra/Gaea the Greek/roman goddess of the Earth. I took my knife and made carving in it identical to the ones on the one I was wearing. I gave a teensy bit of my magic to throw him off the scent. I had just finished when the sun went below the horizon. I woke the two and we set off again. We walked for an hour before we reached the fifty-foot gates.

"Great. How are we going to get over these?" Erik asked.

Instead of answering, I walked over to the east, back the way we came. The boys were whisper-calling me back. But I stopped walking probably ten meters away. I turned and stared at the gates. I stared until I saw the shine of steel hinges. I headed back to the boys but veered right. The boys followed suit. I ran my hand over the wall until I felt a small break in the stone. I smiled and faced the small door.

"A secret entrance!" Percy exclaimed, "Christine, how did you know about this?"

I smiled at my brother. But didn't say anything. I'd give him the answer when we came upon the palace.

We snuck into the city I grew up knowing. We slid around the sandstone and clay houses. Occasionally, Erik or Percy would make a sound where residents would wake up and check what it was. A guard was notified and scouted the area we were in. I whispered a small spell and put it in a ball of air. I blew and it would travel to the guard. He fell asleep on the spot. Having more magic than a sea god could give you, helped a lot. Finally, when dawn was not far off, we reached the palace. Again, I did the same as I did earlier. I stared at the wall that stood between us an dour goal. I hummed a little melody as I did so. A song Mother had always sung to me. Granted, it was Phantom of the Opera, but it was special to me all the same. As was Love Never Dies. I saw the small door to the right and headed straight to it. The guys followed. I started to unlock the door when Percy asked me how I knew all these side entrances.

I smiled again. "It helps having a mother who was just as rebellious," I said, not saying the whole truth.

Erik looked at me with fascination. I smiled, shyly. I had never felt this way about anyone. It frightened me. '_Don't be frightened you fool! You love him!' _ My mind screamed. _No I don't. I'm only sixteen. Seventeen in two days. I don't even know what love is,' _my rational mind argued. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

I opened the small door and ushered the two in. I followed and led the way. I opened the door at the end of the small hallway. I made the signal for silence. I looked both ways before making sure it was clear. I waved for them to follow. I started to lead them to my old room. We got through three hallways, ten staircases, and four arches before I spotted a servant. I halted and waited for the boy to scurry away. When he did, I waved on. My senses alert for danger or another presence other than Erik and Percy. We were in the hallway next to mine. I looked both left and right before moving along.

We got to my old room door. I was sensing for a spell but felt none. I checked if it was locked. It wasn't. I held out my hand to turn the knob when I heard a familiar voice sing.

* * *

_"Hathor help me, could it be? No it couldn't possibly."_

I didn't turn but sang the words that came after the familiar song.

_"Sorry, do I…"_

_ "Yes I think you do."_

I turned and saw the greatest friend in the world. The one I was saddened most at leaving behind. I smiled widely.

_"Have we…"_

_ "Go on, take a guess."_

_ "Wait it can't be. Is it?"_

_ "Yes!"_

_ "Oh my gods. I can't believe it's you!"_

I embraced my dearest friend. We'd known each other since birth. I pulled away to examine to old friend. She grew to the same height as me; her black hair had wavy curls instead of being pin straight. Her dark eyes shone with happiness. Percy cleared his throat and Erik quietly coughed to remind me we were on a schedule. I waved them off and hugged my old friend again.

"What are you doing here, Chris? Do you have a death wish?" she frantically asked.

"The boys were taken. He left a note by my bedside saying that they'd die if I didn't return with the pendant our patron gave me," I explained, showing the fake.

She was about to say something else when we heard noise and gruff voices. We gasped and ran into my old room. Percy and Erik ran in first. I closed the door and locked it.

"Though I'm happy that you're back Chris, you could've told me and I'd have gotten them back to you," my friend pointed out, "I am a priestess now. He can't touch me."

"I know, but he is the high priest of Amun. He thinks you dirt under his feet unless you're a high priestess. I'm sorry my friend, but I had to come. I'm not going to risk my brothers lives or yours," I said.

She laughed. "I still intend on having a family my friend. I couldn't do that if I became high priestess before I had the chance. And I understand. If it were my brothers I'd be doing the same thing. I just don't want you hurt again. You swore off men after what happened last year. And I can't bear the sight of you limping again."

I smiled and opened my mouth to answer when Percy cleared his throat again.

"Mind explaining and introducing us?" he reminded.

I made quick introductions when my friend asked me the question at hand.

"What does he want with the pendant anyway?"

"Think about it," I said. She did and her eyes widened with horror.

"He wouldn't!"

"He murdered his own wife, Cal. I think he would," I pointed out.

"Wait," Erik interrupted. We looked at him.

"Your name is the same as my sisters. Is it me or is that strange?"

"A coincidence, Erik," I dismissed.

We continued talking about what we were to do and came up with nothing. Calla took a step back and saw how dirty we were.

"Well for one thing. You can't see His Majesty like that. Let's get you three cleaned up. I'll call for my own servants. They can be trusted, they were yours at one time Chris."

* * *

Soon we were all bathed and dressed. Percy and Erik in their own clothes and me in a dress befitting my station. I shook my head in disapproval. Charomin and Kiya were confused at the disapproval of dress. I was a princess. I told them why I was here and why they were here in secret. Their eyes widened in shock and immediately found a dress that looked like the kind a servant of high rank would wear.

"Better," I said smiling.

I slipped the dress on and put simple gold bands on my biceps. A simple gold collar covered my chest and shoulders. I slipped my menat necklace on and covered it with my dress. Kiya smiled at the sight of their princess doing such good deeds for the sake of others. Charomin, the girlish one of the two, kept on pestering me if I had found the holy _one_.

"No, Charomin. I've found the _one_ yet. And no, I've not bore any children. Whether they be bastards or not. Stop asking," I ordered.

The girl silenced her talk of love, though I knew she suspected me and Erik were and item. Which we were not.

Calla came back from her holy duties and spoke of where the boys and the girl were being held.

"I heard from a couple of guards that they are being held in one of the prison cells furthest to the west. You know what that means if they're in the west. I could be wrong though. He might've said many things to throw you off the trail."

I nodded. "It means they're doomed if we don't stop him. And if he did, we're in more trouble than I had thought."

We had one day before the boys were killed. The Festival of Hathor was tomorrow and the prison was on the other side of the city outside the gates.

There was a knock on the door and I jumped. I pushed Percy and Erik behind pillars and hid under my old bed. Calla answered the door to find the king waiting on the other side.

* * *

"Lady Calla. I'd of thought you'd be out tending to the festivities," he accused.

"No, your majesty. I was missing my dear friend for tomorrow is also her birthday," Calla lied smoothly.

"I see," Babafemi answered.

_ 'Beloved of his father? More like Hondu. All he wants is war right now. However small,' _I thought.

They exchanged curt answers before the king left with the words "She better hurry if she wants to see her brothers alive again. Do you hear, Kamilah?"

* * *

**So again with this patron. And Christine keeps mentioning a certain goddess. Can you guess? Also the two young princes could be anywhere. Will they and little Calla be found in time? So yeah. Please review.**

**Babafemi-(BA-BA-FEM-EE) meaning beloved of his father.**

**Hondu-(HON-DOO) meaning war.**


	12. Chapter 12:Brainstorms and help

**Hello! Now I was going to end it after a certain ****sentence but it wasn't enough words for my taste to yeah. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer! Does everyone get the point? I don't own anything. Except for my characters. I don't own Ricks.**

* * *

Percy's POV

Kamilah. Why did people, especially the king, call Christine that? As the pharaoh left Christine crawled out from underneath her bed. She looked angry and well as anxious.

"You three need to leave," her friend, Calla said.

"I know. We need to find them today. But look at me Cal. People and servants will recognize me, disguise or not," Christine said frantically.

She had a point. But I had an idea. Both Erik and I had relatively tan skin and Christine had tanned skin. If Erik and I dressed up as servants and walked around no one would give us a second glance. I suggested this to Christine and Calla and immediately they both said no.

"Even if you weren't recognized, if you didn't do something right you'd be whipped or worse."

"And I'm not risking your lives for the sake of information. Or a location."

Well I was out of ideas. Christine and Calla kept talking as if Erik and I weren't there. I didn't mind. I'd only met the priestess last night and didn't understand the Egyptian ways like Christine. Erik kept watching my sister with an emotion and interest I couldn't place. I smiled.

"I'm going to brain storm with Erik over here, okay," I said. The two friends didn't acknowledge my words just kept talking, switching from English to Egyptian. I led Erik over to an archway on the side of the bed. He looked a little intimidated. He probably knew I was about to give him the big brother talk. I simply smiled at him. He was a year younger than me. Only seventeen.

"Listen Erik. You've heard the rumors and the words from Christine's mouth. But I want you to know that if you hurt my sister or break her heart or cause her harm in any way, you'll be very, _very_ sorry. I love my sister and will do anything for her. Even break a guys bones. Understood?"

He gulped and nodded. "Yes. I understand. I promise I won't hurt her."

"Good," I said, and turned back to the girls. They still were speaking rapidly.

Christine suddenly jumped, as if the answer had become clear.

"Calla. What if we enlist the help of our patron?" she suggested.

I was on guard then. The last time I heard someone say 'his or her patron' was when we were fighting Gaea. I listened to my sister and the priestess making plans when a woman just appeared behind them. She was one of the most beautiful goddesses I'd ever seen. She was almost like Calypso. She was beautiful in a simple way. She wore a simple linen dress with gold bangles on her biceps and a gold collar around her chest and shoulders. She had a menat necklace of her own counteracting her collar. She had a headpiece framing her face. It had a cow on it. It confused me to have a cow on it, but all in all it was very beautiful.

She cleared her throat and the girls jumped. They stared in shock and bowed. Bow didn't even begin how low they went. They were kowtowing.

"Rise my faithful students," the woman said. The girls stood up immediately.

"Christine Mesi Lotus etc, and Calla. You two have ben the most faithful in your lives. You have not shaken your ways when trouble came. Especially you, Christine," she said. Christine looked down. The woman smiled.

"My lady, I have done nothing but sin. My soul feels heavy in my physical form. I lie and cheat to stay safe and protected. I have lied to my own brothers. I do not deserve your gratitude," Christine murmured.

"Oh but you have, Christine. You would sacrifice your life for those of you love. All your life you have made sure that Bomani Darius and Darwishi were safe from the hands of your father. Or should I say Babafemi. You sacrificed your happiness and life and well being for theirs. You lied and cheated to keep them and your friends safe. Your soul is safe from damnation." the woman said.

The woman smiled at Calla. Calla bowed her head lower. I wondered if this woman was their patron. If she was, I was still on edge.

"Calla. You have helped your sister a lot the past day. And the past years. I applaud you. Well done my student and servant."

Calla blushed and murmured thanks. Sister? What the hell was happening? I looked at Erik, but he was just as confused.

"You've not much time my daughters," the woman said, looking serious.

"Yes my lady, we know. But we don't know where to begin searching without blowing cover," Christine explained.

The woman took this into account and closed her eyes. She started mouthing words. Calla and Christine looked hopeful. Soon the woman smiled but with anger and sadness.

"I know where they are. But you would know the location well, Christine."

"What do you mean Lady Hathor?" Christine asked. So that was the woman's name. Hathor. Christine told me about her. Goddess of love, health, fertility, music and more.

"Think about it, my daughter. If he really wanted you to be cut down and submit, where would he go to spill your brothers blood?"

Clarity shone through Christine's eye, and Calla's. They looked at each other with horror.

"Christine, I'm not letting you go there," Calla swore.

"I have to or Horus and Shay, as well as Erik's sister are as good as dead."

Christine and Calla bickered before thanking their goddess for her help. Hathor smiled and vanished.

"So where are they?" Erik asked.

Instead of answering him, Christine went to her backpack and pulled out her sword, knife, and bow. Then, she closed her eyes and stuck out her hand. It vanished in the air. She pulled back after a minute with a quiver of arrows and a briefcase in her hand. I stared in confusion and awe. Calla seemed unfazed, like she had seen this a million times before. Erik and I were in utter shock.

"So. After an entire two months of no practice, you're going to just use it like you're a natural," Calla said.

Smirking, Christine replied. "Yes _Lily_. After all, I am a natural. You've seen me. Elemental magic is my forte. As well as my combat magic. I'm ready to go."

Scowling at the name, Calla just hugged her friend.

"Then may the gods have mercy on you, my dear old friend," she whispered.

"You too, Cal. I hope our paths cross again someday," Christine said.

We headed to the door before Calla stopped us. Handing Christine a small box, she whispered something in Egyptian. Christine's eyes watered a bit as she hugged her friend.

"Maybe this is our chance to use it, Cal," she murmured, "See if we can do it."

"Maybe. But I've shirked my duties long enough."

"Please. Change and come with us."

"Fine."

And with that we were off. For the past day, it was like Erik and I were invisible. Did Christine remember her companions? Or did the familiar landscape jog her memory a bit?

* * *

Christine led the way. We were headed west and that confused me. But Christine knew where she was going. We slid around corners and hid in the shadows. Many times we asked Christine and Calla where we were headed, but they ignored us. So, clear in our place, Erik and I followed in pursuit. As we neared the west gates, Calla turned to Christine and spoke in Egyptian. Christine nodded and kept going. We found the secret entrance in the wall and went through, fleeing the city. I could see the prison Christine had spoken of from our position. We rested for the night in a shed outside the walls. Calla took watch that night and soon we were in front of a door beside the prison. We had stopped in front of a building beside the prison.

"Christine, where are we going?" I asked for the umpteenth time. Looking at me with a distant look in her eyes, Christine answered my question.

"Haven't you guessed? We're going to my old torture cell."

* * *

"Your what?" Erik exclaimed. Christine looked at him with a sad expression. She opened the door and walked down. It led underground. After walking a considerable amount, enough to tire us out except Calla and Christine, we stopped in front of a cell that was marked **"Cell 593-royal chamber. Occupant Kamilah. Current occupants: Bomani, Darwishi, Calla." **There was that name again. Kamilah. What did it mean? Before I could ask, Calla turned to Christine.

"If anything happens, I'm glad to have called you a friend and sister. Happy birthday Christine."

"If anything happens I will visit as a ka as often as I can. Happy Festival Calla. I'm very lucky to have known you. My faithful friend and sister."

Christine held out her hand and Calla took it. They smiled before chanting words in Egyptian then in English.

"Sisters and friends until the end of time. We are bonded by Hathor's loving hand. May we never be parted in death or life."

Calla then turned into a falcon and sat upon Christine shoulder. Christine turned to Erik and I and asked us if we were ready. I gripped Riptide in my pocket and nodded. Erik set his hand upon the hilt of his sword and nodded. Then taking a deep breath, Christine opened the door.

* * *

**So there is chapter 12. Hope you liked it. **

**BOMANI-(BO-MAN-EE)-warrior. Horus's true first name**

**DARIUS-(DARE-EE-US)- name of a pharaoh. Horus's true middle name**

**DARWISHI-(DAR-WISH-EE)- saint. Seamus's true first name**

**CALLA-(CAL-AH)-Latin, meaning Lily.**

**please ****review.**


	13. Chapter 13:Deals and Decisions

**Hello. Chapter 13 for you guys. Thank you those who are being such faithful readers. It means a lot to me when people actually stay to follow the story.**

* * *

Percy's POV

What I saw was hell above ground. Horus and Shay were hanging by their limbs, and Erik's sister was lying unconscious on a table. All three of them were bloodied to small, weak, balls of bones. Erik saw his sister and stepped forward to get to her but was stopped by Christine. I trusted my sister to get everyone, including herself, out of here alive. Sitting in a chair tending to a rather large fire was the man who I knew as the king. Without turning to face us, he spoke.

"You were almost too late, Kamilah. I was about to burn from this… heat."

Christine's expression hardened. "Your games are at an end Babafemi. Here is the pendant. Now let them go."

The man laughed. "No. I found I rather enjoyed these pathetic excuses for heirs squirming in pain."

"But why the girl? What's she to you?" Christine asked.

"Torturing my future daughter in law amused me."

Christine's eyebrows shot up in surprise and shock. He thought her and Erik were going to get married. I almost laughed. But Christine did not. Her expression only got harder and angrier.

"What do you want from me?" she asked quietly. I would've thought she'd be yelling at him by now but it was her quietness that intimidated me. I was, and I hate to admit it, frightened at her calmness.

"I want your power. I want your youth. I want a lot of things. But in the eyes of the public, you're still my daughter. Even though you and your brothers are the spawn of that Greek and the whore I disposed of."

I could tell Christine wanted to scream that her mother was not a whore but she knew better. It was a game of wit with this guy.

Ripping her pendant off her neck she tossed it to him. I saw Falcon Calla twitch with fear. Whatever the pendant was, it was powerful. Babafemi picked it up and put it on.

"Now I will be known as the king who put an end to the monstrosity that is Egypt now and return our home to it's former glory!"

"You can't. The gods as well as the government would stop you. You're a mortal. The gods are immortal. You will fail," Christine pointed out.

The king was about to answer when his hand went to his neck. He ripped off the pendant, and where the charm sat was a burn mark. Babafemi stomped on the pendant destroying the jewel and, I'm assuming its power. But I was wrong.

"You stupid, insolent, girl! You thought you could fool me? Giving me a fake? A counterfeit? Putting some of your magic in it? Think again!"

He stood up and grabbed a whip that hung on the wall. He walked up to Shay and lashed. Shay cried out in pain. I felt my eyes widen and my anger get the best of me. Christine held a hand up to stop me. Without warning the king flew back and hit the wall, sending weapons to the ground.

"Bitch!" he cried. He started to stand but was knocked down by the fire encircling him. He shouted for the guards and five came down. Calla took flight and landed in front of me. Erik, Calla, and I fought but ultimately failed. The king was still encircled by the ring of fire. Christine was walking towards him when the king called out in Egyptian. Christine stopped in her tracks. She spoke in Egyptian. Pharaoh laughed.

"I'll make you a deal. Hand over the real pendant, submit, and I'll let your friends go."

"No."

Christine lunged at him and they went tumbling. The guards made no move to kill us and so I elbowed one in the nose. Erik stepped on his guards toe. Calla kicked hers in the shin. Then she turned and kicked him in the balls. She knocked him out with a final punch to the nose. She went after Christine and Erik and I fought.

After the last guard was on the ground either dead or unconscious, we stepped towards Calla and Christine. The king was in his chair.

"Stop. I'll make you a deal. Your mother loved your voice. She loved it when you performed. It was one of the few times I actually felt pride for you Kamilah. Sing for me and I'll forget the pendant. But if you don't, I'll kill your friends. Deal?"

I felt a knife against my throat. My eyes flicked to Erik and Calla. They were being held with a knife too. Christine looked back at us and glared at the man who raised her.

"Swear it. Swear upon the Throne of Ra that you'll keep your word."

"I do."

"Then. I have no choice than to do it."

"What are you doing?" I angrily whispered.

"I'm saving your damn lives," she whispered back.

* * *

She was to stay in her old room in the palace, whereas Erik, his sister, and I were to be imprisoned. Calla along with us. According to her superiors and the king, she committed treason. So the four of us were stuck in a cold cell that resided underground. Shay and Horus were sent to the palace to be healed by physicians and magicians.

"But what about your life, Chris?" I asked.

"I'm willing to die for those I love. And if singing and being executed is what is going to save you and the boys, Calla, and Erik and his sister. Then I'm willing to do it."

It was pointless arguing with her. She knew what she was doing. She walked past and towards Babafemi. She spoke for a moment and he nodded. She came back to us and whispered, "You are now guests but you're more prisoners than guests. At least you get a hot meal and plumbing."

She got us to stay in the palace. By her rooms. It wasn't perfect but it was something.

"Chris. Are you sure?" Calla asked.

"Yes my sister. I'm sure. If this is what will save you, I'll do it. Mother and Hathor as well as Abayomi are my angels of music."

"Christine Daae indeed. Your mother was right in naming you after her."

Christine smiled. We kept walking to the palace, in silence after that. I thought about what Christine and Calla said. Calling each other sisters. Though they looked similar, it was clear that they weren't related. They were close, that was clear. Close like sisters but why actually call yourselves sisters if you're not? When we finally got back to the palace and had settled in to my room beside Erik's, Christine came to see if I was comfortable.

"I am. But I have a question for you," I said.

"Shoot. But if it's about saving your life-"

"No. It's not. Why do you and Calla call yourselves sisters when you're not?"

She smiled and had a distant look in her eyes. Her green eyes shone with happy memories instead of the tears of pain.

"Calla and I are bonded by Hathor. As children we chose a god or goddess to study under. I chose Hathor, so did Calla. Not many choose Hathor because she is thought to be only good for love, and healing. But I chose to study under her because of music. As you know Percy, my mother absolutely loved music. She always sung when she could. I was named after her favorite musical theater character Christine Daae from Andrew Lloyd Webber's Phantom of the Opera. When I became old enough Mother taught me how to sing. Hathor helped along the way, getting my voice to where it is now. Calla chose to study under Hathor because she loved her family and longed for one of her own. It was because of love she studies under Hathor. One could say I'm doing the same thing. But since we are her students, we are known as her daughters, therefore bonding us as sisters."

It made sense, sort of. I didn't really understand how one could become a daughter from being a student. But I shrugged it off. She answered my question. But there was another one that bothered me so.

"Christine. Why does the king call you Kamilah?"

Her expression darkened a significant amount. I was actually afraid she might lose her temper on me. But she sighed sadly and spoke.

"Kamilah is the name Babafemi chose for me. Christine isn't an Egyptian name.

"Neither is Seamus or Horus."

"Horus is. Horus is the falcon god of war, medicine and protection. But the boys chose those names for themselves. I did not. When Babafemi learnt his queen named their daughter a modern, normal name he was furious but he couldn't do anything to change it. So instead of acknowledging me by my name he'd call me daughter. But when I started rebelling he called me Kamilah. Mother always called me her little angel. She'd even go far as to say her angel of music, like Christine with her Phantom. Kamilah means perfection in my language as in the king's eyes he thought it perfect. For I was a devil spawn but was called an angel. He taunts me with it. It's meant as an insult."

"So the boys chose their names to fit in to the world?"

"Exactly."

So my sister was not only abused but also insulted just because her name was considered "normal". All the while the boys lived a charmed life and had things handed to them on a silver platter. Christine said that women were considered equal and were respected, most times. This didn't sound like what she said. This was bullshit. She was a human, well half human, but human just the same. She wasn't a monster nor was she devil spawn. I felt insulted for my sister.

"Don't feel angry Percy. What is past is past. It's better to leave it that way," Christine told me.

I couldn't help but feel angry. That selfish king treated his daughter like horseshit!

"Percy. The only reason he treats me like he does is because he knows that I'd do anything for those I love. Meaning if I step out line, the boys are goners. Better to take the high road and make sure they're safe."

I could see the wisdom in her words. But I was angry none of the less.

We had a week until Christine was to sing. And I was not looking forward to it. If this didn't work we were dead.

* * *

**Please ****review.**


	14. Chapter 14:Training begins

**Last chapter before I go to sleep.** **Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer! I do not own PJO or HoO. I do not own the songs or lyrics in this chapter. Full credit goes to their composers.**

* * *

Christine's POV

"You're doing well Chris. But sharpen your vowels. Stand tall. Try again," Calla said.

My friend was doing everything in her power to make sure my voice was ready. I was grateful to have a friend like her. I opened my mouth and sang. Babafemi, being the asshole he was, chose a theater song. To further my pain in losing Mother, as well as mock me. He despised musical theatre.

"I don't care which one you choose. Just make it theatre," he had said.

Calla shook her head at me again. "You're tensing up. Relax. Pretend it's just me here, okay? Now sing!"

I kept singing, going higher and higher until Calla screamed her last 'sing'. My hand flew to my throat. Did that sound come from me?

"That's what he needs to hear!" Calla exclaimed.

I smiled slightly. And sang again. I was to perform three songs of my choosing. Two up-tempo and one aria. I had only five more days. And I was practicing from dawn to dusk.

"Cal, can I take a break. If I keep singing like this I won't have a voice to use," I complained.

"Chris remember what is on the line."

I was about to answer my friend when a servant came through the room's door. He gave me a small scroll of papyrus and ran out. I opened it and sighed.

"What?" Calla asked.

"He wants me to do a piece that would be considered vaudeville trash, with a 'bump and grind' tone," I said, with fake enthusiasm.

It was mockery enough singing theatre when Mother's death was still fresh, to save my friends and family, and now he wanted me to be an "Oo-La-La Girl". I ripped the parchment and threw it on the ground.

"You must be angry to rip papyrus. Strength kicking in?"

"It's travesty! He's always hated me. Even when I was a babe. Why let me live? Why not kill me when I was a newborn? According to Kiya I was underweight and small and couldn't have survived! Yet I did. Why not end my life now and let you go?"

I threw myself on the ground and sat in front of the altar to Hathor. I felt like crying. Was this as far as my voice would take me? A final performance before I would die? Calla kept insisting I wasn't going to die, but I knew better. I looked at the ring Mother gave me for my fifteenth birthday. It was the ring that she gave to Femi, and when she died she gave it back and then she gave it to me. It was a simple silver band with small blue jades surrounding a small, but slightly larger, sapphire. One by one, he'd take the extras out and leave only Horus alive, despite his other sons and daughters. Sooner or later I'd be gone before my time and reunite with my brother, sister, and mother.

"Then should we rehearse _Bathing Beauty_?" I heard Calla say.

"Yeah. Bathing Beauty. Are the girls dancing and rehearsing?"

"Yep. They'll be just perfect. They fear for your life too."

* * *

I left at about sunset. My voice was going raw. Soon I wouldn't have a voice to use if I kept going like this. I clutched my necklace to my chest. The necklace, shell, and ring were all I had of my mother. I didn't even have a picture or carving. I hated being back here. Too many painful memories. But from what I knew from the world, the past never dies.

_"Why can't the past just die?" _I quietly sang to myself.

I was so caught up in the past that I didn't even notice Erik coming towards me. I actually bumped into him.

"Oh. Sorry. Lost in thought I guess," I whispered, not realizing who it was.

"Seriously? This was how we met. You day dreaming and walking straight into me," he said, "But I don't mind. If it means I get to see you more."

I looked up and saw Erik's beautiful eyes. I smiled sheepishly and continued walking with him. We held hands the whole time. It felt weird, holding hands with a boy who wasn't related to me. I was always weary of boys after what happened with my former betrothed. But Erik seemed like a sweet guy. He was passionate about his music, and writings. He lived and breathed music apparently.

"You can go hours without food?"

"Yeah. As long as I have an instrument I'm set. Even with all the noise at camp it feels quiet without music."

"Inspiration?"

"Haven't found anything yet. Or anyone," he said softly.

I found him intriguing. He knew who he was. A composer, a magician, an architect, a writer. He was so many things and I didn't know who I was. I didn't even know _what_ I was. All I knew about myself was that I was a hollow shell of a person with nothing but a voice and her promises to keep her going. Yes I had family and friends but they didn't need a broken person in their lives. At moments I found myself longing to join my mother and siblings. To actually reunite with those I've lost. But that would mean leaving my brothers and Calla and… Erik.

"Christine?" Erik said, with concern.

"Yeah?"

"Could you sing for me? Not like you've been doing but just softly. Sweetly. Like you're singing a lullaby. I want to hear you before you destroy her voice singing for that bastard."

I nodded and obliged. I sang the lullaby Mother sang to me and the boys. Then I looked at him in the eyes and felt something in my chest. I sang one more song for him before I had to leave.

_"Hands touch. Eyes meet. _

_ Sudden silence, sudden heat._

_ Hearts leap, in a giddy whirl. He could be that boy._

_ But I'm not that girl._

_ Don't dream too far. _

_ Don't lose sight of who you are._

_ Don't remember that rush of joy._

_ He could be that boy. I'm not that girl._

_ Every so often we long to steal to the land of what might have been._

_ But that doesn't soften the ache we feel when reality sets back in._

_ Blithe smile, lithe limb._

_ She who wins some, she wins him._

_ Gold hair with a gentle curl._

_ That's the girl he chose. And heaven knows._

_ I'm not that girl._

_ Don't wish. Don't start._

_ Wishing only wounds the heart._

_ I wasn't born for the rose and pearl. _

_ There's a girl I know. He loves her so._

_ I'm not that girl."_

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I could tell he was thinking about the song. I was thinking about how I wouldn't allow myself to get carried away. I had a duty to my family. I had to get Percy home to Annabeth and I had to keep the boys safe.

"Why do you sell yourself short?"

I looked at Erik. "What do you mean?"

"You're so serious all the time, yet I know you're sweet, gentle, kind and loving. You've been through so much, I get that it's hard boosting your self confidence up after that, but… You have so much going for you. You distance yourself away. I see it with your brothers. You may laugh and talk with them but you're always calculating when something's going to happen."

I looked away. Yes, I was distant from them. But I had to be. Hathor said I'd have a major role in my time here. And whether that meant I was to die keeping my promise, or live alone helping others, it would stay that way.

"I must go. I start at dawn again. Uh… Goodnight, Erik," I whispered. I stood and left.

* * *

'_I sing the final notes of my ballad. The audience applauds me, even the king. He dismisses everyone except for my friends and myself. I step towards my brothers but am stopped by a knife to their throats._

_ "You swore!" I scream._

_ The king laughs. "I did not say that I swear. I said 'I do'. Doesn't count. I can change the game whenever I want. Make sure of that next time Kamilah."_

_ He unsheathes his sword and steps toward Calla. He cuts her down within seconds. I am unable to move. He cuts down Shay. Then Erik, and sister. He decapitates Horus and moves to Percy._

_ "A handsome young man. Have anyone special?"_

_ "The love of my life waits for me back home," Percy says._

_ "I'll send her an apology note," the king says._

_ The king thrusts his sword towards Percy's chest. I scream and lunge myself between the blade and my brother. The pain hurts but subsides. The king walks away after that, saying that we are free to go._

_ "Chrissy, you're going to be fine. I promise. It's not that bad," Percy says hastily. He has knelt down to apply pressure to the wound. He looms over me; sweat building above his brow. I smile the weakest of smiles._

_ "Percy. The real pendant is in my pocket. Take it and wear it with pride," I murmur. _

_ "No! You keep wearing it. The wound is already closing."_

_ "Percy-"_

_ "NO! You're going to live Christine. Don't you dare give up on me. I wish I could make this heal faster."_

_ I pity and love my brother at the same time. He knows as well as I that I'm as good as gone._

_ "Percy. Listen to me," I moan. With what little strength and breath I have I sing the final words Christine Daae sings to her son and the Phantom. _

_ "_Look with your heart and not with your eyes.

The heart understands. The heart never lies.

Believe… what it feels. And trust what it shows.

Look with your heart, the heart always knows.

Love is... not always beautiful. Not at the start.

So open your arms and close your eyes… tight.

Look with your heart.

And when it finds…love…"

_ I feel a wave of dizziness wash over me and I feel compelled to let go but I have to get through my last words. Percy keeps muttering that I'm going to go back to New York with him. _

_ "Percy."_

_ "What?"_

_ "_Come closer. I beg you."

_He leans down a bit so that our foreheads are touching._

"Closer still."

_He adjusts his position so that he's on his side and our noses almost touch. I look him dead in the eyes, full of sadness and regret._

"Remember, love never dies.

Hold me one last time."

_He sits up again and squeezes me again his chest. I smiled a bit. He whispers that he wishes he could change the outcome of what happened. So I sing again._

"Don't wish. Don't start.

Wishing only wounds the heart.

There's a girl I know. You love her so.

Return to her."

_I can't hold on any longer. I look outside an archway and see the river Nile. I smile and whisper with my last breath. _

_ "The Nile, Percy. I can see the river."_

_ "I can too. Don't worry. I'll get you there and it will heal you."_

_ "No. This was my destiny. I'm happy to have fulfilled it."_

_ I stare at the river as my ka leaves my physical body. As a ka, I kiss Percy's forehead and whisper a thank you for loving me and being there. For being my brother. I see he's crying. I look to my right and see Anubis. I happily take his hand and travel to the Underworld.'_

* * *

**So did you guys like it? Please review. Goodnight**


	15. Chapter 15:Pain and Memories

**So this chapter delves a teeny bit more into Christine's personality. I think you'll like it. If you guy have any suggestions, ****though I have a story line, I'd be happy to hear them. Also if any one knows some song they want Christine to perform, let me know!**

**Disclaimer!**

* * *

Christine's POV

I sat up in a cold sweat. It was only a dream. But it felt so real. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I looked out my balcony and judging by the waning moon sinking below the horizon; it must've been around 5:45 am. I got up anyway. In a hour I would be singing. I dressed and went to the best place I could think of to wait the time out. I slipped on my sandals and left my rooms. I climbed up nearly twenty staircases to get there. The palace roof. I sat on the edge, just like Mother and I used to. I felt like talking to somebody but no one was up yet. Except maybe the priests. But I didn't want to talk to them. Or interrupt their prayers for Ra. So I thought of the best person to speak to.

"Hey Mother. I may not be able to see you but I know your ka follows me around. Well when it's not in Duat. I miss you so much Mother. I've still never met my real father. I understand he's a god but… a sign would be nice."

I so wanted her to be there. She was so wise and gentle. She never judged me or anyone. Except her husband. She gave the best advice. I didn't have kohl on my eyes so I openly shed tears. I didn't make any noise but I cried.

"Oh Mother, I'm so confused. You sent us away so we wouldn't get hurt. How did he find us? You said no one knew where or what our destination was. And now I think I'm falling in love with a boy I've known for only two months! Mother, help me understand. And ask Abayomi if he ever really did love me. Cause at a time, I really did love him. When he ran away it broke my heart to see my friend go. Mother you're my angel of music as well as Hathor. Help me with all this. Please!"

I wiped my eyes and stood. I now had twenty minutes before I had to practice. I walked back to the small door in the floor and crawled back inside. I walked about ten meters before I stopped dead in my tracks. Standing not eight feet from me was… my mother. I felt my pulse race and my breathing shallow. Tears pooled in my eyes and poured over my cheeks. The one person I loved most in the world stood in front of me.

"Hello sweetheart," she said.

I couldn't say anything. I froze in place.

"Mama?" I heard myself say in a voice so broken I didn't recognize it. She nodded and opened her arms. Tentatively, I stepped towards her. I stopped walking when I was a foot away. I didn't want to let myself think I could hug her. She was a spirit. My arms would pass right through. But she wrapped her arms around me and she was solid. I cried harder and hugged her.

"Mama!"

"Yes. It's me. Oh my sweet little angel."

We stood like that for a while; me wrapped in my mothers arms like I was a child who lost their mother and found her.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too darling."

She pulled away. She held me at arms length and smiled.

"Oh look at you angel. You've grown so much since I last saw you! You're such a beautiful young woman."

"Mama, am I hallucinating?"

She laughed a bit at that. She kissed my forehead like she'd done so many times before.

"No. I'm really here. I asked Osiris if I could see you in a physical form. I'm still a ka. Just solid."

I cried a bit more and threw myself into her arms. She held me as I cried, whispering comforting words. I looked at the sun behind her and saw I was late.

"Mother I'm late for rehearsal!" I cried.

"I see that. Come on."

"Can anyone else see you?"

"No. Only you."

We walked together to the Temple of Hathor where Calla waited with her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face.

"And what took you so long?" she asked in an angry voice.

"I, uh, I… I got up early and went to the roof. Lost track of time," I said, glancing at my mother. She laughed.

We went to the chamber we had rehearsed the previous two days. Calla gave me the music though I knew the music inside out.

"From the beginning Chris."

I sang the melody again and again. Calla kept giving me pointers and I accepted them but they weren't helping. Mother smiled.

"Elongate the back of your neck a bit more. Make your vowels taller. Fill your lungs with air to the last inch. And stand tall," she whispered. I did as my mother said and my voice greatly improved. I smiled. Calla stared at me in amazement. Mother smiled beside me. I knew my mother would give only the best advice.

"Yes Christine! Just like that! Now do it again," Calla said.

I did it again and again and my voice only got stronger. My throat didn't hurt as much that day.

"Once more on Bathing Beauty," Calla said.

I rehearsed long and hard but my voice wasn't raw like it had been the past two days.

* * *

Calla said I had done better that day despite coming late. Mother and I walked back. She told me how Abayomi had loved me but he was only a servant and I a princess. The king would've never allowed it and probably would've killed him. So he ran way.

"He does know he broke my heart, running away like that. He was my confidant. Aside from Calla."

"He does and he regrets hurting you. But it had to be done."

She continued to tell me how Asim and Femi were fine and were so proud of me.

"I miss them. If I hadn't been so upset that day they'd still be here," I said.

"It was fate sweetie. They were going to… leave, before their time whether it was in the market or in the palace."

It was nice having my mother stand by me. Even if she was a ka and no one could see her. It was sunset and I suddenly got a horrible headache. I couldn't think clearly and I felt woozy. It hurt to blink and look at things. Mother noticed and helped me to my room. Though it probably looked strange; me leaning heavily on my mother when no one could see her. I laid down in the bed and closed my eyes. I immediately felt better. Mother was probably close by and sang lullabies to help me sleep.

When I woke up my mother was still there. I smiled at the knowledge of my mother not leaving me completely.

"Good morning my darling. How did you sleep?"

"Quiet well, Mother. Thank you. How long was I asleep?"

"Very nearly an entire day. Ra's boat is just past high noon. So it's 12:30 in the afternoon."

I saw that she was right and rushed to get up, but fell back due to pain in my head. I thought it was just a headache that would go away with some sleep. I was wrong. I've experienced this pain before. That was when a rogue magician took my shape shifting power. My magic was slowly being taken. I looked at Mother in a panic. She was still there, but she was concerned. In a day I'd be performing for the man who called himself a kind king and a loving ruler. I laid back down in my bed. There was a knock on the door and Percy came in.

"Hey Chrissy. Where have you been?" he teased, knowing fully I was here.

"Not now Percy. I'm not well," I mumbled.

He suddenly looked concerned and came to my side. He took my free hand and held it.

"What's wrong? Is it your voice?"

"No. My head," I said, but as I said that I got pain in my chest. Very sharp pain.

I cried out in pain and clutched my chest.

"Percy. I think my magic is being taken from me. I'm relying on my voice to save us now. But I'm not sure I'll be able to perform with this pain," I confessed.

"Of course you will. If you can walk after an entire days worth then you can perform," Percy encouraged.

I shook my head slightly. I knew as well as he that my expression was going to be blank if I performed. And expression is everything when it comes to performing.

"Percy, we need this to work. Go find a magician or a physician. They should be in the medical wing. I showed you where the Per Medjat was. It's around there," I instructed. He nodded and left.

Mother chuckled and smiled. "Showing outsiders our knowledge, are we?"

I scowled. "You always said the world should know our true history and not what the Greeks and Romans wrote. "

Mother laughed at my statement. She knew I'd always agree with her. Mother was wise beyond her years. Even if she was, to blatantly put it, dead. I rolled my eyes and set my head down again. Before long Percy returned with my personal physician from my childhood. He had tended to my wounds after I received them.

"Imhotep. I'm so grateful you're here. Thank you Percy for getting him."

My brother shrugged his shoulders, as if to say 'no big deal'. My old physician came to my side and examined me.

"It's really no trouble princess. You were, and always will be, my favorite patient. You were never impatient with me, you trusted me and my concoctions, and you always said 'thank you' after I tended to you."

I blushed a bit. "Well you were named for the great healer himself. Of course I'd trust you."

He smiled and made a small concoction made of honey and some healing herbs. I drank it without hesitation. It wasn't a sleep potion, I was thankful for that. I recognized the ingredients. It was a simple pain remedy to help make my aches tolerable.

"Now rest for the day. You'll be right as rain before tomorrow. I wish you luck Your Highness. The king is a tyrant. I cannot wait for your brother to take the throne." And with that he left. Percy stayed by my side until I fell back asleep. And frankly, I was okay with that. I heard Mother sing her lullaby and fell asleep to it.

* * *

**Definitions-**

**ABAYOMI-(AH-BAY-OH-ME) brings joy**

**IMHOTEP-(IM-HO-TEP) considered to be the first architect, scholar, and physician.**


	16. Chapter 16:ShowTime

**So now we get to the performing! I had some friends of mine choose some songs. I ****couldn't choose myself because there were so many to choose from! But anyway, here's chapter 16! **

**Disclaimer! All lyrics and titles belong to their respective composers. **

* * *

Percy's POV

Christine seemed more herself after that physician came and examined her. And today was the day. An entire show was to be performed. Christine herself was to perform four pieces instead of three. Luckily her mother taught her basically every theatre song there was. It was 5 hours before the show began and I went backstage to see my sister. Already a crowd had formed at the palace gates. I found my sister gazing out a window. Through her costume you could see her chest rise and fall very quickly. She was anxious. All of her back up dancers and chorus girls were getting ready but they stopped to glance at my sister.

"Oh Hathor what a crowd," Christine practically sang.

"Nervous?" I asked.

"Just a bit Percy."

I rolled my eyes a little bit. She'd do fine. She'd get us our of here alive and in one piece. At least I hoped she would. I missed Annabeth terribly and couldn't wait to get home. My own mom was probably worried sick.

"Chris, look who you are! A headline ad, and a major star. You're a hit!"

"Wonder what he'll think."

"He'll love it and you. You have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard," I encouraged.

She didn't look at me. Unsure of what to do, I stood there awkwardly. Some of the chorus girls were staring at me. Apparently they'd never seen a boy in the ladies dressing room. I looked at my sister's costume. It was probably one of the most scandalous costumes I'd ever seen. It had a low neckline and it flared out stiffly mid thigh. If she leaned back you could see her stockings and her white shorts. Good thing she wore white stockings to contemplate her very pink outfit. She had a falcon's skull on top her head covered in pink, yellow, blue and green feathers. Her neck was decorated with a choker necklace. But the jewel went down over her collarbone. She had 1900's pink high heels on. It was clear as day she was meant to look like a Coney Island "Oo-La-La" girl.

"If you like this, you should see my costume for Bathing Beauty," Christine commented glumly.

"You look nice," I insisted.

"Percy, I look like a saloon prostitute. Not a performer!"

I was about to reply when Calla came in. She had a nervous look on her face.

"Only four more hours before show time. Want to pray. Maybe ask Hathor for a blessing?"

"Yes, but I shouldn't get my costume dirty," Christine pointed out.

I felt a little awkward. I never grew up with the Greek gods since birth like Christine or Calla. Then something occurred to me. I hadn't seen the boys in a week. I said goodbye and went to look for them. They were quite easy to find. I found them in their courtyards. They were so beat up you could hardly recognize them.

"Hey guys. How are you holding up?"

"We now see what Chrissy had to put up with," Horus said. Shay nodded.

"I guess we never really respect a person until we've walked in their shoes," I said.

Shay nodded again. I found that strange. He always had a thing or two to say about something. I noticed he was holding his jaw in a certain way but other than that, he seemed pretty normal. I made a comment about their sister's costume and Shay squeaked. A sound that was raw and abnormal. I peered closer but couldn't see anything.

"Shay. Open your mouth," I ordered.

He seemed reluctant but did as I asked. What I saw immediately angered me. I stood up and started to walk away. Horus knew what I was about to do and stopped me.

"I know. I'm angry too. He's my brother, my battle partner. You know how hard it's going to be now? He won't be able to call out if I'm blind sighted. But killing him will only make matters worse."

I stayed with my brothers and talked with them. Shay went and got a palette and papyrus so he could input his opinion on things. Soon it was an hour until the curtain opened and three guards came and got us. We were to sit in the king's row.

We sat down with a guard behind us. It was clear that if Christine screwed up, one of us would lose our heads. Erik sat down next to me with a worried expression. His sister had not woken up yet. She was unconscious when we found her and she still hadn't woken. I started to think she was maybe brain dead. Or even in a coma. I didn't say anything to Erik. A man in a tunic came out and introduced himself saying what was happening. It seemed to go on forever until finally…

"And now I present to you Kamilah and her band of showgirls!"

Christine came out trotting quickly, making her behind shake a bit. She had her eyes covered and stood in the middle of the stage. Her girls were nowhere to be seen, so I assumed they were backstage.

_"Welcome, each and every one to our festival of fun,_

_ A buffet a ballyhoo!"_

I got the feeling her showgirls would come out every second line until the chorus.

_"We bring glamour from a far, plus a touch of the bizarre, _

_ And it's only for you!_

_ See the wonders of our age, all assembled on our stage_

_ Too fantastic to be true!_

_ What sensation seekers seek, every kind of living freak,_

_ And it's only for you!"_

At that last part, Christine had her hands folded one on top of the other, fingers straight, and she twirled her stiff upper body so that her under skirt showed as well as her stocking and shorts. That's when her showgirls came out and they sung together.

_"If it's marvel and illusion that your soul and body crave,_

_ You'll be leaving here content with out a doubt!_

_ Are you ready? Are you willing? Are you braver than the brave?_

_ There's an oh-so simple way of finding out!"_

Christine took center stage and acting tired and glum.

_"Is your life a little humdrum? Is your wife a little glum?_

_ We've a remedy for all who where a frown!_

_ We won't bite you! We'll delight you! We invite you to succumb,_

_ To this singular attraction, which is offered at a fraction of the price of any other show in town!"_

Then five men around their mid twenties, came on and started dancing with my sister.

_ "We've got jugglers from east, we've got bird and we've got beast,_

_ It's a pretty heady brew!_

_ We've a fiddler from the west, who is said to be possessed_

_ And it's only for you!_

_ We bring magic, we bring mirth. We've been halfway round the Earth! _

_ From Tiran to Timbuktu!_

_ To present to you today, this delectable display,_

_ which is only for you!_

_ Let the banners be unfurled! Raise a curtain on our world!_

_ Without any more ado! _

_ Mr. Y has all you need,_

_ Satisfaction guaranteed! And it's only for you!"_

The whole time those men danced with my sister, they were holding her in places I didn't approve of. Yet she remained happy and go-lucky the whole time. I swear, if had my way Christine wouldn't have even gone out on stage in that costume. It was way too revealing! You could practically see her entire torso. I moved to greet her back stage but a knife to my throat held me back.

"It's not polite to leave in the middle of a performance," the king chastised.

I nodded slightly with a sarcastic smile on my face. So I sat and watched through hours worth of performances with human oddities but they were beautiful in their own way. Then Christine came out in a 1800s prostitute costume. Her curly ebony hair had been pulled back but only enough so it seemed she was poor. This song I recognized immediately. Annabeth and I went to Les Miserables for our first date. Aphrodite gave us tickets and we didn't want to offend her, though we didn't really want to go. But we fell in love with the show. And we learned a few pieces.

Christine finished her performance of _ I Dreamed a Dream_ and ran off stage. That was one piece out of the way. Two if you counted the intro. Now she had her two up-tempos. And hopefully she'd nail them.

* * *

**Here you go! Hope you like it!**


	17. Chapter 17:Time to end this

**Here you go. Disclaimer. same as before.**

* * *

Christine's POV

I swear to Hathor I was ready to burst. I loved performing, but I hated the fact that my friends and family were at knifepoint and I couldn't do anything.

I finished putting on my costume for Bathing Beauty. I was already burning up. Having three "bathing suits" and a dress on, as well as a feathered hat with a removable shade, really makes you burn. In two pieces I had to go on. I was really nervous. This was the piece with a freaking bump and grind feel. Finally, as it was seeming my chest was going to burst with pain and anxiousness the musical director called me and the girls up. I stood in the right wing waiting. Then finally…

"Kamilah!"

I came out with a happy, slightly surprised smile. I walked around, trying to look cute and seductive, as the intro came on and the curtain was pulled back.

_"I took a little trip to Coney Island._

_ To get away from all the city sprawl._

_ I couldn't bear to choose, which bathing suit to use._

_ So goodness me, I guess I brought 'em all."_

As I sang that last part I sat on the backs of the male dancers.

_But when at last I got to Coney Island, _

_ And found myself a spot upon the sand._

_ I noticed something strange._

_ There was no place to change!"_

The girls' backstage spoke/sung an appalled "uh-oh"!

_And so I asked my friends to lend a ha-ah-and. Girls?"_

_ Chorus girls: "Ahhhhhhhh ahhhhhh. Oooooo oooooo. _

_ Bathing Beauty take a look, at, you!"_

My proper dress was taken off to reveal a solid white bathing suit. And with that I started to sing and dance the Vaudevillian style song.

_ All: "Bathing Beauty, on the beach. _

_ Bathing Beauty say 'hello'!_

_ What a cutie what a peach!_

_ Bathing beauty, watch her go."_

I honestly wanted to kill myself. As much as I loved Andrew Lloyd Webber's work, performing it like this was mockery. I saw Percy had a knife to his throat. I immediately got worried but maintained my cheerful demeanor.

"_Posing under her parasol, she is what you call a real spectacle!_

_ Prim and proper with class and poise._

_ But she's got the boys apoplectical!_

_ Bathing Beauty on the beach._

_ See her practically glow!_

_ Wearing a smile and giving Coney Island_

_ A bathing beaut of a show!"_

We pretended to submerge ourselves in water and swim.

_"Bathing beauty, on the beach._"

My first suit was removed to reveal a checked one.

"Checks!"

_"What a cutie! What a peach."_

Stripped down to a striped suit.

"Stripes!"

"Oh!"

_"Bathing Beauty._

_ Bathing Beauty!_

_ Dots?"_

"Dots?"

"Dots."

"Dots."

"Dots!"

And finally, the worst part of it all. My relatively covering suits were ripped off to reveal a skimpy, dotted, one piece. The skirt came just below my buttocks. It was strapless. Then the "bump and grind" music came on. I shook my chest and dipped my head back, kicking my leg up.

_"Bathing Beauty on the beach,_

_ see her practically glow!_

_ Takin' the sun in._

_ 'Til all the boys come runnin'!_

_ Rolling in clover, _

_ And getting tan all over!_

_ Wearing a smile and giving Coney Island_

_ A bathing beaut_ of a show_"_

"Bathing Beauty, say 'Hello!'"

And under the cover of my parasol , I ripped the ripped suit off. Leaving me clad in panties and linen wrappings around my rib cage up to my collarbone. As soon as the curtain closed, I ran to my robe and threw it on.

I ran to the dressing room and started to change. My next piece was a piece from the Little Mermaid. As I started to put my costume on, something within me snapped. I was tired of being pushed around. I was finished with being controlled by fear. I was to die, so be it. If I was to be arrested for treason, fine. I threw my costume back on its hanger and went to the musical director. I changed my song to something most people would know and one that _he_ would hate. I smiled at my sudden courage. I changed my costume to a simple black dress. I found some green face paint and covered my visible body in it.

Calla found me and praised me. She saw my appearance and gasped. She knew my plan.

"Do you want to get yourself killed?"

"If I die from this, so be it Calla. I'm done running from him. I'm done with kowtowing and cowering at his feet. If I die, I die. If I live, I live. It's time I stood up for myself!"

Calla shrugged and didn't argue. She knew I was stubborn like my mother, who'd disappeared before I went on stage. This last song was my last performance. I was glad I chose this. I brushed my hair and braided it as best I could. A servant came to me and gave me a note. I gasped and washed the green paint off my face. I'd reapply it later.

I covered my body with my robe and walked onto the stage. The king came over and hugged me. I fully knew this was a publicity thing. I didn't hug him back though. He pulled back and scowled at me quickly. I smiled and faced the audience.

"I have encouraged my daughter to perform all her life. She has a natural ability on a horse and is a excellent, professional hunter and swordsman."

Horseshit. He never even cared I was alive or dead.

"And the end of the performance, I will reward her with something very valuable. As I always say, but also quote, everyone deserves a chance to fly."

I quite nearly snapped right then and there. He hated Wicked. Loathing. That's what I felt for him. Loathing. Unadulterated loathing. For his soul, his voice, his falseness. I felt my anger bubble in my chest. Mother nicknamed it 'the red hot'. I would feel this way nearly all the time. Whenever I was fighting, training, angry. This feeling would kick in and take over.

I smiled once more, darting a glance at Percy and everyone. Erik looked deathly pale. His sister had yet woken from her coma. Babafemi did a number on her. She was no older than eight. She had no relation to him and yet he chose to hurt her.

After I did that, I stormed off the stage to change into my costume. Though I was already in it. That was just my excuse. Calla followed me back. She stood behind me as I reapplied the green paint.

"Are you mad? He'll kill you!"

"I may well be mad. But I don't regret my choice. We made a deal. And if he doesn't honor it, I, and I alone, will step forward to take the punishment," I said.

Calla looked in horror at me. I was touched that she cared for my safety but I would not live in fear anymore. Whether if she wanted me to or not, I would put an end to his torment.

"But Christine-"

"Enough Callana!" I snapped.

She looked hurt. Very rarely I called her by full name. She never had a mother or father to punish her. It was always my mother who reprimanded her. As a priestess of Hathor, I thought she'd learn to keep her mouth shut when her voice wasn't needed. I loved my friend but she tended to worry so much she would take chances.

"Calla. I love you, my sister. But I know what I'm doing. For the first time in my life I know what the plan is," I consoled her.

"I'm just afraid for you," she whispered.

I smiled at her. I hugged her. She was hesitant at first but she eventually hugged back. I understood. I was afraid for my mother when she sent me away. I pulled away and looked my friend in the eye.

"You're scary when you're determined. You know that? Are you sure you're not the kings daughter?"

I laughed. "Yes. Mother confirmed it. And I'm not that scary!"

"Oh yes you are," Calla said.

The musical director said it was time for me to be ready. I smiled at Calla once more before following him. I stood in the middle of the stage and waited. As the curtain pulled back, I could the rage and fury in his eyes. I smiled at him, with a new fire in my stomach. I opened my mouth to sing and he was ready to be angry.

* * *

**Please review**


	18. Chapter 18:Defying Fear

**Hello. And here's chapter 18**

Percy's POV

Christine had a simple black dress on. And I thanked the gods it was covering a lot more than her past outfits. Her skin was painted green. I smiled. Anyone knew what character you were as soon as put green on. She was the wicked witch of the west. Erik sighed.

"Elphaba," he whispered.

Suddenly, Calla rushed on stage. Babafemi was ready to burst with rage. It was supposed to be just Christine on stage, but I quickly knew which piece she was doing.

"Elphaba. Why couldn't you just stay calm for one second?

_I hope you're happy. I hope you're happy now._

_ I hope you're happy how you hurt your cause forever_

_ I hope you think you're clever!"_

Then, in character, Christine got "angry" and started to sing back.

_"I hope you're happy. I hope you're happy too._

_ I hope you're proud of how you would grovel in submission_

_ To feed your own ambition!"_

Then they both sung.

_**"So though I can't imagine how, I hope you're happy right now!"**_

I actually liked this song. And I knew why Christine chose this song. It was showing defiance. And she had a new fire in her eyes.

"Elphie, listen to me. Just say you're sorry.

_You can still be with the Wizard. What you've worked and waited for. You can have all you've ever wanted."_

"I know.

_But I don't want it. No. I can't want it anymore._

_ Something has changed within me._

_ Something is not the same."_

Then Christine looked the king straight in the eyes at this part.

_"I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game._

_ Too late for second-guessing, too late to go back to sleep!_

_ It's time to trust my instincts. Close my eyes… and leap!_

_ It's time to try defying gravity._

_ I think I'll try, defying gravity._

_ And you can't pull me down!_

_ "Can't I make you understand? You're having delusions of grandeur-"_

_ "I'm through accepting limits, 'cause someone says they're so._

_ Some things I cannot change. But 'til I try I'll never know!_

_ Too long I've been afraid of losing love. I guess I've lost,_

_ Well. If that's love, it comes at much to high a cost!_

_ I'd sooner fly, defying gravity,_

_ Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity!_

_ And you can't pull me down."_

Then Christine did something I thought I'd never see her do. As a performer she was explicit with that rule. But she did it. She broke character.

* * *

Christine's POV

I did it. I broke character and created a new one. A girl with face paint on and nothing but her voice to save her friends. I looked Calla straight in the eye as soon as the music changed. I knew we could make the bridge now, if we tried.

"Calla. We can do this. Think of the good we would do, together.

_Unlimited. Together we're unlimited. Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been, Calla. Dreams, the way we planned 'em."_

She smiled a bit as she sung her bit.

_"If we work in tandem."_

_**"There's no fight we cannot win**_

_** Just you and I**_

_** Defying gravity**_

_** With you and I**_

_** Defying gravity"**_

_"They'll never bring us down!_

Well? Are we doing this?"

Calla looked at me sadly and pulled the strap of her dress to the side a bit. I looked in shock. A black/purple spot the size of my fist was growing her shoulder. It was clear we could not make the bridge to power and defeat him right then. I smiled and nodded. Calla then sang.

_"I hope you're happy. Now that you're choosing this."_

"You too Cal.

_I hope it brings you bliss."_

_**"I really hope you get it.**_

_** And you don't live to regret it.**_

_** I hope you're happy in the end.**_

_** I hope you're happy my friend."**_

I was then filled with a power that was foreign to me. I was lifted into the air and with a smile on my face I faced the king and sang.

_"So. If you care to find me, look to the western sky!_

_ As someone told me lately: 'Everyone deserves a chance to fly'!_

_ And if I'm flying solo, at least I'm flying free_

_ To __**those**__ who'd ground me_

_ Take a message back from me!_

_ Tell them how I am defying gravity_

_ I'm flying high, defying gravity_

_ And soon I'll match them in renown_

_ And nobody in all of 'Oz'_

_ No Wizard that there is or was_

_ Is ever gonna bring me down!"_

He started to call for guards but I didn't care. I had broken out my shell. I was flying. I wasn't going to let fear control me. Calla sang her last bit.

_"I hope you're happy!"_

_ "Bring me down!_

_ Ahhhhh!"_

A standing ovation. Guards tried to get to me but they kept being flung away by this power that had consumed me. I had my feet back on the ground but no one could get to me. The guards who had Percy and all my friends captive had left their side to receive orders. Percy ran to me and hugged me. I ruffled the younger boys hair and gave Erik a hug.

"You did amazing!"

I was about to answer when I felt a rough hand on my bicep. I was flung back. The audience screamed and ran to get out. The king stood over top of me with a whip in his hand.

"No! Leave her alone!" Percy shouted.

"No Percy. I chose this. If it means you all live, I'll gladly be whipped."

Babafemi grabbed my hair and threw me onto my stomach. The dress had an open back. I felt the first sting but it actually didn't hurt as it had all those times. The red-hot was in my chest. I arched my back. But not in pain. The king sensed what I was doing and kicked me back. I looked up and saw my friend's captive again.

"Who is your 'angel of music' _Christine_? Who?"

I didn't respond. That's what he'd want. All of my family. Mother, Femi, Asim, the boys, Percy. All my friends. Abayomi, Erik, Annabeth, Leo, Calla. All those I cared about, even if they weren't very musical, were my angels of music. That's when a cold realization hit me. I never saw Calla after the song ended. I looked around from my spot o the floor. He whipped harder and I seethed in pain. That's when I saw her.

Lying limp and bloody. I felt tears sting my eyes. My sister, my friend, my companion of Hathor, my confidant… was gone.

"Yes, see her body all bloodied and battered. Now who is your angel of music?"

I suddenly went blind with anger and rolled over. Yes it hurt to do that but it had to be done. I saw the whip come down at me and I grabbed the hilt. I flung it out of his hands and kicked. I hit his nose and he stumbled back. He took my magic. I could see it on his amulet. I ripped it off as he cradled his broken nose. I set it around my neck and felt my powers surge back into my body. He charged at me. I flicked my hand and he flew back. I didn't feel fear now. All I felt was rage. He killed my mother, my best friend, he cut out my brother's tongue and he put a child in a coma. He didn't deserve mercy.

"Kamilah, think about this. Are you sure-"

"Yes,_ your highness._ Beg for mercy. And I'm quite sure," I mocked, kicking his shoulder so he was his back.

"And my name," I hissed, "is Christine." I slipped his dagger out its sheath and slit his despicable throat. He didn't deserve a merciful death. He deserved a slow, painful, torturous death.

"Christine!" Percy called.

A guard was standing in front of him with a sword. I jumped forward as he thrust the blade at Percy. I got between it and I felt it pierce my side. More specifically, my lung. My eyes widened at the pain. The guard, realizing he'd just stabbed a princess, ran away with his companions.

Percy knelt down to my side, barking orders to our brothers and Erik. Erik was to get his sister and things, as the boys were to get their things.

"Percy, Horus needs to stay. He's crowned prince. He can't leave," rasped.

Horus left to talk to the priests about his coronation, whereas Shay left to get his things.

"Christine, just hang on. Okay we'll get you to water. Surely water heals you," Percy said.

"Percy-"

"NO! You're going to make it Christine. I swear it,"

"Percy…"


	19. Chapter 19:Healing and Hurt

**Disclaimer.**

* * *

Percy's POV

Christine was limp and bloody, but she was alive. I kept saying she was going to be okay, but I knew her wound was too bad. It punctured her lung. She was gasping for breath.

"Percy…"

"Yeah?"

And with that, she started to sing with what breathe she had.

_"Look with your heart. And not with your eyes._

_ The heart understands. The heart never… lies._

_ Believe… what it feels. And trust what it… shows._

_ Look with your heart. The heart always… knows_

_ Love is not always beautiful. Not at the start._

_ But open your arms, and close your eyes tight._

_ Look with your heart. _

_ And when it finds… love…"_

She momentarily passed out from blood loss. I shook her gently and she came back. I needed to get her to water. But the Nile was too far away. And we were nowhere near the ocean. Christine had a sadness in her eyes but they seemed happier. She was free of unnatural torment. She would die a free person.

"Oh Christine, I wish I could help you more than this," I whispered.

"Percy.

_Don't wish. Don't start. Wishing only wounds the heart._

_ There's a girl I know. You love her so. _Return to her Percy. Go back to Annabeth. I'll be right by your side always," Christine rasped.

I shook my head. I wasn't going anywhere without my sister. Christine breathed heavily and quickly. It was then a question popped into my head.

"Christine. What about the boys? They listen to you. What can I do?"

She started to sing again.

_"Just love. Just live. Just give what you can give. And take the love that you deserve."_

I sang with her with a I could use as a singing voice. I never thought it was good but it made Christine happy.

_**"Just love. Just live.**_

_ I'll give all that I have. And take, what little… I deserve."_

Christine looked as if she wanted to say or sing something more but she drifted away before she could. She lay limp in my arms. I shook my head in denial and checked for a pulse. I couldn't feel one. But being the stubborn idiot I am, I wouldn't accept that my sister was gone. I put my head against her chest and listened. At first I didn't hear anything and tears poured over my cheeks. Then…

A beat. Her heartbeats were very far apart. She was still alive but her heart beat faintly. I saw a young servant and ordered him to fetch a doctor or a magician for the princess. I wasn't really in authority but he did as asked. Soon Christine's personal physician and magician came and sat on her other side.

"She's alive, but her heart beats faintly. They're too far apart for a normal beat," I quickly explained. They nodded and set to work. They had fixed what they could. They closed her lash marks and made the older ones go away. I grabbed my pack and handed some nectar for the lung. They accepted and poured it over the exposed organ. The lung's wound closed up and had nothing but a white line small enough that Christine wouldn't have trouble breathing. They poured honey on the flesh wound as well as nectar. I didn't understand the honey part but it worked just as well. Christine's physician explained that honey was like the nectar of their gods. Plus, it tasted delicious.

It seemed like hours but they fixed her up well enough after they had finished.

"Take her away from here. Until her brother is crowned and pardons her, she will be considered a murderer."

"I will. Thank you. I'd pay you but-"

"Don't worry. She is my favorite patient. Everything for her is free. She is royalty."

Horus and Erik met me by the temple Christine went to rehearse. Erik held his little sister like a baby. But I noticed Shay wasn't there. It was then I saw tears streak Horus's eyes.

"What happened?" I asked.

"One of his henchmen found him. Apparently one of their final orders was to find us and kill us," he choked out. So that meant my youngest brother was gone. Just like Calla. I held Christine in a bridal style. She was limp and unconscious. A minor priestess opened a portal back to Camp and we went through. I turned around and nodded my thanks. The priestess nodded back and closed the door. We were on top of Half-Blood Hill. Erik stroked Peleus the dragon's nose before walking into camp. Horus went immediately to our cabin. I didn't chase after him. He needed space. He lost his best friend and battle partner. I lost a brother too but I'd only known him for three months or so. It was still hard on me. I loved my brother. But it must've been hell for Horus.

Annabeth ran up to me. She had tears in her eyes. She was so worried.

"I was afraid you'd died," she murmured.

"I nearly did. But Christine saved me by sacrificing herself. She's alive but her heart beats slowly still."

"Then let's get her to the Big House."

We laid her on one of the bed in the spare bedrooms. I still couldn't believe she did what she did. She had only known me for three to four months and yet she'd die for me. I didn't do anything for an entire week. I stayed by Christine's bedside. Erik came one day and sat with me. He did the strangest thing to try and stir her.

"_Christine. Christine. Christine," _he sang.

Christine moaned and moved her head but she didn't wake up. I asked Erik, since he was there, if his sister was doing alright.

"Yeah. She's fine. A little woozy at times and traumatized of course but right as rain."

He left not long after that. Annabeth came at one point. She was worried about my health. MY health. As if my one and only sister wasn't lying in a coma right in front of me.

"Annabeth, Christine is lying here in a coma, probably dying, and you're worried about my health. What about hers? It's been nearly a week. What have you got against her now? You two were friends before camp ended."

She squirmed and looked at her feet. I looked at her expectantly, knowing she was hiding something. Annabeth was opinionated, but she was never mean about it. So her behavior confused me.

"Annabeth," I said sternly.

She shot a glance at me before answering me.

"Percy, don't you think it's strange? Three new campers, who just happen to be children of Poseidon, who come from the same family come and claim they're all that and really powerful and they don't do a thing to prove it. Your sister here plays on people's emotions. She had a way about her. She would walk around proud and sane then as soon as you'd talk to her she'd become a mouse. You're brothers disappeared almost everyday and you didn't even give a second thought. Don't you think there's something up?"

I looked at her shocked. Christine never played on peoples' emotions. Her 'proudness' was a ploy. A mask. She needed to be strong for the boys. They never had what she did; growing up and she needed them to stay in the dark. The boys disappeared those times to keep in touch with their nephew. Also they were adventurous. They were distracted easily. And I'd seen Christine's power. I saw a teeny bit of Horus's, and I'd never get to see Shay's.

"Annabeth, I don't know where you got these ideas but they're wrong. You and I both know that Christine's 'proudness' was a front. She was broken inside and needed to keep her brothers in the dark. The boys were adventurous. They get distracted. And maybe Poseidon loved their mother as much as mine. There are reasons for everything."

Annabeth glared at me. I did the ungentlemanly thing and glared back.

"What about her scars? Her pregnancy? How can you be sure they weren't fake or put there herself?"

I was appalled. She was sounding a lot like Drew.

"I met the man who raised her Annabeth. He was everything Christine described and more. He was horrible. He tortured an innocent girl and mutilated a boy. And later murdered the same boy he mutilated. I saw him whip Christine. He took her magic and made her live in fear. And while she was rehearsing her songs, I explored and met her former 'betrothed'. He admitted everything. I beat him up so I didn't mention it. Annabeth you didn't see what I saw. Even Christine's friend Calla was afraid of him and she was a priestess!"

Annabeth glared daggers at me and stormed out. I shook my head in confusion. Why would Christine lie? Why would Annabeth think such things?

A few minutes later Annabeth came back with a chipper smile and kissed my cheek. Her behavior annoyed me a great deal. She was just there suspicious and pointing fingers and now she comes acting as if nothing happened. I rolled my eyes as she sat down on Christine's other side.

"Percy are you okay? You seem angry."

"How can you do that?"

Annabeth had the nerve to look confused.

"Percy, what are you talking about?"

I looked her dead in the eye. "You know. You made you're point very clear just minutes ago."

Annabeth looked shocked at my words. She kept asking what I was talking about and if I was okay.

"There you go again. Worrying about me as if Christine isn't lying in front on me!"

Annabeth scowled. "Percy, I don't know a damn thing you're talking about. I wasn't here a few minutes ago. I was at archery."

I rolled my eyes a second time. "Then who was the blonde Athena kid who looked and sounded exactly you, and accused Christine and her brothers of lying and playing on people's emotions?"

"Percy don't be an idiot! That wasn't me!" Annabeth screamed.

Then she stormed off. Before she walked out the door she stopped.

"I wanted to spend the day with you and see if Christine woke up today. I care about her too Percy. She's like a sister to me as much as you. I don't know what's going on in your head but…" she shook her head and walked away.

I didn't say or do anything. I just held my sister's hand and waited. We'd burn Shay's shroud when Christine woke up. She'd want to be there.


	20. Chapter 20: Rites and Release

**Sorry for the no updates. But I had writer's block. It happens to everyone. Calm down. **

**Disclaimer.**

* * *

Percy's POV

Christine finally woke up after two and a half weeks. I never left her side. Horus hadn't come out of our cabin. I never left for food. Chiron had food brought to me. I hadn't seen Annabeth since our fight. The day she finally woke up spelled out a lot. The reason why Annabeth had been acting so weird, why I never left Christine's side. Christine had moaned and turned her head. It wasn't the first time she had done that. But this time was different. She kept on moaning and grumbling until finally she slowly opened her eyes.

"Percy?" she whispered.

"Yeah. I'm here," I said, "I'm right here."

She lifted her head to look around the room.

"Where are the boys?" she asked.

I rubbed the back of my neck. I didn't know how to tell her. I didn't want to ruin her day. She just woke up. But Shay's shroud was waiting.

"Horus is at the cabin. Shay is…"

"Percy, where is Shay?"

I sighed in defeat. I had to tell her.

"Shay's gone. A helper of Pharaoh found him getting his things and killed him."

I said it out right. And her cry out of despair and outrage broke my heart. She basically raised Shay. Her kohl had rubbed off as she cried. I crawled onto the bed and gathered her into my arms. Christine was my sister and I didn't know else to help her.

"Where is his body?"

"Your physician said he'd have a proper memorial. His body is in Egypt. But his shroud waits to be burned here."

She cried and wept for her little brother. I couldn't even imagine how Horus would be taking it.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"When will we burn his shroud?"

"Whenever you're ready."

She nodded and said tonight. We would burn it tonight. It was then Annabeth came in, looking smug. Christine then coughed.

"Gods. That perfume is strong. Not even the gods would wear so much," coughed Christine.

Annabeth looked like a cornered mouse. It was then I realized. Annabeth never ever wore perfume. I was too worried about Christine to see the difference. Christine waved her hand as if to remove all magic and mist. And it worked. Drew stood before us looking pissed off.

"Ugh. I was so close. You'll pay for this Christine!" and with that Drew ran off.

I shook my head and held my sister. Chiron came in and saw she was awake and went to prepare the shroud. Christine kept crying and sobbing and I couldn't blame her. I never lost any siblings before but I lost many friends. Their deaths were tough but losing a sibling was worse. You were losing someone who was blood related. But Christine lost three siblings now and a mother. All of which she, no doubt, blamed herself. When she had calmed down enough, I led her to our cabin. She changed and we went for dinner.

* * *

"It is a great misfortune to lose a camper. But it is a greater tragedy to lose a child of a powerful god who had a family who loved him."

Chiron spoke the rites and when he finished he let Christine step forward, for Horus didn't want to speak. To make sure he was recognized Christine recited what spells from her book of the dead she could remember. She caressed the trident decorated silk once before singing her mother's lullaby in Egyptian. I stood listening. She'd sung it so many times I knew the lyrics whether they were Egyptian or English. Horus left in the middle of the song. I assumed it was too much for him, to hear the song his mother and sister sung to him and his brother.

"May Osiris be kind to you brother," Christine whispered, "And may you meet the brother and sister you never knew."

We burned the shroud and his spirit was released our way. Christine left not long after. I didn't follow her. She needed some time. I found Annabeth who looked at me with annoyance and a little bit of hostility.

"I know it wasn't you," I said, "Drew used her mothers magic to look like you. I don't know why though. I'm sorry."

"I know. You were stressed and grieving. You weren't yourself."

"I love you."

"I love you."

We headed down to the beach, walking hand in hand. We laughed and talked as if nothing had happened. But in my mind I was still thinking about Shay. He was only ten. And really brave. Now I'd never see him again.

"You okay?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know. I guessed I'm just grieving. I only knew Shay for three months. And now I'll never know him as he grew up."

Annabeth laughed. "You sound like a concerned father. And I understand. Many Athena kids have perished. I know what it's like to lose a sibling."

I smirked and scowled at the same time. I may have not known Shay a lot. He was kind of a loner. He only hung out with Horus most of the time. But he was my brother all the same. It hurt to know he was gone and never coming home.

"I just wish I could've known him better," I said.

"I know. But what does Christine say? Don't wish. Don't start. Wishing only wounds the heart? Percy, you did what you could. You knew he was your brother and he knew you loved him. That's all that counts," Annabeth soothed.

I saw the wisdom and comfort in her words but the sting of death was still there. I couldn't imagine what Christine and Horus were going through. Christine had basically raised him and Horus was his best friend. I was nothing than a guy who came into his life when he was already grown up so much. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. It was late and I needed rest. The three of us were heading back to school. Mom would be picking us up.

* * *

I woke up the next day to see Christine already up and shaking Horus awake. She already showered and had her kohl lining her eyes. She changed in to a simple white t-shirt and light blue jeans. She had sneakers on instead of sandals. If you looked at her you wouldn't even think she was a princess of Egypt. She finally dragged Horus out of bed and shoved him in the direction of the showers. He came back fifteen minutes later, dressed and ready to go. Christine hugged him and spoke in Egyptian. Horus went and packed his things into a backpack. He went down the hill first but I stopped Christine and asked her what I wanted to ask.

"You want me to teach you Egyptian?"

"Yeah. I want to know more about your culture."

Christine ran her fingers through her hair.

"I don't know Percy. It might be difficult, considering you never grew up with the language."

"I know. But I still want to learn," I insisted.

Christine sighed. "I'm probably going to regret this at some moment but alright. I teach you on weekends."

"Done."


	21. Chapter 21:Learning

**So sorry for the slow updates! But I've just started adapting to high school. Also my school's production of Annie had auditions this week. Sorry!  
****Disclaimer**

* * *

Christine's POV

The Saturday we returned to Sally's house was the day I started teaching Percy my language. He caught on relatively well at first. At first I taught him what each hieroglyph represented. How a reed leaf represented an 'I' and so on. It was three weeks later, when we got to sounds he got confused and frustrated.

"Why can't it just be the letter it means? Why does it have to be so confusing?"

I rolled my eyes. "Percy when I speak, do you hear me saying the letter's sound in English or do you hear something else."

We were stuck on the owl hieroglyph. The owl was the _m_ sound but represented, according to Cambridge scholars, _B2 _but also _G17_. And they weren't wrong. Depending on the word and meanings or spells and et cetera, we used the same glyph for words. But that made the language special.

"Percy, when I say or spell 'the words of the gods' I don't say the words of the gods. I say _medou netjer. _Also I warned you it might be difficult and you insisted to learn! This is your doing," I said.

Percy scowled and took his notebook to his room, slamming the door as he did so. I sighed and shook my head. Sally came from the kitchen to check what happened.

"What happened?"

"He got frustrated. I knew he would. I told him learning a language that was considered dead would be tedious," I said-slash-explained.

Sally shook her head and told me to be patient.

"He always comes through."

* * *

Weeks went by and I didn't teach Percy one thing more about my language. I knew he'd give up eventually. Egyptian was a difficult language. Soon it was a holiday late in December. Percy called it Christmas.

"It's where we celebrate the birth of Christ. I'm just in it for the food and presents," Percy explained.

Being Egyptian, I didn't understand as to why one would celebrate a mans birthday. But if that was what people believed in, I wasn't going to stop them. I was raised differently. I would be hurt if people discredited my holidays and festivals, so I wasn't going to judge. On Christmas Eve Sally allowed us to open one present each. Horus opened his and got something I never thought he'd want.

"A skateboard! Thank you Sally," he said, giving Sally a hug.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Call me mom," Sally reminded for the twentieth time that week.

Percy opened his and got a hat he called a snapback. I didn't open mine. Sally and Paul insisted I open it, but I said I'd wait. Besides, I was still getting over Shay's death. He had died in October and it was now the end of December, but his death was still fresh.

"Chrissy, just open the damn thing," Percy grumbled.

I glared at him. Things between me and Percy were rocky. At least we were talking to each other.

"I don't want to Perseus. And you will respect my decision," I said.

"Why? Cause you're a princess?"

"No. Because I'm your sister and family respects one another," I said.

Sally shook her head in slight annoyance and disappointment. Paul shrugged his shoulders. I excused myself and went to Percy's room. I didn't have a room of my own, but I was happy sleeping on the floor. It was probably an hour when I heard Sally say, "Off to bed now. Or Santa won't come."

I rolled my eyes. Santa was a figure adults created for children. There was no proof of his existence. I looked at Percy's clock and saw it was ten thirty. I was already ready for bed so I put my book down and fell asleep. I heard my brothers come in, but I didn't hear Shay's silent walk. I never would again.

The next morning I woke up to see Percy and Horus's beds empty. I shot up out of bed, thinking they had been kidnapped. I threw on some jeans and a white t-shirt and ran out. It was seven in the morning. They were never up this early. Yet they were. I saw them sitting in the living room with Sally and Paul, still in their pajamas. I sighed in relief and went to join them.

"Christine! Good morning and Merry Christmas," Sally greeted.

"Good morning Sally. Paul. I never thought I'd see you two boys up before noon," I said.

Horus shrugged and went back to his presents. Percy casted a small glare my way before returning his attention to his presents. I rolled my eyes and sat down. Sally handed me a small blue box. I smiled and opened it. I felt my eyes widen a titch and a small gasp came from my mouth.

"Oh Sally. It's beautiful," I whispered.

It was a silver heart shaped locket that came just above my bosom. I opened the locket to find a picture of my brothers on one side and my mother and Calla on the other. Now I could gaze upon my loved ones all the time.

"How did you-"?

"Find a picture of your mother? I found a modern one, that one, in one of the scrolls you showed me. I took it and found one of Calla," Percy said, without any grimace.

I smiled and put it on. Horus handed me an envelope with my name in hieroglyphs. I became a little nervous but opened it. Instead of the familiar writing of a visor, I saw a very different handwriting. I read it with a little difficulty for the writer's hand was a bit messy.

_Christine,_

_ I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. But I wanted this to be a surprise. But I guess this could've a surprise without the hostility. I think you're going to like the present I got you._

_ Percy._

I smiled at my brother. He had a smug smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes. I was proud of him none of the less. He learned my language on paper on his own. Horus opened his last present and then Percy. Then it was I. I opened a small box. It had an apple with a bit taken out. It was a small box with buttons on it.

"It's an IPhone 5S. I already got you some contacts and music you might like on there. And I put your number as a contact," Percy explained.

I pressed a button and it turned on to reveal a picture. There was something saying 'slide here' so I did. It unlocked the phone and I went to the icon that said music. I smiled to see quite a bit of theatre music, as well as other genre. I was open to music genre. The phone came with a cord, to charge it I assumed, and these things Percy stuck into my ear.

"They're called earphones. You listen to your music without anyone hearing it."

"I love it. Thank you Percy," I said.

As it turned out, I rarely used my phone. Except for music. Percy created this account for me on a thing called ITunes. He had more experience with it than I did. But we resumed our lessons on weekends. Since Percy knew how to write, it was time to teach him how to speak. I showed him five hieroglyphs that spelt music.

"Now say it with me Percy._ Htti-s-i-sw. _Come on," I encouraged.

He slowly sounded it out, using the notes he wrote and I gave him. He was doing well once again. He would be a natural, fluent speaker in no time.

* * *

Time flew by and soon we were packing for camp. I spoke small words here and there to see if Percy understood me. He'd reply hesitantly but correctly. I smiled to see that my instructions were paying off. I realized during the school year, I tend to switch from Egyptian to English rapidly. One day, just weeks before finals, I was heading towards Percy when a girl blocked my way.

"Excuse me. I have to get to my brother," I said calmly.

"Oh sure. Of course. Get to your brother. Or should I say, my boyfriend?" she screamed.

I looked at her skeptically. The girl had brown hair, not blonde, she couldn't understand simple math equations, and she didn't have gray eyes like Annabeth.

"Are you trying to fool me? Cause you don't look like Percy's girlfriend," I said with a hint of condescension. Not that she'd notice anyway.

"No I'm his girlfriend and I think _you're _trying to steal him. We've been together for years. Since grade nine! He loves me."

I busted out laughing. I couldn't catch my breath. Percy noticed and came over. He raised an eyebrow and watched me laughed my ass off.

"Christine? Are you okay?" he asked.

"No. This chick here thinks you're her boyfriend! She said you love her!" I wheezed.

"Hey Percy."

"Hey Audrey. You know I have a girlfriend and it's not you right?"

Audrey's face fell. I heard the doors open and I saw Annabeth. She had finished school early and came to visit. Percy kissed Annabeth hello and Annabeth said hi. Audrey looked ready to cry.

"You said you loved me! How could you lie to me?" Audrey whimpered.

I started laughing again. Annabeth smiled and me and shot Percy a look of pity for the girl. I doubled over in giggles. I couldn't control how silly the girl acted.

"Honey, let's walk," Annabeth said to Audrey. They went off the girl's bathroom. We waited and after a minute Annabeth came out. Audrey came out and glared at me.

"You are SUCH a KNOW-IT-ALL! You are the most selfish person in the world Christine! You can't let a girl dream! Can't let her live in her bubble of love!"

I raised an eyebrow in annoyance. Lunch was going to end soon. I looked over at Annabeth and Percy. They looked so happy together. How could anyone want to separate them?

"Look, Audrey is it? Audrey, see how happy they are? Their bond is strong and secure. Nothing is coming between them. I made sure of that. Also, from my own experience, living a life of delusions gets you nowhere but Hurtville. And from the sounds of it, you're the MAYOR of Sad and Lonely City. Get a life," I said.

Later that day, Audrey cheated from my test. The teacher noticed and Audrey blamed me. I got sent to the principles office for cheating. I took the subway home and slammed the door. Sally looked up from her book, Percy and Horus their work.

"Bad day at school, sweetie?" Sally asked.

I started yelling, switching from English to Egyptian. Sally looked at me blankly and went back to her book. Horus picked up his books and went to Percy's room. Percy stayed where he was and listened.

"Slow down. So let me see if I got this. Audrey cheated on your physics exam and blamed you, so you were sent to the office and was given a warning about higher expectations? But you're the best student in the whole school. You have A+ on all your classes."

I glared at him. "Tell that to Principle Johnson. He said I was a better student that this. Said that I was a great disappointment for a well and good student. Do you know how I felt when he said that?"

"Exactly how you felt when you were living with Pharaoh," Percy stated.

I sat down. I didn't feel like crying, I just felt angry. I was so pissed off that I couldn't think straight.

Lost in my memories, I forgot about packing. Percy flicked my temple with his fingers.

"Ow," I stated. It didn't hurt.

"You were daydreaming again. So how long until you have to go back to that gods awful place?"

I counted months in my head. Shay had been in the House of Anubis for nearly six months being prepared for the afterlife. He had three months left.

"Well in three months he'll be ready but I don't think I can go back," I said.

Percy looked confused for a moment but clarity shone in his eyes soon enough. I was considered a murderer. I killed the man who caused my family and me pain but I also killed Pharaoh. That was a crime punishable by death. Horus was going back for the memorial as well as his coronation. I felt old then. My baby brother was gone and now my brother was going to be king.

"Hey. He's going to be a better king than the one before him," Percy consoled.

"I know," I said, "I'm just worried about him. Like any sister would be."

With that we finished packing at left for camp. I wasn't aware but I knew deep in my heart, I was excited to see Erik again.

* * *

**Please review! Let me know if you ship Erik/Christine. **


	22. Chapter 22:Distraction and Betrayal

**Don't hate me after this. I'm sorry. Shorter chapter. Let me know what you think about this. Disclaimer**

* * *

Christine's POV

We headed up the hill to Camp. I was really happy to be back. I felt like I belonged there. I immediately went to the stables. I had gotten over my phobia of horses a while ago. I took my personal Pegasus, Palla, out for a ride.

_"Oh Christine! You're back! I missed you so! Can we go for a run?"_

"Palla that's why I'm here. And I missed you too," I said.

I saddled up and we went off. Sailing through the sky. I loved the feeling of freedom I got when I rode. I was gone for a good half an hour. I when I landed Percy's Pegasus, Blackjack trotted up to Palla.

_"Hiya Palla."_

_ "Hi Blackjack."_

_ "How was the ride?"_

_ "Good. I'm sure Percy will take you for a ride soon."_

I laughed to myself. It was so obvious they liked each other. I nudged Palla's behind a bit so she got closer to Blackjack. She didn't seem to mind and neither did Blackjack. It was all flirting from there. I left the stable so they could have some privacy.

* * *

I went to the arena to practice some swordplay. I didn't see Erik but I fought with some Ares campers. And won. They apparently weren't surprised.

"You're Jackson's sister. It's in your blood."

After two hours of swordplay I found some nymphs and asked if they wanted to race. They eagerly agreed. So we raced. I came in fourth out of six, but hey. Gotta take what you get. I can't be perfect at everything. I honestly tried to not think about Erik and where he could be. I busied myself with riding. Recalculating my math on when Shay was going to be put in his tomb. Turns out it was in three weeks. Not three months. I make mistakes, okay? Sue me. I shot some arrows for a while. I climbed the lava wall. I even helped at the Big House. A younger demigod of maybe five or six burned herself on the climbing wall. Damn lava.

"It hurts!" she complained.

"I know sweetie. I know. Hold still. I'm just about done," I assured.

She was quiet for about thirty seconds before asking if I could sing.

"Yes. I can. Would you like me to sing to you?"

She nodded and I thought about what song I should sing.

_"I came on two buses and a train._

_ Can you imagine that? Can you imagine that?_

_ Two buses and a train._

_ Would you believe, would you believe? This is the first I've travelled. _

_ I come the town, the kind of town, where you live in a house 'til the house falls down, but if it stays up you stay there._

_ It's funny but that's the way there._

_ I came from the town of Mira. Beyond the bridges of St. Claire._

_ I guess you've never heard of Mira. It's very small but still, it's there._

_ They have the very greenest trees. And skies as bright as flame._

_ But what I liked the best in Mira, is everybody knew my name._

_ Could you imagine that? Can you imagine that?_

_ Everybody knew my name._

_ A house that's strange is never cozy. A place that's strange is never sweet._

_ I want to have a chair that knows me, and walk a street that knows my feet._

_ I'm very far from Mira now. So there's no turning back._

_ I've got to find a place; I have to find a place. _

_ Where everything can be the same._

_ A house that I can know, and places I can go, where everybody knows my name._

_ Can you imagine that? Can you imagine that?_

_ Everybody knew my name."_

"You have a very pretty voice," she said.

"Thank you. I'm sure your voice is very pretty too," I replied.

I finished bandaging her up and she went on her way. I smiled. I really wanted a family of my own. But how could I when I didn't trust many people? I walked around. I went to the canoe lake and kayaked around the lake for a while. I missed my Erik a lot. We weren't an item but I thought we were more than friends. It was after three when I decided to look for him. He couldn't have gone far.

I looked all over for Erik and couldn't find him. I talked to some of his siblings and my friends and they hadn't seen him. I gave up after three hours. I sat down by the volleyball court. It was then I heard moaning. Nervous as well as curious, I followed the noise. I walked all the way from the volleyball to the Aphrodite cabin. Only jackals and canines could have that good of hearing. Or a falcon. I quickly tried to switch forms and succeeded. I was a jackal for a moment. I switched back and followed the sound. I rounded the cabin and saw the one thing that hurt me more than a whip on my back.

Erik had Drew pushed against the wall of the cabin. They were kissing so passionately, they were ready to ravish each other. Drew's hand slipped down from Erik's neck to his hip, until her hand cupped his member.

"Erik?" I rasped.

He broke from Drew and looked at me. He had shock and guilt written all over his face. I didn't believe the look for a second.

"All you said in Egypt. A lie?" I asked.

"No. Christine, let me explain-"

I shook my head. I felt my canines sharpen. I turned on my heel and ran. Erik was calling after me, asking me to come back. I stopped and let him catch up. I turned at attacked him with my words.

"I should've known. First Chisisi, now you! It's true then. My instincts were right. I can't trust anyone. Not even you!"

I ran straight to the lake. I dove in and stayed down there. Like Percy, I could breath underwater. I looked up from my bubble. Erik was standing on the pier, waiting for me to come up. I stayed dry underwater and felt tears come. I didn't stop them from pouring down my cheeks. I had finally come to terms that I loved him. And now he goes and does this. He finally left after an hour. I stayed there longer. I heard the splash of someone entering the lake and turned. Percy was swimming towards me.

"Christine! Are you okay? Erik said you were angry," Percy said.

I didn't say anything. Percy swam to me and entered my bubble of air.

"Chrissy? What's wrong? First day of camp and you're acting broken again."

I sniffled. "I thought he loved me. He said he never wanted to lose me. He said I was inspiration. But he was just another Chisisi. Another secret holder."

* * *

**Please review. Means a lot. Also thank you to those who have followed or faved my ****story. I'm so happy!**


	23. Chapter 23:Comfort and Promises

**Hey so I realized i didn't give any definition for Chisisi. I'm sorry!  
****Chisisi-(KEY-SEE-SEE) meaning secret.  
****Disclaimer!**

* * *

Percy's POV

This angered me a lot. Christine kept telling me to just let it be and Annabeth kept telling me to go swing a sword in the arena. Instead I found Erik in the woods writing some aria. He looked so upset about what he'd done. I shook my head. He was playing this look.

"Dentler!" I called.

He looked up from his paper and saw me. Instead of fear he had relief on his face. He stood and started walking towards me.

"Percy! I'm so glad you're here. I need to talk to you about Christine-"

"Save it. She told me everything. And though she says to let you be happy with Drew, I'd rather hold up to my promise I made in Egypt," I growled.

Then he had fear written across his face. He tried protesting that it wasn't his fault. I wouldn't listen. He hurt my sister and he was going to pay for it. And for the first time, I heard my dad's voice urging me on. I got the feeling he was pissed as well. Christine was his only daughter and she had been hurt for too long.

"Did you really think I was going to let you get away with this Dentler?"

He shook his head. He was backing away as I kept advancing.

"Percy, I swear by the gods that I didn't know-"

"Know what? That Christine would find out? That Christine would be hurt? Didn't know that I was coming for you?"

Erik shook his head. He was a pretty good actor, pretending to be innocent. I threw a punch and got him in the temple. He stumbled back. He ducked my second punch, but I got him the third time. He was going to get a real good beating.

I was probably on my tenth punch when I heard three female voices behind me.

"STOP!"

I felt two sets of hands pull me off Erik. Christine and Annabeth were holding me back as Drew pulled Erik to his feet. Just seeing her coddle him made me see red. Christine an Annabeth's grip tightened on my arms.

"Percy. Let them be. They're not worth it," Annabeth said.

"Let them be happy and at peace. They made their choice," Christine whispered sorrowfully.

Drew kept checking Erik over, seeing if he had any broken bones. I wanted to puke. Drew was a bitch and Erik was an asshole. I looked at my sister who had tears stream over her cheeks, and then I looked at Erik.

"This isn't over Dentler. You will get what's coming," I said, viciously.

Christine and Annabeth led me to the pavilion. Campfire was going to start soon. Christine cleaned my hands as Annabeth cleaned up and face. Erik had a good punch; I'd give him that.

Erik found us with Drew trailing behind him. Annabeth glared at the two of them, whereas Christine didn't even acknowledge them. Christine finished my hands and went to my face.

"Christine?" Erik said. She kept cleaning.

Erik looked awful. I had broken his nose and he had a black eye. He deserved much worse in my opinion. Christine ignored him. I tried to get up and hit him but Christine was strong. She grabbed my shoulders and pulled me down, whispering in Egyptian.

_"They're not worth the trouble Percy. They made their choice. I guess the gods will decide when its time for love,"_ Christine whispered in Egyptian.

Drew rolled her eyes as we spoke. Erik kept trying to talk to Christine, to make eye contact, anything, but she wouldn't have any of it. I kept silent as did Christine, but after a while Annabeth snapped.

"She doesn't want to talk to you, get it? Just leave her alone," she snarled.

Erik stepped back, giving Christine one last look before turning around walking hand in hand with Drew. Campers started to trickle in, and seeing no point in leaving, the two stayed and went to their cabins. Annabeth kissed me and gave Christine a hug before joining her siblings. Horus wasn't feeling well and stayed at the cabin, leaving me and Christine at campfire. In two weeks he'd be going back to Egypt for the ceremonies of his brothers burial and his coronation.

Christine kept cleaning my face. I cuts and scrapes and a purple spot on my cheekbone but other than that I was fine. Campers kept looking our way. I thought it would've been normal to see Percy Jackson all banged up. But I guess not. Christine finished cleaning and hugged me. Chiron stamped his hoof three times to get quiet.

"Now a few quick announcements before we enjoy our campfire s'mores and songs. The chariot race will be next Friday. Capture the flag teams will be notified soon and Thursday will be the archery tournament. And, Christine?"

Christine faced Chiron and stood.

"When will you and Horus be leaving for Egypt and returning?"

"I myself will not be going as much as I want to. I am regarded as a murderess since I did kill Pharaoh, therefore a fugitive until I am pardoned. So in short, I will not be joining Horus to Egypt. But he leaves in seven days."

She sat down. She had tears in her eyes. I missed my brother terribly and now I was losing another one to a crown. Christine settled her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her. It was then a voice cried from the Apollo cabin.

"And rightfully should be a murderess!"

Erik stood up so everyone could see him. He glared at Christine but had an essence of love within.

"Her father- I mean the Pharaoh treated her like dirt. He abused her physically and verbally therefore leaving her emotionally abused! And not only that she experienced something no woman should ever go through. She had a right to murder him and therefore a right to be a murderess. A murderer but not a fugitive."

He sat down. Christine gazed at him but with a cold, harsh stare. It didn't matter what he said or how he said it, it was clear Christine would never trust him. I stood up. I still had Christine's hand in my own.

"She is not a murderer. She is merely a woman, not a girl, who thought it best it to rid of a man whose idea of fun was torture. She had a right to kill him yes but under meaning. A murder would imply she did it for fun. She, as well as I, see it as a duty to man."

I sat down. I hugged my sister. A letter dropped from the sky and landed in Christine's lap.

I read it along with her. It said she was not to return to Egypt unless absolutely necessary. She nodded her head slowly before burning the papyrus. The whole camp was silent. Chiron cleared his throat.

"Now as you all know the joining of the two camps feast is coming up so I feel as if you all need a small reminder as to not attack one another. That is all."

We proceeded to sing and talk and tell stories, eating s'mores as we did so. But after a while I get bored and so did Christine. We left about halfway through. People kept trying to get us to stay but we just left. I didn't want to be there and Christine wanted to be away from the other campers.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Percy? Thank you for being such a good brother. I'm a little miffed you ignored my request to leave them alone but I'm a little grateful," she said.

I shrugged and we walked in silence. Horus was asleep when we entered the cabin. Christine went straight to her bed and fell asleep. I followed her lead after a moment. I thought about how Christine and Horus never met our dad. I'd go to the lake and try to talk to him in the morning.

The next morning I woke up before Christine, which was odd. Horus was still asleep as well but I let them sleep. Horus was tired from illness and Christine had had a rough week. I went to the arena and swung a sword around for a while.

"Emotional, are we?" a voice said.

I turned to see one Nico DiAngelo. He had small smirk on his face. I laughed.

"A little. My sister is having a rough summer," I said.

Nico looked a little surprised. "A sister? You have a sister?"

I nodded. "And a younger brother. Used to have two brothers but the youngest died."

"I'm sorry."

I shrugged. That pain had numbed so I didn't want to talk about it. Nico unsheathed his sword and readied his stance. I smiled and swung. He blocked my attack and we fought. He had gotten better. We fought for a good twenty minutes before I saw a figure standing by the entrance. Christine had leggings and a camp tank on. Her hair was in a messy bun. She looked exhausted. I called truce and went to Christine. Nico followed, eager to meet this new child of Poseidon.

"Hi. I'm Nico DiAngelo."

"Christine. Pleasure to meet you."

I gave her a one handed massage for a moment. She seemed to relax under my hand.

"Hey. Why don't you go back to bed? I can get Annabeth to bring by some ice cream and chocolate. Okay?"

She nodded, bid Nico goodbye, and went back to the cabin.

"Wow. She seems nice," Nico grumbled.

"Be easy on her. She's had a tough life," I explained.

"Tougher than mine?"

"Well the man who raised her beat her so…"

We hung out for a couple hours before Nico dissipated into the shadows. Annabeth hugged me from behind, startling me a bit.

"Was that Nico?"

"Yep. King of Ghosts himself."

As senior campers we basically got to do whatever we wanted. Clarisse was teaching campers swordplay for the day, leaving my day free. I saw Erik skulking around with bags under his eyes. I wanted to punch him again but Annabeth held me back. Christine was nowhere to be found.

"Did you bring Christine ice cream and chocolate?" I asked Annabeth.

"Yep. She seemed very grateful but very sad. I've never really experienced heartbreak so I wouldn't know what she's going through. And I don't really want to."

After dinner we had campfire and agreed to make plans for when the romans came. When I got to the cabin, Horus and Christine were sound asleep. I smiled and went to bed myself.

* * *

I woke up before Christine for the second time that week. She was really out of routine. I went to the Big House to start planning with Annabeth, Jason, Piper, and Leo. When I got there, Leo wasn't there.

"Where's Leo?" I asked.

"He disappeared," Jason said, "Left a note saying he's gone to look for her. Who's her?"

I knew immediately he went to search for Calypso. I looked to Annabeth who rolled her eyes. I lied to her terribly when I got back from Ogygia. But I didn't want her to think I was marooned and seduced. All Calypso wanted was love. And by the looks of it, she found it. I sat down next Annabeth, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"So. What should we do for the Romans?" I asked.

We talked about it and finally decided on things. My mind kept jumping back to Christine. I wondered if she was going to recover from this. After the meeting was done I went back to my cabin. Horus was gone, leaving me worried.

"He went back to Egypt. Wanted to be there earlier I guess."

Christine was lying in bed facing away. She looked so tired and sad. She had her phone out, listening to music.

"How are you?" I asked her, "Any better?"

"No."

I sat on her bed, rubbing her shoulder.

"How can you stay in bed all day?"

"After seventeen years of getting up at dawn and going to bed long after dusk, you tend to be happy lying down," she said.

We laughed a little. I heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. And the person standing there was the one person I didn't want anywhere near my sister.

* * *

**Please review! It would mean a lot.**


	24. Chapter 24:Meetings and Triumphs

**Hello! Um there are lyrics in here and I totally disclaim them but I honestly for the life of me can't ****remember where or when I heard them. If you have an idea of where the lyrics came from review or send me a** message.

**Disclaimer**

* * *

Percy's POV

Erik stood at the door. And though she was trying to hide out of sight, Drew was not far behind.

"What do you want?" I asked, angrily.

"I want to talk to Christine."

I looked back at my sister, who had turned the other way when she realized who was at the door. I called her name but she shook her head and pulled her covers over her head.

"She doesn't want to talk to you," I said.

Erik rolled his eyes.

"Look Percy. I know you're trying to be a good older brother but Christine needs to solve her own problems. Maybe Drew was right. She's just seeking attention."

"SOLVE MY OWN PROBLEMS? SEEKING ATTENTION?"

Christine pushed me out of the way. She had sweats and a tank on and her hair was messed but I don't think she really gave a crap.

"Erik Dentler. You have no idea what I had to go through. Though I try to explain it best I can, what happened in my childhood is unthinkable. Unexplainable. I am NOT seeking anyone's attention. I really don't give a shit whether people pity me or not. I don't need your fucking pity! Hell, I don't want it! And for once, I'm glad someone is helping me carry my burden of heartbreak. Percy is a fan-freaking-tastic brother! At least he's trying to support me. I wanted to protect my family from the monster that was Pharaoh. Do you think I let my mother involved? My brothers? My friends? The gods? NO! I kept dealing with the pain by myself. All alone. I had a shell and I stayed there. I basically became a nun. I kept going back and forth, temple to temple, trying to find a peace, knowing I would die sooner than I should. And maybe the gods took pity on me for I'm still standing here! I've been solving my own problems, keeping to myself, trying to make sure no one would get hurt since I was a toddler. How about you Erik? WHAT ABOUT YOU DREW? I know you're there! Have you two ever tried to save the ones loved? Have you tried to make sure someone you were forced to love, to live with, hurt no one? Have you?"

And with that she shut the door in Erik's face. She fell to the ground crying. I knelt down beside her and gathered her in my arms. Annabeth came in and found us. She immediately went to get more ice cream.

* * *

Christine wouldn't move from the cabin. I brought food to her for days. I was actually glad Horus left early. Christine wouldn't have wanted him to hear or see what happened. After sword fighting I went to the lake. I had forgotten to try and talk to my dad. I sat by the edge of the water.

"Hey Dad. It's me Percy. Listen. Christine is worse than I had originally thought. And with Shay gone and Horus taking his crown, I think she'd like it to meet you and know you're there. Drew has made her life miserable and Erik has hurt her. She won't come out of the cabin Dad. She needs to know her father is really there. I mean Smelly Gabe never laid a hand on me, whereas Pharaoh kind of destroyed her. I don't want her to give up Dad. I won't lose her. Please, if you're listening, visit us or at least her. She needs to meet her dad. I've known you since I was twelve. She doesn't know if you're there. She hasn't known you like I have. Please."

I went back to the pavilion. I grabbed some s'mores at campfire and went to my cabin. Christine was hugging a pillow. Annabeth had gotten her a laptop for Christmas and she was watching a movie on it. She seemed to fit in to modern society perfectly. She moved over, allowing me room on her bed. I slid on and handed her some s'mores. She was watching the Da Vinci Code. I had never seen it but I got the most of it. The search for the Holy Grail, which was not a cup but Mary Magdalene herself, et cetera. The things one does for his or her religion. I asked Christine if her gods wanted such death and blood to satisfy them.

"No. If you really wanted the gods to listen and answer your prayers, we usually just sacrifice a sacred animal. Like a baboon or a falcon. An ibis. But if you just pray they usually listen to you, weigh your heart and see if you deserve what you want."

I didn't want to ask more questions retaining the detail about the heart weighing so I let it pass. We finished the movie and went on to others. Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney, Captain America, and others. Christine eventually grew tired, readied herself for bed, and then fell asleep. I closed her computer and set it on her bedside table. I brushed my teeth and went to bed myself.

* * *

When I woke up there was commotion outside. I got up and dressed. I crept out the door, so as to not wake Christine. She was still sound asleep. When I got outside I saw what the noise was about. Poseidon was standing by Chiron talking. I walked towards my dad and Chiron, hoping he was there for Christine.

"Ah Percy! There's my boy! How are you?"

I shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

Chiron nodded to my dad and went to train other demigods. I walked with my dad for a while. It wasn't long before he asked me what I hoped he would ask.

"Where's your sister?"

"Still sound asleep. She's way out of her routine. But she deserves rest."

"She does. Take me to her."

I led my dad to my cabin. We walked in to see Christine, still lying in bed, sobbing quietly. I stepped away from my dad and sat at her bedside. I stroked her hair, trying to calm her.

_"If there's so much I must be, can't I still just be me? The way I am. Can't I trust in my own heart? Or am I just one part, of some big plan?"_ she sang quietly.

I bend down so she could hear me whisper.

"Hey. Guess who's here?" I said softly.

"Please don't let it be Erik. I'm not in the mood to defend my honor."

"Oh my darling daughter. I think you'll like who's here this time."

Confused, Christine sat up. She looked at our dad with shock and happiness.

"Papa?"

Poseidon nodded. Christine got out of bed, taking a swig of water. She cautiously stepped to our dad. Poseidon stepped towards my sister with open arms. Christine willingly stepped to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Papa," she whispered.

"I'm here, sweetie. I'm always going to be here. I promise. I swear upon the River Styx."

Christine started to cry against our dad's shoulder. Poseidon pulled Christine closer, giving her body a squeeze of love.

"I'm so sorry Papa. I really do try. I tried to protect them. All of them," Christine sobbed.

"I know. And you did wonderfully. And I know you try to be the strong girl I know you are. Not even us gods can be strong all the time. Even I shed tears when your mother and brother died."

I smiled. It was nice to see Christine meeting her real dad for the first time. I was a little amused to hear my seventeen year old sister call our dad 'papa', but it made her and Dad happy.

"Papa, how long are you going to stay? I don't think I can handle another person in my life gone."

"I'll stay for the day. Then I have to go back to Olympus. But I'll never leave you. You'll always be in my sight."

After Poseidon left, Christine went back to the cabin. It was late and she didn't want to go to campfire. She sat on her bed and watched movies on her computer again. I fell asleep to the sound of swords clashing and guns shooting and pirates calling out.

* * *

When I woke up Christine wasn't there. That worried me greatly. I rushed to get dressed and ran out the door.

"Christine! Christine!"

"Up here!"

I looked up to see my sister sitting on the roof. She jumped down to meet me.

"Never thought I'd see you up before eight Percy. The sun's about to come up. Care to join me?"

It was early and I didn't notice the shadowy darkness when I woke up. But I saw the sun starting to rise and figured why not. I was still tired but I was already dressed for the day so I decided to join my sister. She honestly looked much better. She had jeans on and a camp tank top. She was wearing some sneakers and had her kohl lining her eyes. She had a shower and smelled like roses and lotuses. She had showered when she was upset but she just washed her hair. She didn't really try and spiff herself up. But today she seemed a lot happier. Maybe some contact with Dad was all she needed. Some reassurance someone was there, watching over her.

We climbed back on the roof and sat, waiting for the sun to rise. Christine sighed with contentment. Almost like she was reliving a memory.

"Mother and I used to always watch the sun rise."

"Yeah?"

_"Now my darling daughter. Can you see the sun rise? That's Ra's sun boat travelling from the Underworld after a treacherous battle with Apep._ My Mother… She had a way of making me feel safe under the sun and moon. I miss her."

I felt for my sister but not in a pity kind of way. The way a brother feels for his sister when she's been through so much. A feeling that's unexplainable.

"Todays the archery tournament. Ready?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Hunting is my specialty," Christine said.

* * *

The day commenced and the tournament began after lunch. Christine was on fire. She was beating everyone by a long shot. It wasn't until the fourth round when she was having trouble staying ahead. And who was that person challenging my sister? Our very own Erik Dentler, douche-extraordinaire. It was 30 to 28. Christine being thirty and Erik being twenty-eight. You could hear Drew just calling out Christine.

"Give up Christine! Erik's going to beat you!"

My sister was actually quite good at blocking people out. She focused on her shot than what was being called. Finally it was the winning shot and Christine was behind by three. 117 to 114. Erik took his shot cause he was ahead. He got a perfect bulls eye. But Christine didn't look fazed at all. She took her stance and readied her bow. She aimed her arrow and waited, blocking out every sound that could be heard. After a minute or so, she fired.

* * *

**Ohhhh! Cliffhanger! May not be able to post anything more for the weekend. Sorry. Please ****review.**


	25. Chapter 25:Winnings and Rekindles

**I have nothing to say but thank you to my faithful readers!**

**Disclaimer!**

* * *

Christine's POV

I let the arrow loose and watched it fly. Erik had gotten a perfect bulls eye. I could in fact hear Drew's taunts but I blocked it all out. Even my own breathing. I watched in anticipation as my arrow struck Erik's and split his arrow in two. The whole camp was silent. I had won. I smiled as I heard cheers and screams of joy. Percy ran up to me and swept me in a hug.

"You did it!" he cried.

I laughed for I had no words. I was happy yes but I felt empty. Like winning wasn't such a big deal. I won by a mere millimeter. And Erik was my friend. I wouldn't sink down and submerge myself in winning so I could mend my heart. I was a warrior. I dealt with a man who beat me senseless. I was in a shell because I was heartbroken and lonely. Betrayed a second time by a man I thought cared for me. So as a grateful winner I went up to Erik, who was being coddled and sympathized my Drew.

"Hey Erik."

"Christine," Erik replied coldly.

"I just wanted to say, you did a good job. You gave me a challenge. I'm glad I could verse you to the end."

Erik regarded me coldly. I felt like I was freezing.

"Uh-huh. Congrats on winning I guess." And then walked away with Drew.

I stood there, shocked at how he reacted to me. All I wanted to say was good job. I couldn't believe he was treating me like an enemy.

I thought about why he would treat me so harshly. And maybe I was a little harsh on him. I didn't let him explain why he was making out with Drew. And now he was dating Drew. Deciding it was best for him and me to talk it out, I went to Erik's cabin. His half brother Will answered the door.

"Hey Will."

"Hey Christine. What's up?"

"Not a lot. Um, is Erik there?"

"No. He and Drew went off to the lake."

"Oh okay. Thanks anyway."

I headed to the canoe lake to see if Erik would listen and talk to me. I didn't want us to remain this way. If not dating, then friends. That's all I wanted back. I wanted our friendship back. I walked through the woods trying to find them when I heard a very high pitched, pissed off voice screaming.

"All you ever talk about is her! When we're making out, when we're at campfire, when we're enjoying the sunset. What does she have that I don't have?"

I followed the sound though I was taught to not eavesdrop. There in a small clearing next to the lake was Erik and Drew. Erik was standing calmly, whereas Drew was all over the place.

"Drew enough. You charm spoke me that day. Now I lost the girl of my dreams because of you."

"But what does she have that I don't have?"

Erik scowled but had a longing look in his eyes.

"She's… she's… I don't know what she has that you don't, but I know what she is. She's kind, compassionate, empathetic, sweet, humble, talented, brave, and a million other things. Christine is a girl you'll never be Drew. She's my inspiration in my music. And ever since we started dating, I haven't picked up a pen to write melodies in weeks. It's now the middle of July."

"But what we have is good! There's feeling! I can be empathetic!"

"You look at other campers and make fun of them. That is not empathy. That's shallowness. And I don't want to be with someone who is shallow."

With a huff of anger, Drew stormed away. Erik rolled his eyes and faced the water. He sighed and rubbed his neck. He looked so stressed.

"Gods Christine. How I wish you could know how I feel about you."

Smiling, and with tears in my eyes, I stepped from my hiding spot.

"I do," I said.

Erik whirled around to see who had spoken. He smiled in embarrassment and shock. I smiled at him. I had been too hurt and maybe a bit selfish for me not to let him explain.

"I'm so sorry. Drew. She-" Erik started, coming to me.

"Shh," I shushed him, putting a finger to his lips.

"I heard. I was coming to look for you when I heard Drew yelling. I heard every word you said. And I'm the one who should be sorry. I never let you explain. And I'm sorry Percy beat you up."

Erik laughed, and it was the happiest sound I'd heard in weeks. I smiled at the joy in his eyes. I was glad we were speaking again.

"Don't be sorry for my getting beat up. Percy was just being a good brother. And I thought about what you said to me that day I tried to talk to you. About how I didn't know what you've been through and I how I don't know what its like it protect others while I get hurt, et cetera. And you're right. I don't. I know that your brave face is a mask. I'm sorry if I ever thought you were seeking attention."

I laughed. What he was saying was just reliving the past. I couldn't even remember what I had said.

"And by the way. That day, when you screamed at me, you were wearing sweats and a camp tank, your hair was mussed and you had no makeup on. But still… you were the most beautiful girl in the entire universe."

I felt myself blush. No one had ever said these things to me. Percy had but in a brotherly way. Not in the way Erik was saying it.

"Thank you. And am I really the inspiration for your music?"

"Yeah. You're so… so…"

"Broken?"

Erik laughed a second time. "No. You're different. You're like a female phantom of the opera. Miss Christine. Just add Daae and you're the Swedish soprano of the century," he joked.

"And just add Destler and _you're_ the famous phantom of the opera."

"Well my surname is Dentler so… It's similar to Destler. Just one letter off."

We laughed and I was about to say something when I felt Erik's lips on mine. It was my first real kiss with a guy. Chisisi never liked to show public displays of affection, so we never kissed. And then he went straight on to the thing after the kissing so I never really kissed. Just pecks on the cheeks and stuff. But I kissed Erik back, following his every move, trying to imitate him. I went a bit courageous and softly bit his lower lip. I heard him groan in pleasure, letting me know I did something right. I smiled against his lips and kissed him again and again. After a while we pulled back for air.

"Was that your first kiss?" Erik asked.

I looked down. "That obvious?"

"No! That was the best ever. Better than Drew. Drew has too much tongue."

"And too much information about your now ex girlfriend," I teased.

"Sorry. Did you want to wait? I don't want you to be some rebound girl. I want you to be a legit girlfriend."

"You were dating her for three weeks. I think we can take a chance," I said, "Plus you didn't have sex, thankfully to my knowledge, so I wouldn't be a rebound girl."

Erik smiled and kissed me again. He pulled away and set his forehead against mine. We soon walked out of the woods from the lake back to camp. It was nearly campfire. We nearly missed dinner. I sat down next to Percy and ate quickly.

"Where were you? I was about ready to gather a search party."

"I went to talk to Erik. I found him arguing with Drew by the lake."

Percy looked at me sharply. It was clear he didn't trust Erik anymore but trust can be rebuilt.

"Relax. I heard him telling Drew that I was the girl of his dreams and that he didn't want to be with someone who was so shallow. He had a whole speech and gave it to her. Regardless, they broke up and I talked to Erik. And I think we're together now."

Percy looked skeptical but said he was happy for me nonetheless. He knew Erik knew what would happen if he broke my heart again. A Hermes kid came up to me saying something came for me. It was a letter from Horus to Percy and me. I opened it and we read it.

_**"My dearest brother and sister,**_

_** Shay's memorial went smoothly and well. Or as well as it could be. He was laid to rest peacefully. As you know I had my coronation this week. I wish you could've been there. But the kingdom is prospering once again. Also, I've met someone. Her name is Berett. She's lute player for Isis. And already the visors are getting on my case about marriage. As it turns out I knew Berett as a child. We were quite friendly. And now we're to be married in the next year. I know we're young but a king needs a queen, and Berett is the queen I want. No, need. I love Berett and I know she does too. And I am inviting you to our wedding. I've pardoned you enough that you can come here on my invitation. The visors know this, as does the priests. I hope to see you soon.**_

_** All my love,**_

_** Bomani Darius Horus"**_

Marriage. I never thought that my brother would be getting married. And at this age. I mean, yes there have been young pharaohs with wives and children but I never thought my brother would want to be married so soon into his reign. I looked at Percy in shock. He was just as surprised as I was. I smiled and put the letter in my pocket. I couldn't believe my younger brother was getting married before me or even Percy. But we were happy for him. We went to campfire and enjoyed ourselves. I noticed Drew was glaring daggers at me but I didn't care. I was happy that day. When it was almost time for curfew, I found Erik who gave me a hug and kissed me.

"Good night Angel," he whispered.

"Good night Angel," I murmured back.

"No Christine. You're my angel of music."

"And you're mine Erik. I guess we are like Christine and Erik from Phantom. We're each other's angels. Like them."

He kissed me one last time before letting me go to bed. And that night I dreamt of angels and a love so powerful nothing could tear it apart.

* * *

**Please ****review.**


	26. Chapter 26:Lessons and Love

**I don't own the lyrics. I disclaim everything.**

* * *

Christine's POV

The next day I woke up to see Percy standing over me. I had forgotten what day it was. I rolled over to face away. I had only been here for two summers and I was already considered a senior camper. I was seventeen yes but I was still learning myself.

"Come on Chris. Get up. All of the younger kids can't wait to work with you. And its rule instructors get there well in advance."

I sighed and rolled out of bed. I quickly showered and dressed. As I was putting on kohl I thought about what I would teach them? I wasn't a pro like Percy but I wasn't a rookie either.

"Teach them what you know. And in any way you need. You can sing if you need. Just teach them. You can call me if you need help."

I rolled my eyes, picked up my sword and headed to the arena. I fixed up a bit of the dummies. I prayed to Geb to allow me control of the earth so I could create challenges. By the wind rushing through my hair and the ground rumbling a bit, I figured he would. I started practicing my own skill. Swinging, blocking, among other things. It was when I heard a "heeya!" I turned. I saw about twenty kids around five-ten. I felt my heart drop I pinch. This was a lot of kids for my first day as instructor.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

One girl, a confidant little seven year old, called out.

"We want to be like you Christine!"

"Well I am supposed to teach you today but I'm still learning myself. But I'll show what I can."

A boy yelled out in joy, "Christine's gonna teach us how to kick butt!"

"YEAH!"

I called out as they were swinging their swords around. I was surprised none of them hurt themselves yet.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold up guys. That's lesson number two."

"Well what's lesson one?"

I smiled. Maybe I could teach these kids after all. I sheathed my sword. They did the same as I.

"The first and most important lesson is to be gentle, at the same time you're being tough," I explained.

"How can you be tough and gentle?"

"Yeah? I want to be tough! Ha!"

All the kids cheered. I laughed a bit before continuing.

"I know it sounds a little funny huh. But the world is full of opposites. And so are you. To be a good warrior you need to bring it all into balance."

They all looked at me with confused faces. I thought about it and smiled. Maybe a song would help.

"Let's see if this helps," I said, kneeling down.

"Earth. Sky. Day. Night. Sound and silence. Dark and light.

_One alone is not enough. You need both together_" _I sang gesturing to twins.

"_Winter, summer, moon and sun_._

_ Lesson number one."_

Following my lead they unsheathed their swords. I told them to sit still while I showed them the tough part.

_"Like a rock, ha ha, you must be hard. Ha ha. Like an oak. Ma. You must stand firm. Ha ha._

_ Cut quick. Like my blade._

_ Think fast. Ha ha. Unafraid."_

Singing to my words they did the moves I showed them. One girl was holding her swords with two unsteady hands so I helped her hold the sword properly. I called their attention once again.

"Okay Christine. I'm ready!" one girl exclaimed, showing me her stance. Sarah I think her name was.

I giggled.

"Uh huh. But you're still out of balance," I said, poking her shoulder ending with her on the ground.

"You're only half way there."

_"Like a cloud, you are soft._

_ Like bamboo, you bend in the wind._

_ Creeping slow, you're at peace because you know, it's okay to be afraid."_

I showed them how to move without a weapon. Graceful yet effective. They the lyrics as they did it. They were well on their way to being warriors. In a line behind me, without weapons we worked on footing as well as other things that weren't related to swords. I sang then they repeated my words.

_"One. Alone is not enough. You need both together_._

_ Winter, summer moon and sun_._

_ Lesson number one_."_

I stood at the side of the arena watching closely at their movements. They sang my lyrics as they did so. Some the tough, some the soft. I called them all over and showed them how to do a flip and land their feet swords ready and deadly. They did it with me the second time and succeeded.

_"You can fly_"_

They kept doing what I taught and were doing it first try. They were keeping the tough and soft in balance.

_"You have begun_!"_

_ "Lesson number one!"_

They were exceptional. I stood by the rest of the time watching them spar each other. Percy eventually came to check up on us with Chiron and Annabeth.

"Wow. These kids are doing better than I thought," Chiron said.

I smiled. It was my teaching.

"How did you get them this good?" Annabeth asked.

"Let's just say they learned something valuable," I said.

One girl fell back on her bum. Shaking her head she stood. I felt her balance slipping from her grasp. I left their side and went to her side.

"Hey. You okay?"

"Yes Christine. I'm fine," she said, falling back on her bum. Again.

I shook my head.

"No Katie. Your balance has slipped. Here, spread your legs a bit wider. Don't hold your sword so tight. Let it be loose and secure. Ready stance remember?"

She did as directed and regained balance. I nodded and decided she was ready. I called everyone's attention. I knew time was almost up so I directed them to stand in a line. Percy, Annabeth, and Chiron watched me closely.

"I think it's time for a challenge," I said. I was met with cheers.

I twirled my hand around creating a dirt shabti. One that was armed and ready to attack. I held it in place as I told the kids what to do.

"Okay kids. This is a shabti. I've created it so you can practice your defense and offence. I want you to defeat it in under five moves. Understood?"

I was met with nods and yeses. One boy stepped up first.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

He nodded. His balance was strong. I let the shabti loose.

Annabeth and Chiron came up to me.

"You know since they are so young, it's improbable that they could defeat something in under five moves," Annabeth said.

I nodded and shook my head. And to prove her wrong the boy cut the body in half in five moves exactly.

"Well done, Jonah. Next!"

Chiron, Annabeth and Percy looked shocked. The kids kept on cutting the shabti down in five moves or less. Until the last young girl came up. She wasn't advancing. All she was doing was blocking. She tripped over her foot and fell down on her back. The shabti raised its sword to kill. I reacted and unsheathed my sword, darting in front off the girl I swung cutting the dirt figure in half. My spell was removed. I knelt down to see if she was all right.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I don't know what happened."

"That's all right. At least you weren't hurt. Your balance was off. Come on. Times up. Everyone! Sheath your swords! Next session with me we'll be continuing lesson number one!"

Everyone was happy, even the girl I saved. They left. Except Percy, Annabeth, Chiron and I.

"How did you get them to be that skilled on an hour?" Chiron asked.

I smiled and told them. Percy nodded like he knew that it would happen. Annabeth seemed impressed I came up with a way to get them that advanced. Chiron however seemed shocked, awed, and impressed. I went on break and had a shower. When I came out, I sought Erik out. He was teaching archery. I stood by and watched. He was so gentle and patient with children. That's what I knew I wanted. A patient, kind and gentle man. A man with a sense of music. Chisisi never liked it when I sang. He said it gave him a headache. I wanted to sing for Hathor. Become a priestess and serve the goddess forever. But I soon realized that as much as I loved my patron I wanted a life. And now I could. Erik finished after a while and came up to me.

"Hey. How's my angel?"

I laughed as he pulled me in for a hug.

"I'm fine, Angel. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"What my life could have been. Dull and boring."

He laughed and kissed my forehead. I smiled. He was so kind and thoughtful.

"Finally. We can be together," he whispered.

"Hm mm. After three long weeks. But can we go slow? After Chisisi I just…"

"Of course love. Anything for you."

We spent the day together. And for the first time, I felt safe around someone other than family. I knew Erik would protect me from all who sought to hurt me. I felt complete. Like a missing piece of me had found its way home.

* * *

**More is coming up! Review what ideas you want. **


	27. Chapter 27:Encounters and Truths

**I'm s****oo so sorry for not posting guys but I'm having a bit of an emotional time. A family member was diagnosed with cancer over the summer and its having a bit of hit on the family. Also I've had writers block. But honestly my family member is my favourite member. I don't know what I'd do without them. Also my friend has gone into rebound. Those who have had depression will know. And I've really been trying to get them out. Another friend has gone through a breakup after three years of being with the same guy so she's having a tough time. if you guys know any jokes, please put them in the reviews. Anyway here's chapter 27.**

**Disclaimer**

* * *

Percy POV

I was happy for Christine and Horus. I had love and so did they. Soon it was getting close to my nineteenth birthday. In two years I'd be gone from here. An adult. I was surprised I had made it this far. I was no longer a kid. I was, as Christine put it, a young man. I was heading to college for oceanography and marine biology (surprise, surprise). Christine was graduating this year. Annabeth was going to school for architecture and building. We were growing up and fast. I didn't know how hard it would be to leave. I mean yes I'd get some volunteer hours and payment for sword instructing here but it wouldn't be the same as going here.

I was walking around camp with Annabeth when I saw Christine and Erik sitting together by the canoe lake. They were laughing. I smiled.

"They look happy. Don't they?" Annabeth said.

"Yeah. I guess I was wrong about him," I said.

A letter drop in front of us and I picked it up. It read.

_**Percy and Christine,**_

_** The wedding has been moved forward to two weeks from now. I have a competitor for Berett's hand. Though he knows I'm pharaoh he still loves Berett. Berett has said she loves me and wants to marry me but I have tough competition. I need you both to be here. I want to celebrate with you. Erik and Annabeth can come too. Please. This is my chance to marry the person I love.**_

_** Horus.**_

I pasted Annabeth the note. She read it and nodded. We ran to Erik and Christine. I handed her the letter.

"We better go. In three days. Preparation takes two weeks if not a year," Christine said.

"I agree. Chiron has to know though," Annabeth pointed out.

We immediately headed to the Big House to tell Chiron what the situation was. And who's sitting there beside him? In his purple, leopard striped shirt, drinking a diet coke, was none other than Mr. D. Christine had never met Dionysus before, so she was confused as to who was sitting beside the camp director.

"Mr. D. Dionysus, god of wine."

"Don't sound so upset Perry Johnson," Mr. D said.

"It's Percy Jackson, sir," I grumbled.

The god rolled his eyes. He annoyed me so much but I was already on so many gods' bad sides, including his.

"And who's with you? Obviously, Annie Case-"

"Annabeth Chase," I corrected.

"And Elliot Destine."

"Erik Dentler, sir," Erik said.

"Again I don't care. But who's the new one?"

"My name is Christine, sir. I'm Percy's sister."

Mr. D eyed Christine suspiciously.

"So more Poseidon spawn. Wonderful," Mr. D grumbled.

I rolled my eyes and got straight to the point. Chiron listened and allowed us to go. We all went to our cabins to pack. As I packed a backpack I noticed Christine was crying. I stopped packing and went to her.

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess. It's just… I practically raised him. And now, at sixteen, he's getting married."

I was a bit confused. Both bride and groom were teenagers in high school. Or the bride would've been in high school if she were with Horus at the time.

"It's an old custom. Once a pharaoh is crowned, visors immediately start looking for a suitable queen. Or if the pharaoh has found someone already, they let it go. No matter how young the pharaoh is."

It didn't make sense but I went with it. We finished packing and met up with Erik and Annabeth. We headed to the stables to ride there. I didn't want Christine exerting herself so we agreed on riding pegasi. Christine headed to Palla. Erik and Annabeth went to two other pegasi. Blackjack saw me and started asking me questions.

_"Hey boss! Got any sugar cubes for your faithful horse?"_

"Blackjack, you know those aren't good for you."

_"So you got me some?"_

I rolled my eyes and gave him some. We saddled up and headed southeast. Christine led the way. I noticed Erik was staring at my sister in a way that was similar to the way I looked at Annabeth. I saw that he really did care for my sister. But that didn't mean he wouldn't get a beating if he hurt her again. We travelled for days. We were running short on time for the wedding. Finally Christine descended. We landed by the stables. It was around midnight so everyone was asleep. We slipped into the palace and headed to Christine's rooms.

"Who's there?" a voice commanded.

We froze in place. I knew this voice but not really. But Christine stiffened.

"You tell me. Traitor," Christine snapped.

The voice softened a bit. By a lot actually. It was like this person cared for her.

"Christine? Is it really, truly you?"

"Yes, moron. Who else called you traitor?"

Christine created a small fire in her hand. We saw a man about our age. And he looked ridiculously familiar.

"Oh Christine! Thank the gods you're alive! I've been so worried! Now we can be married!"

Everyone stiffened and Erik and I got angry, whereas Christine got hostile.

"Married? You think we're still engaged? After what you did? Pharaoh called the wedding off after you ran away! My mother was ready to kill you! After what you did…"

Then it clicked in my head. It was Chisisi, Christine's ex-fiancée. I was ready to attack at Christine's command. So were Erik and Annabeth.

"What are you talking about? What did I do? I went on a trip before the wedding. As a stag party. After our night, I knew that your parents would push the wedding forward."

"You asshole! You left me a violated, broken, girl! I nearly died because of you!"

"What are you talking about?" Chisisi asked.

"You left me pregnant, you slimy, pompous, dickhead! You left me with a child. I was supposed to have a healthy baby girl, according to Isis, but Pharaoh stabbed my stomach before I was through the second trimester. And you left the morning after the festival. You left. And you didn't come back for months. I was gone by the time you returned. You destroyed my family's name and desecrated my honor. Stay away from me."

Chisisi stood there in shock as we started to walk away.

"You were pregnant? With my child?"

"Yes, I was," Christine, said a bit more gently, but still hostile.

Erik stood by my sister a bit more protectively but Christine waved him off.

"I didn't know. If I had known… My gods Christine. If I had… And you were pushing me away… Oh Christine. I'm so sorry! I'll keep away. It's just with our childhood; I thought you'd forgive me. But a baby and Pharaoh killed it. A girl? A mini you. I'll just stay away. I won't go to the wedding. I'm so so sorry."

He continued rambling apologies and stuff. I saw he was kind inside but he didn't deserved my sister. But Christine wasn't the girl she was back then. She could defend herself. She broke away from us and went to him. Erik was steaming.

"Dude, they were childhood friends. I think she has a heart to forgive him. I don't know why but she does. She loves you. Not him," I whispered to him.

Christine placed her hand on Chisisi's shoulder. He had dropped to his knees, staring into space, muttering how he wished he had known.

"Chisisi. I forgive you. And when I found out, I wish you had known too.

_Once upon another time, you loved me yet left me alone._

_ But that's not all you did. You left me with a child._

_ Once upon that other time, I wished, how I wished you'd have known._

_ I kept the secret hid. The secret my station forbid. _

_ What else could I have done?_

_ Just love. Just live. Just give what I could give. And take what little I deserve."_

Chisisi just knelt on the floor, unmoving. Erik had calmed down but was still a bit ticked how Christine was being nice to the guy. Not two minutes ago she called him a dickhead, now she was forgiving him.

"Guys. Go to my room. Percy remembers the way. I need to speak with Chisisi alone."

I nodded and pulled Annabeth and Erik along, leaving my sister at the mercy of a man who hurt her.

* * *

**There you go. New update soon. I promise.**


	28. Chapter 28:Worries and Annoyances

**Disclaimer! I own nothing but Christine and her brothers and Erik.**

* * *

Christine's POV

"I'm so sorry. I feel so guilty and horrible. I don't deserve your friendship or forgiveness," Chisisi sobbed.

As soon as Percy and the others were out of sight Chisisi broke down. I stayed and comforted him, though I hadn't seen him in two or three years.

"Chisisi, please. I've forgiven you. You were intoxicated by the wine. You were being driven by your desires. Please, man up and take it. Yes I was pregnant. Yes, I lost the baby. Yes I blamed you. And yes, Pharaoh killed the child and nearly me along with it. And yes. It was a girl."

He always was emotional. And it had sometimes annoyed me but I got over it. And now that I had Erik, I didn't have to deal with Chisisi.

"But I wish… I wish… Gods Christine, I wish I was there. To know about the baby. To know about Pharaoh. To about… well everything."

"Sweetie. Let it go. What's past is past. And it's better to let it die. Plus I have someone I truly love now. You'll find someone who is better than I. Please, for the love of Hathor, just leave it alone. You know now. Isn't that enough?"

"But I wanted to be with you through all this. I wanted to raise the child with you."

"The child has long been dead, Chisisi. Murdered as an embryo by the Pharaoh. I don't have a child. And neither do you."

* * *

I left him after seeing it was fruitless trying to comfort him with facts. Chisisi may have been a secret holder but he was still a childhood friend who had been through ups and downs with me. Not as long as Calla but close. I sighed in sorrow for my friend. Calla and I had been friends since birth. It was hard to go through such changes without her.

I entered my room to see Percy and Annabeth asleep in each other's arms on the floor. Whereas Erik was steaming with rage while sitting on my bed. I rolled my eyes. Before he could start yelling I kissed him firmly on the lips. I felt his anger break down as his hands went to my waist to pull me closer. I grasped his shoulders and pressed myself close. I pushed him down onto his back and kissed him again. His hands explored my body while mine explored his chest and back. He rolled us over so that he was on top of me, with my legs wrapped around his hips. I felt something stir deep inside. I knew what it was. The feeling. I wanted him. I wasn't afraid to admit it, I was afraid of doing it. After a long time of making out I pulled away, gasping for breath. He was breathing just as heavily. I felt guilty of not satisfying the craving I had gotten and no doubt he got the same, but I was too scared.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Shh," he shushed me.

Erik kissed my forehead tenderly, rolled off of me, and let me lay on his chest. I eventually fell asleep to the sound of a lullaby he was humming.

When I awoke, he was still there. Sound asleep. I saw it was still dark outside. The moon was still high in the sky. Everyone was asleep. What made me worried was why I woke up and not anyone else. I woke up before them everyday yes, but not this early. I gently pried myself out of Erik's arms to that I could explore. I headed out of my corridor and into the royal halls. I heard footsteps and stopped to hide in the shadows. I saw a man in black clothing, with sharp brown eyes with a tint of red in them. He had a basket. He was carrying it with the utmost disrespect. He slipped into the main chamber where my brother would've been sleeping. I followed him. I snuck into the chamber to see the man open the basket and bring out a snake. I silently gasped. It wasn't just any snake. It was a king cobra. One of the most deadly snakes in the desert. The man slipped the snake into my brother's bed. I felt my eyes widen.

"Who's there?" I boomed in the deepest voice I could create.

The man looked in my direction and jump off the balcony, no doubt to a waiting ride. I rushed forward to my brother's bed. I woke him so he would not panic. I made him rush out of the bed and stand by with a candle.

"Chris, you do know the penalty for disturbing the pharaoh?" he mumbled.

"Yes, it's a thousand lashes or death but tell me dear brother. What's the penalty for nearly assassinating you?"

He was wide-awake then. I carefully, gently, pulled the cobra out of his bed and into a near-by basket. I took the package and ran outside of the city. That's where I let the cobra loose. When I returned, I told my brother of what I saw.

"A man with brown eyes with one blood red iris in each eye," I said.

Horus sent men to search every house, building and alleyway to find this man.

By the time I returned to my own chambers the sun was almost visible above the horizon and Erik had gotten up, no doubt sensing my absence. I shushed his worried whispers with a kiss and went back to bed with his arms around me. It was nine in the morning when I woke up again and Erik had already gotten up along with Annabeth. It was just Percy who was still sleeping by this point.

"Where did you go last night?" Erik asked me again.

"I woke up probably an hour since we came and sensed something was wrong. I walked around the palace and saw a man sneak into my brother's royal chambers. He attempted to assassinate him by slipping a king cobra into his bed."

"Why would someone do that?" Annabeth asked.

"Some say Horus is a spitting image of the pharaoh before him, which is not true, and predict him to be just as bad a tyrant."

We decided not to ponder about it any longer and went for breakfast. When we got back Percy was tied to a chair and gagged. I went over to untie him.

"What in Hades happened?" I asked.

"How should I know? I woke up like this."

It was then I heard a sword unsheathe. I recognized the blade by its noise.

"Why? Why? What happened?" I asked annoyed.

"You all broke in. He was the only one I could find. I reported all of you to chief visor," Chisisi said.

"You dull idiot," I said, "Horus pardoned us as much as he could. He was expecting us last night. We just travelled the hard way. We are here for my brother's wedding you dunce."

"Oh."

I rolled my eyes and shooed him out.

"He was always was a stickler for rules," I muttered.

"Just like how I'm a stickler for posture?" Erik asked, teasing.

I laughed and shook my head.

"No. Worse. You just remind me from time to time when I sing for you," I teased back.

We all headed to the royal receiving hall. There, finishing some business with a visor was Horus. He looked awfully tired and worn out. After what? Six months of being pharaoh? I felt for my brother but rolled my eyes at the same time. He was sixteen. He was bred for this. Raised to follow in footsteps. He looked happy to see us and but was exhausted. No doubt from worrying if he'd catch the attempted assassin.

"Dearest brother," I said, curtsying a bit.

"Please Christine. I'm not in the mood for formalities."

"And why ever not?"

Horus looked at me with stressed and sad eyes.

"My competitor has given me and Berett an ultimatum. If we really love each other we will marry immediately. Meaning in three days. If not, Berett will marry him."

* * *

"What do you mean you have to marry in three days? It takes at least two weeks if we rush, even then not everything will be perfect. And you know how the priests are about perfection!" I cried.

Horus shook his head and told us to do our best. He then dismissed us to focus on a possible trade with the "ancient" Syrians.

We left and went to my chambers. I couldn't wrap my head around it. Three days? Luckily for me everything was partially ready but not by much. I looked at the dress I was supposed to wear. It was so over the top. Something Babafemi would've chosen. I shook my head and went to my garden. Erik followed me. It was like he sensed I was upset or nervous.

"How dare this competitor mock our family," I growled, "He forces my brother to marry sooner than planned and now I little time to get a new dress than that ugly thing."

"Maybe it'll look good. Try it on," Erik suggested.

I did and I just hated it more. It was poofy in the skirt and sleeves and had a collar that flared at the base of my neck. Erik tried t smile but he knew it was garbage. I felt so unappreciated and used by everyone except Annabeth, Percy, and Erik.

"This is a piece of shit," I grumbled.

"For once I agree."

I sighed and walked into my garden where the lotus pool was. Erik followed me again, willing to listen to my complaints.

"I'm not living to my full potential. I speak several languages and most of them 'dead'. I can fight like nobody's business; I have the shot of professional. And all I do here in this place is smile and wave, smile and wave and do everyone's bidding."

"I know, love. You can do so much more with yourself than you're given," Erik murmured soothingly, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I need to do something different. And not just with this gown. With my life!

_Another linen gown. Another lotus pool. Another trick, another bid to make like a fool._

_ I'm gonna sound the call, from Saqqara to Siam. I more than a peacock princess, I am!"_

I stripped off the gown to reveal my own simple dress.

_"I smile and wave. I wave and then I smile. I sit on one more camel's hump for one more bumpy mile. _

_ I'm not just a piece of silk in Pharaoh's caravan. I'm more than a peacock, I am!"_

Erik kissed my cheek. He always loved when I sang. I was about to continue for him when a servant girl came.

"Forgive me, your ladyship. But Lady Berett requests your guidance."

I nodded. I kissed Erik once more before leaving. I wondered what this girl wanted from me.

* * *

**Please review.**


	29. Chapter 29:Weddings and Disownment

**Hello! Longer chapter! Disclaimer to all lyrics and whatnot. You all know the drill.**

* * *

Christine's POV

I went off to see what my brother's bride wanted. I was actually quite annoyed. My brother was fourteen and getting married whereas I was turning eighteen and wasn't even engaged. I shook my head. I was happy with my life. I thought being there made my princess duties kick in. I knocked on Berett's door and she answered. She looked so distraught.

"Oh, Christine! Please come in!"

She ushered me in. She sat me on her bed and paced in front of me.

"Berett? Is there a reason you called me?" I asked.

"Yes. I need guidance. My father says I should marry your brother and stop complaining but as much as I love him I want to wait. But now he's rushing into things. Making the wedding in three days."

"Berett. Berett slow down! Did Horus not tell you?"

She looked at me in confusion.

"Tell me what?"

"He has a competitor who is in love with you. And he gave him a ultimatum. Horus has to marry you in three days or you'll be forced to marry this competitor."

Berett sat beside me in utter disbelief. After a while I left. She had her guidance. Marry my brother and marry the man she loves.

* * *

I thought about how I wanted to be married so badly but I felt like I wasn't ready yet. I walked back to my own chambers to see Percy and Annabeth fitting themselves in their clothing for the wedding in two days. Erik was siting where I left him. I walked past Percy and Annabeth to him.

_"Notice me Horton! Feather by feather. This is your next door neighbor calling," _I sang, "Or should I say Erik."

He turned around to face me but he had a deep concentration in his eyes, as well as a certain sadness.

"Erik, darling, tell me what's wrong."

I sat beside him and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Christine. I just…"

"Yes?"

"It's just… With all this wedding stuff, it got me thinking."

I was confused. I didn't know what he was saying. I listened as he stumbled through words, before…

"Christine. I need to know this. And I don't want you to be nice about it."

"Okay. Erik, I promise to answer truthfully."

He stood and pulled me up with him. He took both my hands in his and pulled me a bit closer. I was anxious about what was happening but let him continue.

"Christine. I love you more than life itself. And I don't know how or why but I do. Maybe Aphrodite made me fall for you or maybe your goddess Isis sent her burning love fires to my heart. But regardless I love you. And I know we are young but your brother is fourteen and engaged."

"Erik that's because of trad-"

"I know. Tradition. But…"

He looked away. I smiled and turned his face to mine again. He looked nervous and scared, like an animal caught in a trap. I asked him to keep going.

"Christine what I'm asking… or saying is…"

He sighed in exacerbation. He looked me dead in the eyes and asked, "Do you love me Christine?"

"Of course I do. With every inch of my heart and soul."

"Then…"

He knelt down on one knee. I gasped as I realized what was happening.

"Christine Lotus Jackson. Will you promise to stay true to me and to share one lifetime with me? And when you are ready, become my wife someday?"

He pulled out a small diamond ring. A simple silver band with one small white diamond with two even smaller black diamonds on each side. I felt tears spring into my eyes. He was asking me to be his. I knelt down to him and kissed him.

_"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you. Share each day with me, each night, each morning. Promise me that all you say is true," _I sang_._

Erik smiled as he kissed me again. He slid the ring onto my left finger. I couldn't help but smile. I heard clapping to my right and saw Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth had tears in her eyes and Percy was bursting with happiness. I couldn't believe what just happened. I practically just got engaged. I was ecstatic.

* * *

Two days quickly went by and soon we were at the ceremony. My brother stood at the alter of Amun. Soon Berett came out looking beautiful. I stood beside her father Panahesi. He had tears in his eyes as he watched his little girl walk down the aisle to my brother.

"Is this the little girl I carried? Is this the little prince at play?" he asked.

"I don't remember growing older. When did they?" I asked back.

"When did she grow to be a beauty? When did he grow to be so tall?"

"I know. Wasn't it yesterday when they were small?"

Soon in the undertow of chanting and prayers I heard everyone singing.

"_Sunrise, sunset. Sunrise, sunset. Swiftly flow the days. Seedlings turn overnight to sunflowers. Blossoming even as we gaze._

_ Sunrise, sunset. Sunrise, sunset. Swiftly fly the years. One season following another. Laden with happiness and tears."_

It truly was beautiful. My brother looked so handsome in his royal tunic and golden collar. Berett was wearing a long linen dress and had blue lotuses woven into her hair. I felt so jealous. They had their happy ending. I wondered how soon mine would come.

"What words of wisdom can I give them? How can I help to ease their way?" Panahesi asked himself.

"Now they must learn from one another, day by day," I eased.

Erik slid his hand into mine and whispered in my ear. Or sang in my ear.

_"They look so natural together."_

_ "Just like two newlyweds should be,"_ I sang back.

_**"Is there a temple in store for me?"**_

And once again everyone softly sang. Maybe it was just my imagination.

_"Sunrise, sunset. Sunrise, sunset. Swiftly fly the years. One season following another. Laden with happiness and tears."_

My brother and his new wife spoke the ancient rites, bonding them as one and soon we headed back to the palace for an entire night of celebrating. As sister to the pharaoh, I was expected to stay all night. I didn't drink anything all night. A visor, whom had just been appointed due to his father's passing, kept asking me to drink something. I kept shaking my head saying I was fine. Soon he was drunk as a skunk and kept trying to grope me. I finally lost it. Erik, Percy, and Annabeth had gone to bed, leaving me alone. I turned around and punched him square in the nose. He stumbled right into a table, knocking things down. The music stopped and people stopped to stare. Horus came to me with Berett trailing him.

"Christine. What in Osiris are you thinking?!"

"He was trying to grope me little brother. But of course, men find that funny, huh? I'm sure Mother would be so freaking proud that her little prince defended a man who tried to grope his older sister who just happened to protect you all her life which meant getting abused and discarded like a piece a of fucking silk that could be replaced. Whereas you and Shay had a charmed life and was only sent away for the safety for us due to our father!"

"Christine! ENOUGH!" Horus shouted, "He was just kidding around."

That really set me off. I heard something shatter of to my left. A clay pot had spontaneously shattered into bits. I guessed my power progressed.

"Christine. I think you should go to bed then leave in the morning," Horus muttered.

I was taken aback. My brother, my partner, the boy I protected since birth was sending me away.

"Fine."

I turned to walk away when I felt a hand on my arm. It was the visor. His hand slid to cup my breast. I flared my anger and slapped him.

"Christine! Now! Maybe you shouldn't come back," Horus commanded.

He banished me. I was to leave in the morning. I glared at my little brother.

"You know Horus. Just because you are Pharaoh now doesn't mean you can do whatever you want. Nor does it mean you can banish your family," I hissed.

"Christine. Now."

I felt hurt and unloved. The same way I felt all those years ago. I was seven and I was getting beat everyday. I felt hopeless and unwanted.I stormed off to my chambers.

* * *

Percy, Annabeth, and Erik were still awake when I fumed in. I quickly changed and readied myself for bed.

"Christine?" Erik asked.

"What happened?" Percy asked.

"Pack your things. We leave in the morning," I snapped.

All were taken aback by my words but did as asked.

We woke early and went to the horses. Palla whinnied and neighed when she saw me. I saddled her up and mounted. Everyone followed my lead. We were about to fly when Berett came running out.

"Christine! Please wait!"

I reeled Palla in. I glared at my sister-in-law.

"What?" I snarled.

"Please forgive him. He didn't mean it."

"All men except for few," I said, "Do mean what they say. It was clear he meant what he said. And he'll never see me here in my home again. I can make sure of that."

I kicked Palla's sides and I darted forward. Erik followed shortly. Percy and Annabeth came after him. We flew for a shorter time than when we travelled there. I made us go faster than regular time. He were back at camp in no time. I took Palla to the stables and returned her to her stall. I was silent to everyone who greeted me. I responded with a grunt or nod. I was so pissed off. How dare my brother think that that visor was kidding. I stormed to the showers, took a quick shower and raged off to the cabin. Already, Horus's bed was gone. Annabeth, Percy, and Erik were talking to Chiron just outside. I grabbed my sword and my bow and headed to the arena. I swung my sword around. Already I could feel my body becoming hollow again. Shunned and disowned by my own brother. I felt betrayed.

"Careful! You're going to kill someone," a voice said behind me.

I turned to see Erik. I faced away from him.

"That's what I was going for in my head," I muttered.

I felt Erik's strong, gentle arms circle my waist. I leant into him easily. I felt safe with him. He started to hum a tune that was oddly familiar.

"What happened last night?"

"Horus… He… I was being sexually harassed at the banquet and when I pushed the man away he fell into a table. It was a whole scene. Horus asked me why my behavior was so bad and when I tried to defend myself he dismissed me. Saying the guy was joking. He then told me to go to bed and leave in the morning. And when I slapped the man he told me to leave and never come back. In a nutshell."

Erik was silent. He truly was like a phantom. Especially when he got quiet. He was scarier silent when he was angry, which he clearly was. His hold got a little tighter around me but I didn't mind. I slid out of his grasp and went to the Apollo cabin. I led him in and sat him on the bed. I handed him a lyre. He started to make music. I sat beside him and listened to the beautiful music. Then a string broke. I handed him a new one and waited as he restrung the lyre but he got frustrated and flung it aside.

"Shh," I soothed, handing him a guitar.

He played on that, making sweet music again. I restrung the lyre, listening. When I finished I set the lyre on the shelf. Erik broke a string on the guitar. I restrung that too. I led him to a piano that sat in the corner. He played that and made unearthly sweet music.

"I can't believe it. He would disregard his own sister. After all you've done for him."

"Darling I know. That's why I was so angry and irritable. I'm sorry if I made you concerned."

Erik circled his arms around me and pulled me close. I snuggled closer and breathed in his faint cologne. He smelled of fresh air and pine. He had a tint of sweat but that made it all the better.

"I love you. You know that?" he whispered.

"And I love you. Always will."

I heard a throat clear and saw Will Solace standing at the foot of the bed.

"Sorry to interrupt but Chiron needs you Erik. Some kids aren't listening to him."

Erik sighed. I chuckled a little bit. His deep blue eyes full of reluctance.

"Go. I'll be in my cabin or something."

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too."

He left with Will and I went back to my cabin.

* * *

**Ohhhhh! Horus banishes his own sister. Well isn't that a turn of events. Night everyone. New chapter soon. please ****review. Also this is based off Christine's experience with men. What she meant was (what I was trying to put out) was that all men she has known have been dishonest but mean every hurtful thing they say. The few men she mentions are the one's she knows are true to every thing they say but know when they say hurtful things. Like how Babafemi (remember him) always meant every hurtful word he said but didn't have any feeling when said nice things. Whereas Erik and Percy, all they have to say is nice, sweet things. They're kind and ****honest. And when they say hurtful things they see their errors and try to right their wrongs. Horus, you can blame it on the wine, but he did mean for Christine to leave if not forever. He just didn't want her to rain on his parade (a.k.a his wedding) Its really hard to explain. If still confused ask me in the reviews or send me a message.**


	30. Chapter 30:New Danger

**Hello hello! So here is chapter 30. I hope you like it! Disclaimer**

* * *

Percy's POV

Erik explained why Christine acted so harshly a little after he finished helping Chiron. I couldn't believe Horus would do that. Right after his wedding too. I couldn't imagine what Christine must've felt. After all she'd done for him. I mean if I was there I would've decked the guy instead of defend him. The gods only know what Erik would've done. Considering him and Christine promised themselves to each other. They were technically engaged. It made me thought about my future with Annabeth. I didn't want to steal Erik's thunder by doing the same thing. Besides, Annabeth would've killed me. She's all about the logical. And that probably wouldn't have been logical in her eyes. I found Christine in our cabin. She was watching some show on her laptop. I sat beside her and watched the show with her. It was Doctor Who. I found it interesting. The Doctor kind of knew the pain of a demigod I found.

"I heard. I can't believe it."

Christine shrugged, as if she was already over it.

"I guess I saw it coming. With all the pressure he has from the visors and our people he doesn't have time for family. Hopefully he'll make time for his wife."

I was surprised how well she took it now. Then again, I wasn't neglected all my life. My sister was a strong girl. She could handle anything. Except losing a friend or loved one. That was a child of Poseidon's fatal flaw, or so I was told. We're too loyal to our friends and family. But hey, what's life without friends? Without love? Not everything has to be about cold, hard facts (said pointingly at Athena).

"So you and Erik now. You're basically engaged."

Christine smiled. I could tell she was happy with him.

It was getting late. We missed dinner and campfire watching Doctor Who. It was late at night when I woke up to clattering outside the cabin. I grabbed a shirt and shorts and went to investigate. I was half asleep but who I saw woke me up instantly.

"Calypso?"

Calypso froze in her place. She slowly turned around to my voice. My first thought was how did she escape Ogygia? Did the gods finally hold up on their promise and let her go?

"Percy?"

"Yeah."

Calypso smiled in relief and hugged me. I felt a little awkward considering I left her alone and a little heart-broken on the island. But I hugged her anyway.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" I asked, whispering so as to not wake Christine up. She had the hearing of a hellhound these days. Probably because she could morph into a jackal.

"I'm here to find Leo Valdez. As annoying as he may be, I love him. And I'm sure he loves me. And I'm not sure how I got here. The boat just came to the shore one day, though I didn't have any men staying with me."

I smiled to know both Calypso and Leo found love with each other. But it was late and I didn't know if Leo or any Hephaestus campers appreciated being woken up in the middle of the night. Instead I showed her to the Big House. Chiron answered with curls in his tail and hair. It was a sight I didn't really need to see, but he gave Calypso a room for the night. I went back to bed, still dressed, and slept dreamlessly.

The next morning I got up and found Christine's bed empty and made. She was on the little dock by the lake just outside the back door. I joined her and we stood for a while.

"I hope she forgives me," Christine said suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"My mother. I sense her most by water. I feel as if I've failed her and my sister. I promised to protect my brothers at all costs. Shay is dead now. And Horus has banished me."

I didn't know how to respond except ask if we could get breakfast. Christine laughed and we went for breakfast. We ate and Christine noticed a new figure at the big table where Chiron sat.

"Whose that girl?"

"That's Calypso. She's Leo's… um sweetheart."

Christine nodded as if that was enough for her to go on. We heard an explosion and saw Leo fly right into the canoe lake. He came out soaked and miserable. I felt for the guy. He sat at his table and ate a small breakfast. Christine and I walked to his table.

"Hey bud. How's it going?" I asked.

"Horrible."

"Keep your chin up. Maybe you'll see an answer to your problem," Christine said knowingly.

Confused, Leo looked up and his jaw dropped. Calypso grinned like crazy and ran to Leo from her spot. He ran to her and they collided. I felt a little uncomfortable but was happy for them. Christine told me she was going to do some archery with Erik so I went to the arena to swing a sword. I honestly felt happy for people but something was off. I felt a tension in the air I hadn't felt in two years since the giant war. Almost like the camp was holding its breath. I let it slip but still uneasy. At campfire I still felt that stiffness. Annabeth noticed and asked what was wrong. I told her nothing, but as always she looked at me skeptically.

"I just feel something is off. Like the world is holding its breath. That's all."

Annabeth said she felt it too. What would happen later would explain a lot.

I woke up to screaming and yelling. I sat up in bed to see Christine rapidly grabbing her weapons. I jumped out of bed to grab mine and followed Christine out the door. What I saw was horrible. Not as bad as Gaia but still bad.

Those monsters Christine fought when I first met her were surrounding the camp and stepping in through the barrier. Serpopards. I followed Christine until I saw Annabeth. She was fighting one and it looked hopeless. I ran to her and shoved my sword into its neck only find my sword flung back. Now I saw why these things were considered unkillable. Their hide was like steal. Now all I'd done was make it mad. I saw in my peripheral Christine side by side with Erik calling out spells. I remembered what I learned from Christine with her spells and called out the same one she'd taught me. Though I didn't have magic like her, it was worth a shot.

"_Makkaous netjet senasa! May the evil before me be cast back to Chaos where it belongs!"_

The serpopard growled in pain and slowly disappeared. Annabeth looked at me with awe.

"What was that Seaweed Brain?"

"A spell Christine taught me. Now come on!"

I quickly taught her the spell and we ran off. Finally after three hours of fighting we had destroyed them all. But something still felt wrong. Christine looked to the sky. Black clouds were swirling in the sky. I thought that the gods were angry but Christine immediately cursed in Egyptian.

"Only now does he choose to escape!" she cried.

Erik calmly massaged her shoulders and asked what she was talking about.

"Seth. He once fought to protect Ra from Apep but then he did a most horrible thing. He murdered his own brother Osiris, chopping him into little pieces and scattered them around Egypt. Isis, the sister-wife of Osiris, in her grief searched with her sister Nephthys and her nephew Anubis to find the pieces. Once the task was finished Osiris was resurrected long enough for him and Isis to conceive an heir. That was the falcon god Horus. For several years Seth and Horus battled. Nephew fighting uncle with the loss of one eye. Thankfully Thoth restored his eye using moonlight. Horus has one gold eye and one silver eye. After Seth was defeated Isis banished him to the edge of the universe along with all the other creatures of Chaos."

I thought about it and it made sense. Seth was trying to break free from his prison.

'Great,' I thought. 'Another god wanting to destroy the world.'

"So. How long do you think we have until he breaks free?" I asked.

Christine judged the sky.

"We have about a week and then who knows how long it'll be until he unleashes Apep."

"Great. So where and when do we go?"


	31. Chapter 31:a Brother's Choice

**Whoa! Two chapters in one night! I'm on a role. Oh and sorry if you guys hate me after this. And who liked the Caleo reunion in the last chapter? Disclaimer.**

* * *

Percy's POV

Demigods cannot catch a break with drama, especially children of the Big Three. We have monsters on our tails all the time. The moment we left camp we had to run. And monsters I knew didn't chase us. No! It had to be monsters I didn't know how to kill. Luckily Christine knew how to at least banish them again. Once we were safe, at least for a while, Christine sat us down.

"I think you all should learn the spells I know to at least banish the demons and monsters back to Chaos," she said.

We all agreed. The magic she was using was draining her faster than water in a bathtub. She was yawning all the time after just one day. She taught us the spells and how to speak them in both English and Egyptian. Annabeth (obviously) caught on immediately. I had trouble but got it eventually. Erik, being the perfect guy for my sister, sang the spell to her making her blush like crazy. Once we got the hang of it Christine told us something I thought I'd never hear her say after being banished.

"Horus has a special scepter and the Book of Thoth. We need to get it."

"But we were exiled."

"Not all. Just I. Meaning you three make a surprise visit then with my guidance we sneak into the treasure room, taking the scepter and slipping into the Per Medjat borrowing the Book of Thoth."

"Uh, we don't know where those places are. Vaguely yes, but not well enough."

Christine looked to me and raised an eyebrow.

"Well do you have a better idea? I can't step foot in the kingdom or I'll be arrested. "

Whether we liked it or not it was the only plan we had. So Christine, with what little strength and energy she had, opened a portal to Egypt. Only problem? It was a swirling vortex of sand. Annabeth held her breath and jumped through. Erik followed and soon it was my turn.

"What if I die by sand?"

"You won't. Just hold your breath and close your eyes. Please I can't hold it much longer."

With that said I jumped through. Christine quickly jumped after me. We were just on the outside of the wall. Christine risked her life and led us to the castle. Dodging guards were apparently her specialty. She knew all the hiding places. Soon we were at the castle. But Christine not trusting us to get to her chambers fast enough led us there. She slept in the floor under her bed so she could just wake up and be quiet. It worked. Annabeth and I slept on the bed and Erik slept with Christine on the floor.

When we woke up we headed to the Receiving Chambers where Christine assured us Horus would be. And sure enough he was there, over seeing some building plans for a temple. He looked dead tired and exhausted.

"Horus! What's up?" I called.

He looked up, annoyed but the annoyance faded when he realized it was us.

"Percy. Annabeth, Erik. What are you doing here?"

"Just came to see you," Annabeth said.

Horus looked around nervously.

"Is Christine here?"

"No. She's back at camp, training her little heart out," Erik lied.

"Oh."

Horus nodded to the architects and visors and left. He led us to the Per Medjat. The same room Christine said the Book of Thoth would be.

"So. What can I do for you?" Horus asked.

"Nothing. Can't a big brother see his little brother?" I asked.

"I suppose so. I just thought Christine would come. I didn't see her after the wedding so I was concerned."

I looked at Erik who shook his head and nodded all in the same second.

"Listen Horus. Christine was pretty upset. She didn't stop training for days. I mean she was kicked out of her home once. Don't you think once is enough?" I told him.

"She embarrassed me. Making such a fuss over a joke. I mean the younger visors talk about her non-stop. It was jokes and laughs."

Erik tensed at the notion of defending the visors. I wanted to hit my brother upside the head. He was saying moronic things.

"Horus. She was being sexually-" Erik started.

"Wait. What do you mean the visors talk about her non-stop?" Annabeth asked.

"Meaning, they talk about her body and how sweet she is and how they'd give anything to get a piece of her wrath. They're just wanting her attention."

I faced palmed. Annabeth shook her head. Erik pinched the bridge of his nose. Horus was naïve just in the wrong place. I don't know why I thought this, but I wondered how he'd get hints from Berett when she wanted him.

"Um, little bro. They talk about her body cause they find it attractive and the sweetness is how they think she'd 'taste'. And her wrath is not her anger. It's well… Annabeth?"

"Her wrath is how good she is in bed," Annabeth explained guardedly.

Horus looked furious.

"So they want her for reason of passion? They all have wives or at least lovers. They're joking. They are good men Percy. And good men know better than to have coitus with a princess. And further more-"

"My king we found this rat in her old chambers," a voice said.

Between two guards was Christine, lying limp in the legs. Her neck had let her head go. It was clear she was trying to act innocent. Horus went to her and lifted her head, forcing her to look in his eyes. Her eyes held a plead of mercy. To let the love of a sibling overshadow the hate of a rival.

"So. You came crawling back. I wonder why?" Horus wondered, walking away.

"Brother! Seth is planning escape! We have but seven days. The gods know how long after we have before he releases Apep!" Christine called.

Ignoring her pleas, Horus looked at us.

"I'm disappointed in you brother. Deceiving me so Christine can come back under my nose. Though you broke a law, I will forgive you. You are naïve of our laws so you three are forgiven."

Turning to Christine, he looked scornfully at Christine.

"Whereas, you are my sister from birth. You know the laws. I would've expected you to keep your distance. Take her to prison."

The guard on Christine's left knocked her out cold, leaving her limp and with a bloody skull. They hauled Christine to prison.

"Horus, you can't do this. She our sister. She got beat so you wouldn't get threatened or worse," I cried out.

"Please! Horus, remember all the good times you had with her?" Annabeth pleaded.

"I remember a shadow. Christine got all the glory. I got all the gifts but she got the publicity."

"That was cover up so your predecessor looked humble," I said, annoyed.

"Please. She's my fiancée technically. I will not leave her side. Please. Let her free," Erik whispered.

Horus looked at Erik full of contempt.

"So you love her? You're engaged. Well. This changes everything. You three are to remain guests. When I figure out what to do with the woman who ruined my wedding and disobeyed orders, you three can go."

So my own brother trapped us. I felt like a prisoner more than I guest. Annabeth and I just stayed in Christine's chambers by her lotus pool. Erik was going crazy without Christine. He wouldn't stop thinking about her. Finally he convinced himself to sneak to the prison. If risking his life to see the love of his life was good enough, I wasn't going to stop him. All the while he was gone, Annabeth soothed my grief with words of comfort and kisses of encouragement. I felt so unhappy. Why would my own brother do this?


	32. Chapter 32:Punishment

**I'm so sorry for not posting faster. My home wifi keeps cutting out on me. Like every five minutes. So here's chapter 32! I realize there many opportunities to finish this story but I keep getting ideas and want to share them. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer**

* * *

Christine's POV

I woke up with a throbbing head. My hand went to my head to massage it and I felt bandage. I was brutally knocked out. I looked around in my cell. I was thankful I wasn't in my torture chamber. I would've gone insane if Horus put me there. But instead he put me in a simple jail cell. I knew I shouldn't have tried to sneak into the treasure room. Yes I was found in my chambers but I was leaving to go to treasure room.

I sat there for days. Unhappy and unwanted. We only had three days until Seth was back. How long did we have then? How long before Apep was released. The Hour priests can only do so much. I didn't want to accept the fact that the world would end and go back to the waters of Chaos from which it came. But Horus wouldn't believe me. No doubt Percy, Annabeth and Erik… Oh my poor Erik! I couldn't imagine what he must've felt. We were separated. And there was nothing we could do. I wished I could've been beside him. To be with him for eternity. Our love was as constant as the stars. I smiled as I sung a song with such words.

_"Constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved._

_And my love shining in you will help make your dreams come true,_

_Will help your dreams come true._

_ The lamb lies down and rests its head, on its mother's downy bed._

_Dolphin plays in the moonlight glow and butterfly dreams of a violet rose,_

_Dreams of a violet rose._

_ I'll cradle you in my arms tonight, as the sun embraces the moonlight. _

_My love will carry you off tonight. Our dreams will run deep like the sea. _

_Our dreams will run deep like the sea!_

_ Constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved._

_And my loved shining in you will help make your dreams come true._

_ Will help, your dreams…_

_Come… True."_

On probably my third or fourth day I felt lonely enough to let my emotions out. The frustration I had at Seth and Horus (my brother), the loneliness I felt without Erik, the sadness of how I may not live to see another day. I balled my eyes out. A guard came to check on me but I hid in the shadows.

"Princess? Are you alright?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"What's it to you? As long as you get paid to feed your family you'll do anything."

Without responding he left. It was then I heard a soft _psst._ I looked up from my knees.

"Hello?" I called. "Is any one there?"

No response. I shook my head, thinking I was going insane after all.

_"Christine. Christine."_

I knew that voice anywhere. It was Erik. I caught his bright blue eyes no matter how dark they were. I smiled and opened my mouth to call out but a guard came to check on me. Erik shook his head and left. I stayed where I was but shrunk more into the corner I was sitting in.

"Oh Shay. How I wish you were here. You could put sense into Horus's head."

Every hour Erik would come for a while. I knew what he was feeling. I didn't want him to leave but I might leave him without wanting to. If that was to be the case, I hoped the gods would take pity and bring me back to him. He was sitting a few feet away when I was sure enough we were alone. I crawled to the bars and held my hand out. He readily took it. He kissed it and held it to face.

"I miss you," I whispered.

"Probably not as much as I miss you."

He leaned forward and kissed me as best he could through the bars.

"I will always feel half way real, when you're gone. Horus will soon make a decision. I hope he will be merciful."

I smiled. My hand went to cup his cheek. I loved him with my whole being. I opened my mouth to sing.

_"In a perfect world, one we've never known,_

_We would never need to face the world alone._

_ They can have the world. We'll create our own._

_I may not be brave or strong or smart, but somewhere in my secret heart,_

_ I know love will find a way. Anywhere I go I'm home._

_If you are there beside me, like dark turning into to day. Somehow we'll come through, now that I've found you. Love will find a way."_

Erik looked at me with those dark blue eyes. They were, truth be told, more like a dark violet. And they held so much love. I didn't want to be separated any more than he did.

_"I was so afraid. Now I realize, love is never wrong and so it never dies. _

_There's a perfect world, shining in your eyes."_

_**"And if only they could feel it too. The happiness I feel with you, they'd know**_

_**Love will find a way. Anywhere we go we're home.**_

_**If we are there together like dark turning into to day. Somehow we'll come through. Now that I've found you, love will find a way.**_

_** I know love will find a way."**_

We heard clattering down the hall. I locked eyes with Erik.

"Go. Don't let them catch you. The gods know what Horus will do to you."

"I won't leave you!"

"Erik please! I don't want to lose you!"

"Who's there?!"

I grabbed Erik's hand, kissed it, and then shooed him away. A guard came down the hall and opened my cell.

"Come on rat. The pharaoh has made a decision."

He dragged me to the receiving hall. Every important figure in the court as well as Percy, Annabeth, and Erik was there. The guard threw me down on to the floor with force that I hit my head on the floor, making it throb more.

I was on my knees, my head bleeding again from the wound on my head. Horus regarded me with cold eyes. Berett, his queen, stood beside him with disappointed yet frightened eyes.

"Princess Christine Eopei Lotus etc., you were thrown in prison for ignoring the orders of Pharaoh which were banishment. Do you know the charges?" a visor announced.

"I do."

"Then will you except the punishment that will be given to you?"

"Yes."

"Then my king, announce your decision."

Horus stood and cleared his throat. Every second he wasted with this silly trial or whatever it was, was every second closer to Seth escaping and releasing Apep. I could see Erik streaming with rage and worry.

"I, Bomani Darius Horus etc., have decided my sister's fate."

Everyone held their breath. Now I could see why certain people wanted him dead. He was acting like Babafemi.

"Twenty lashes. Then to hang by the neck until dead."

"You have got to be joking! Coming back from exilement! Stepping foot in the kingdom when exiled, the punishment is not death. It's just five lashes! Our grandfather changed that!" I exclaimed.

Horus sneered. "Well. I guess I changed that law."

It was then I saw it. Every one was surprised at his willingness to kill me. I noticed the Hour priests weren't there, nor the priests of Isis. Horus's eyes looked black as night, not cool as mint. They weren't the green I remembered.

"Then my brother, I think it's time for you to be sent back to the Chaos from which you came!"

I set my hands ablaze and burned my bindings. With my hands free I could banish the demon within my brother. But Horus was too fast. He grabbed Erik and held a sword to his throat. Everyone had scattered except for my friends and family.

"Let him go, brother. I do not wish to hurt you," I reasoned.

"Sure you do, Isis. Or should I say Sister of Isis. Though you may serve Hathor your powers come from Isis. With your fellow sisters dead and gone you alone carry the weight of power. You alone have the mark."

My hand went to my temple. I had completely forgotten about my birthmark. It was the Eye of Horus. The falcon god. Horus, or should I say Seth, wanted me to come back so he could blackmail me.

"Seth, I will not bargain with you. Let the boy go and return to your prison."

"No! Too long I've waited for revenge! My brother was a tyrant. The humans were living in a dream world. He deserved to be chopped."

And with that he disappeared, taking Erik with him. I was thrown back from the blast. I sat up coughing.

"Damn it. We are in serious trouble," I muttered.

"My princess! What are we to do now?"

"How will we stop him?"

"What will he do?"

Questions from every which way were being thrown at me. And I guessed why. As eldest and the present daughter of former pharaoh and sister of the current pharaoh, I had to create a course of action. I turned to Annabeth and Percy. They too were looking to me.

"Listen to me! As princess, I leave my trusted friend Annabeth in charge!"

People started muttering in confusion. They looked from Annabeth to me and back to her.

"What? Why me?" Annabeth whispered.

"You are a daughter of Athena. You can learn everything you need to know in the Per Medjat. You're the daughter of wisdom. You can figure it out."

Annabeth reluctantly agreed. People slowly realized that she was a Greek. And resentment started to build up through the crowd.

"But she's a Greek!"

"She has no business here!"

"People! You know my brothers and I are half Greek. Yet you still accepted us. Listen to Annabeth and our kingdom will prosper in the short time she will be in charge!" I called out.

I faced Berett who was cowering behind my brother's throne.

"I will find a way to free him from Seth. I promise. I will return him to you."

I ran to Percy who was saying goodbye to Annabeth.

"What will you do? All you've told them is that I'm in charge until you return," Annabeth asked.

"Seth intends to use Erik as a sacrifice to summon Apep. We've got to stop them. And I know how," I said, pulling out my menat necklace.

* * *

**Eopei- Priestess to Hathor and Amun.**


	33. Chapter 33:Spells and Monsters

**Slightly longer chapter. Also the spell is a real thing I just took a ****modified version from a book I love. So the modified version belongs to the Author, to which i've forgotten but I respect them. So I disclaim everything. So enjoy!**

* * *

Christine's POV

"You know how to stop Seth? By using your necklace," Percy asked skeptically.

I nodded. Opening my menat amulet, I let a piece of paper fall out. I picked it up gingerly. The spell was so fragile I didn't want to destroy it.

"This spell is the one Isis used when Apep came into our world once before. By using the serpent's secret names she had complete control over him. I have the secret names and the spell. Now all I have to do is find the entrance to Apep's lair and enter. It won't work if he's in our world."

Percy and Annabeth looked skeptical but trusted me. For me it was a first to hear anyone say they trust me. I'm sure people did trust me they just never said it. After saying goodbye, Percy and I left. With nothing but our weapons and some medical equipment we headed into the desert. We walked for hours. With the phone I got for Christmas earlier that year, I kept an eye on the news. Already people were disappearing. There were eyewitness accounts of a large snake in the areas it struck.

"If the governments of the world are collaborating and are doing animal experiments they need to control this thing. They need to destroy it!"

_'If only it were that easy,'_ I thought.

"There has been eyewitness accounts of the anaconda sized snake disappearing into the Nile Delta Lake. The Egyptian government has decided to take action and are planning to send an army of tanks to destroy this monster," one reporter said.

I grabbed Percy's arm and we headed northeast to the Delta. If the government was sending tanks we had little time. Apep couldn't be destroyed but he could be contained. We were so far southwest it would take a week to get there. From how poorly I was treated in prison I was weak, I couldn't create a portal. But we could go through Duat, to at least make the trip shorter. Using Duat would take us three days. I looked at my menat necklace. I never knew I was a sister of Isis. I knew I was a student and servant of Hathor but not a sister of Isis. I thought my birthmark was just that. A birthmark. I never would've thought it was a symbol of power. I let my hand touch it. It was bumpy like someone had tattooed it on but Mother told me I had had it since I was born. Mother never told a lie unless to protect me and my brothers. Percy noticed me feeling the mark and chuckled.

"You never knew huh?"

"Nope. I thought it was just that. A birthmark, nothing more. No one ever told me I was a sister of Isis. I thought I was just gifted. I didn't know …"

"You know the stories though. Right?"

I nodded. "The Sisters if Isis were the descendants of the goddess herself. When the gods were no longer in power, Isis gave the Book of Thoth to the Hour priests. The priests were taught how to read the skies and tell when danger approached. The Sisters had Isis's powers and were so charged with protecting the world from its dangers. One danger was the Cult of Anubis."

Percy pushed me on to tell more but it was always considered dangerous to speak of the Cult. Then Percy pulled his baby seal eyes. How Annabeth resisted to those eyes was amazing. I eventually gave in and told him.

"When the Osiris priests took over the job of protecting the dead that put the Anubis priests at a moot point. They were un-needed. So they took the Book of the Dead and used it in unholy ways. They started worshiping Seth and his reign of Chaos and destruction. The called themselves the Cult of Anubis. Now having met Anubis myself, he's not at all what people think he is. He's really cute and sweet. He's the god of funerary rites and guides the dead to judgment. So When the Cult was formed he got a lot of hate from the other gods. The people feared his name. He got really lonely in Duat. He was thought dangerous. But the Cult worshiped Seth, his father, not him directly. Anubis being ashamed by his father stayed by his mother Nephthys. The Cult kept trying to put the universe back into the primeval waters of Chaos from which it came. But the Hour priests and the Sisters stopped them. There are usually three Sisters. The latest sisters resided in Washington D.C. But they tragically died protecting their families and the world over five years ago. A shame really. They were around our age if not older."

Percy just stared at me in shock. I could tell what he was thinking. What chance do we have if three Sisters of Isis don't. And what are we doing? I told him I didn't want to talk about it. It suddenly fell dark and cold. I looked to the sky and saw dark black swirling clouds. Apep was in this world. His presence always brought bad storms. I grabbed Percy's wrist and shouted a spell. We were transported into Duat. Percy looked around in confusion. I saw spells and glyphs as well as gods and goddesses. No one paid much attention to us. I heard whispering voices tell me it was useless to fight. I didn't pay them attention. Percy however was freaking out. He looked like he was about to break down crying. I brought us back to our world and he fell to the ground gasping and breathing. We could breath in Duat. I was confused.

"Percy. Are you alright?"

"Just like last time. Nothing's changed."

"Percy look at me. What are you talking about?"

Percy looked at me with fearful eyes. "We were in Tartarus, weren't we?"

I shook my head. "We were in Duat. Yes it would be considered Tartarus but Duat is where all good and evil resides. Didn't you see the gods and goddesses?"

"I saw monsters and demons."

* * *

Percy didn't say much after that. I felt a little guilty about taking him through Duat. I forgot about how he and Annabeth went through Tartarus. So to make sure he didn't get too freaked out I only made jump through Duat every two hours. I worried day in and day out for Erik. Apep was already in this world. If Seth didn't kill him already then he certainly would to either help Apep adapt to this world faster or seeing that Erik is of no use to him. After days of travelling, we finally got to the Delta. But Apep was nowhere to be seen. It hit me. We'd have to wait until he returned from mortal world, which could be a long time. We made camp on the eastern side of the Delta. Being on the east side was considered good luck and brought life.

"Where do you think they are?" Percy asked.

I looked east. "If Seth is as predictable as we thought he is, he's probably got Erik either in his temple or in the Temple of the Damned."

"Do you think we can win? I mean all the times I've saved the Earth was with a prophecy to be a guideline. Now we're just wandering around aimlessly."

"As long as we stop Apep. Then we'll focus on Seth," I said.

I felt the air stir and the wind picked up. Apep was returning to his lair. It was never easy to predict when he'd come or go. But as I heard the splash of Apep's tail hitting the water, I stood. Percy followed me. We headed to the edge of the Delta.

"Percy, I want you to stay here."

"What? No. I'm coming with you."

"Percy, I'm entering the place where Apep resides. In our world that's where the damned go. Apep feeds on their souls as Ammut feeds on the damned hearts. Also, I know you've been to Tartarus and back but if you can't handle Duat with protection all around you, you won't handle this," I argued.

Percy glared at me. "I don't care. I'm coming with you."

I sighed. There was no use arguing with him. I was just as stubborn as him. It was a certainty that we were Poseidon's children.

"Okay. Fine. But there will be souls of the damned. Do NOT let them touch you. They will rip your soul from your body and take it as its own to return to our world to wreck havoc."

I went to our tent and changed into some shorts and a tank top. Percy looked at me in confusion. I rolled my eyes.

"Our water powers won't work in this lake. This is an entrance to Apep's lair. His powers are far too great to us. So I'd suggest you change."

Percy rolled his eyes and changed. We both stood at the edge. I took a breath. I looked at Percy. I was a little grateful that my brother was beside me.

"Ready?" I asked.

"As I'll ever be."

I took in as much air as I could and held my breath. I dove into the somehow frigid water. Percy dove in next to me. I went to the surface. I gasped for air. Percy bopped up beside me. We made eye contact and I nodded. We took the biggest breath we could and dove in. The pressure started to hurt my head but I kept going. The water started getting murky. I could barely see anything. I looked to my right and saw Percy, his cheek round and full of air. I started to paddle faster. I couldn't hold my breath any longer. Finally I reached the surface. Percy emerged beside me. We swam to shore. It was hot. But that worked for me.

"Stay beside me Percy," I whispered.

"Definitely."

We walked further into Apep's lair. I started to notice souls gathering around us. One reached out to me but I dodged his hand by an inch. Percy being ignorant to the deception, reached out to help a tormented soul.

"Percy no!" I grabbed his hand and felt my canines sharpen. I growled at the soul, who cowered away in fear.

"But he's remorseful, Christine. They all are," he reasoned.

"That's what they want you to think. They know their sins. They want you to pity them so you try and help them, giving them the opportunity to take your body and leave your soul here to be fed to the Great Snake."

Percy led me lead as well as keep him in check. We walked a bit further with damned souls trailing us. Until we felt a rumble in the ground. The souls scattered, leaving us alone.

"Apep is starting to return to the mortal world. We need to stop him," I muttered.

I walked further until I heard a loud hiss. I looked up and saw the horrid head of the terrible snake. My hand went to my amulet. I opened it and spoke the spell.

"Fiend of darkness, demon of the west, I have the power of the goddess Isis and her magic. I am her sister, a Descendant, and I come to speak your secret names, that you must obey me."

The Snake cocked his head in confusion and interest. I felt my courage falter until Percy took my hand in his. I felt my courage surge back from the power and love of a brother. Of a family.

"My magic comes from the great Isis, she of many names, who gave me the Book of Thoth. I command you to remain in Duat and not to venture into the world of light."

I opened my amulet wider so I could read the names clearer. I took a breath.

"I call out these secret names, so that the serpent, who feeds on the dead, must obey me."

I gripped Percy's hand a bit tighter. I never was good at having courage to recite a spell that could save the world. But I had to do it. I would not let my family suffer just because I refused to stop the Snake of Chaos.

"_Shat ebut. He te tebe te she. Art ebu haya._"

Apep coiled in pain and fear. I knew his secret names. That meant I could control him. To know a person, or god's, secret meant control and power over that person or god.

"I command you that you allow us to leave the Netherworld. We demand that you remain forever bound to the underworld."

Apep hissed and roared. I felt my legs tremble. I turned to Percy.

"Let's go!" I shouted.

He nodded, still staring at Apep in awe and fright. I pulled him along but not before Apep struck, getting a fang on my shoulder. I cried out and lost my footing. I fell to the ground in pain. Apep stayed where he was because he was bound to the nether. I cursed myself for forgetting that one part. Two simple words. How could I forget? Percy helped me stand. I faced Apep, who had a snake smile on his face. I raised my hand. I focused as best I could in my pain.

"I command you to allow us to leave the Netherworld, without harm! _Shat ebut. He te tebe te she. Art ebu haya._"

Apep glared at me but stayed where he was. Percy and I ran, or he ran whereas I stumbled, hurdling over souls. We reached the lake and already I felt myself dying. I could feel my essence dissolving.

"Percy go. Leave me here. I won't make it to the surface," I moaned.

"I'm not leaving you here. "

"Percy for the love of the gods, go."

My brother grabbed my waist and jumped into the water. Instead of healing me like water usually did, it made the pain all the more worse. I struggled against Percy but he held me firmly. I could feel my father push us up to shore in our world before the entrance closed. Just as we reached shore the entrance closed. I felt such pain on the venom. I breathing was labored and quick.

"Don't worry. You'll be okay. It's just a nick. Not that bad," Percy encouraged.

I didn't believe him. I knew the stories. Apeps venom was more powerful than any anti-venom. Percy poured some nectar on the wound but that burned like hell. I cried out in pain. I knew Percy was trying to help but nothing under Ra's eye could save me now.

"Percy. I need you to go save Erik. Please. For me. As my last wish."

"Don't talk like that."

I was about to reply when the pain became too much. I felt myself let go.

"My sister. You've done well."

I opened my eyes but saw Percy kneeling over my body. I was a ka. I turned to the voice. I saw Isis standing beside me, facing me. I bowed but she stopped me.

"My lady. I've done all that I could. Now let me have a second chance. Please I beg you," I pleaded.

Isis smiled. I felt tears come to my eyes.

"You have done all you can. Christine, you took on a task you had only just found out was yours."

She touched my shoulder where blood was seeping.

"You shall live, my sister. You shall live and the poison shall die," Isis said, "Many blessings my sister."

I felt myself sink back into my body. I gasped and sat up. I breathed heavily, trying to catch my breath.

"Christine! Thank the gods, you're okay," Percy bear hugged me.

"Percy. I died once. Don't want to again."

"Sorry," he said, pulling back.

I smiled and looked at my shoulder. I didn't see a bite mark or a scratch. I saw a-

"Cool tattoo. What is that?" Percy asked.

I smiled. It was the mark of power. The djed, the knot of Isis, the ankh, the staff of Anubis, and the eye of Horus, all combined into one.

"Cool," Percy said.

"Now let's go save Erik and free Horus from Seth," I decreed.

* * *

**I hope you like it! New chapter soon.**


	34. Chapter 34: Banishment and Heading Home

**There's still more to come! I promise. But I'm tired and won't start for another week maybe.**

**disclaimer!**

* * *

Percy's POV

I was seriously beginning to think my sister was immortal. She was tortured for most of her life and was still alive and mentally healthy, she had been stabbed _twice_ and still lived, she was just hit my the worlds most poisonous snake and died but came back and ended up with a seriously awesome mark on her shoulder. Could she die from anything? It was really freaking me out. We headed west. I was actually really scared at what was to come. Christine noticed this and stopped us.

"Hey. With Apep out of the way, Seth will be easy. You'll see Annabeth again. You'll grow old together. I promise," she swore.

"Aren't you scared?" I asked.

"Of course I am. Where we're headed… There's a reason we call it the Temple of the Damned."

That made me tremble a bit. If there was a reason it was called that I didn't want to know why. We made camp in that spot. I think Christine was tired but she says she knew I was tired. Which I was. I mean, I just witnessed my sister die and come back. In that time she was gone, I was so upset and thought about what I was going to tell Erik if he survived.

"Percy. Rest. I'll keep watch," Christine said.

I didn't argue. I was ridiculously tired. I lay down on my sleeping bag and fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow thing attached. I didn't dream that night which made me wonder. I mean have nightmares almost every night. Not having any that night made me a little bit on edge.

"Percy, are you alright?" Christine asked when I woke up.

"Kind of. I mean, I didn't have any nightmares or visions last night which is good but I was used to getting them every night so-"

"Percy that pillow you slept on… Did you notice it has hieroglyphs on it?"

I looked at my pillow and sure enough there were glyphs. That made me even more confused.

"Percy those are spells. They're to keep your soul in your body when you sleep. Everyone's soul drifts off to other places during sleep but always returns. Well almost always return."

"What?" I got a little scared.

Christine sighed. "When someone doesn't wake up from a nap or a night's sleep and they're still alive, people immediately assume coma. And they're right, in a way. Our souls like to wander off during the night. So when they don't return to our bodies, we don't wake up. Those spells keep our souls tied to our bodies. Our dreams consist of where our souls go when we're asleep."

So I was being protected. I shook my head. Like when I was twelve, I wondered and asked why and how I was brought into this world of mythology. Christine smiled.

"The same reason we're brought up in the family we're born into. It was fate."

I had to agree with her. I was considered a seaweed brain and yet she was wise beyond her years. Just like Annabeth. I hooked my arm around her neck and brought my sister closer.

"I love you, you know that?"

"And I love you. I've never had a brother like you. And I'd never ask for anyone but."

Christine rested her head in the crook of my collarbone. I smiled. I'm glad she was happier than she was when I met her. And now she was engaged to Erik. We heard a yell of anger to the west. Christine sat up, alert.

"We have to go. Seth is angry that Apep has been banished and that his plans have been thwarted."

We broke camp and ran most of the way. We came upon a huge temple in the middle of the desert. There was an inscription. I couldn't read it. Christine shuddered beside me.

"_Only the damned may enter. The living shall die,_" Christine translated.

I really did not want to go in there but Erik was in there and was Horus. We had to stop Seth and banish him again. Christine took my hand and dragged me in.

It was dark. And I could feel eyes following us. But Christine was standing tall and proud, so I followed her lead. The further we went in to that creepy temple, the more we heard chanting. Huge statues towered over us, and it seemed their eyes were following us. I told myself it was silly but hey Terminus was a statue in New Rome and he could _talk_. Christine stopped us and pushed me into the shadows. She followed me swiftly. Two men, dressed in white kilts passed by speaking Egyptian. I turned my face away. I really hated linen sometimes. The fabric on these guys was translucent. Once they passed, Christine and I came out of hiding.

"Priests. I thought the cult was dead. But those two were priests of the Cult. I sense that they're ghosts though. Once the high priest died five years ago, the spell Seth had on his followers broke and they broke the Cult apart. They must be damned souls possessing those bodies and following Seth," Christine broke the situation down.

Christine looked into my eyes. The green popped out like cat eyes in the night. I could tell she was thinking, about what I didn't know. She took one of my hands with one of hers, and with the other she took off her ankh amulet. She placed it in my hand and closed it.

"Percy, whatever happens, know that I love you very much. You helped me get out of my shell. You gave me and the boys a home. You taught me that I could have a life. Percy, you are, with out a single doubt, the best brother a girl for ask for."

Christine kissed my forehead and walked down the corridor. I followed her, but with a bit more fear than before. We came upon a huge chamber with statues on either side. People were in rows chanting and focusing. Three girls in white linen gowns danced fervently, chanting at the same time. Christine grabbed my arm and pulled me down behind a pillar. We were crouched and watching closely. A priest came down the aisle we were just on, with the two guys before behind him. He had some sort liquid in a bowl and he was flicking around on either side of the aisle. A drop hit my forehead and Christine covered my mouth so I wouldn't scream. The drop burned my skin like fire. Two big guys came down the aisle with a plank like thing. A body was on it. They walked down until they reached the foot of a statue at the other end of the chamber. They set it down on an alter. It was a boy around my age. He had dark hair, and tan skin. His skin was tan but not like Christine's or Horus's. I realized it was Erik. His head was bloody around the temple. Probably from being knocked out brutally.

"Erik," Christine whispered beside me.

Horus came behind the alter and started to chant. I recognized the words he was saying. They were spells from the Book of the Dead. Horus took a weapon and was about to stab Erik's chest when Christine howled like a wolf. Horus, or Seth, set the weapon down and glared at our statue. He held out his hand and an unknown force pulled me and Christine forward. We landed on our knees at Seth's feet.

"I was wondering when you two would join us," he said.

Christine didn't answer. Probably because she wasn't human anymore. I looked over and saw a jackal, not an seventeen-year-old girl. Christine growled and lunged taking Seth by surprise. I took Riptide out of my pocket and uncapped it. As I had my sword out I started attacking other priests. Like Christine said, they were ghosts and dissolved when my sword touched them. They didn't put up much of a fight. All the while Christine was fighting Seth; I was dissolving ghosts like nobody's business. When I finished I turned to see Christine was thrown back and hit her head on a pillar. She got up but very slowly. A little too slow. Seth, in my brother's body, grabbed her neck and pinned her to the pillar.

"HEY!" I yelled. "No one touches my sister!"

I tackled Seth away from Christine so she could get her bearings back. She did quick enough. Her hand flew to her pocket. She pulled a piece of paper out and started to read. As I battled Seth she chanted.

"_I call on the power of Isis, she of magic and secret names. I banish you, Seth, bringer of disease and destruction, to your prison at the edge of Creation!"_

She read our his secret names in Egyptian and recited more. Seth backed away from me in pain. Christine used her power over air to pin him to a wall. Out of thin air she had a jar of black kohl or something and a brush. She painted an eye on Horus's chest. It caused him pain for he seethed and cursed. Christine spoke more of the spell and finally a black substance came out of Horus's body and flew up into the sky. Christine and I locked eyes for a moment before she ran to Erik's side. She checked him over to make sure he wasn't hurt. She then drew the same eye on his chest and he seethed. She pinned him down by means of air. I went to Horus's side dragged him up. He was awake but was mumbling something about missing someone. He was incapable of walking. Christine spoke a spell and again black substance came from Erik's bare chest and hovered for a moment before Christine spoke a word and it flew into the sky as well. Erik slowly woke up and blinked.

"What the hell happened? Where am I?"

He saw Christine and smiled. She caressed his face and I felt a little uncomfortable. Considering Erik was also wearing a translucent kilt made of white linen. I cleared my throat and announced I was going to just wait out side.

"Just wait. Don't be a baby. How do you think I felt when I was alone and you and Annabeth were being cute and couple-y?" Christine said.

Seeing her point I waited. They kissed and she helped him get up.

"How the hell did I get into these clothes or cloth?"

"You were to be possessed by a demon of Chaos to do Seth's bidding. You are wearing ceremonial clothing," Christine explained.

"Well whatever. Let's just get out of here," Erik pleaded.

"Gladly," Christine and I said in unison.

* * *

**I promise there will be a new chapter soon. Good night! And thank you to those who have reviewed. I'm so glad you like it.**


	35. Chapter 35:Surprises and Happiness

**Hello! Sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy the little surprise. That is quite soon. Disclaimer**

* * *

Percy's POV

Christine led the way back. I wondered how long we'd been gone but Christine told me not to worry about it. I really wanted to see Annabeth again. I hoped we could have a break from saving the world. Though we kind of did. Two years and not even one great prophecy. None would include me again, I hope. Horus eventually came out of his stupor, as did Erik. Horus apologized to Christine multiple times throughout our trip back to the palace. Christine kept saying she accepted his apologies but Horus kept apologizing. By the time we got back to the palace Christine had nearly snapped at Horus. The gates opened for us and Annabeth came rushing at me. She barreled into me wrapping me in a bear hug.

"I missed you too," I whispered.

"Percy, I don't ever want to run a kingdom ever again. Ever."

I laughed silently to myself. If anyone could run a kingdom it's Annabeth. But she made her decision never to do it again so I wouldn't push her. Christine led Horus inside and told him to rest. Erik came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. I smiled. They were perfect for each other, just as Annabeth and me were. We all headed in and had dinner. All I knew at that moment was that I wanted it to be this way all the time. People I love around me and having a good time without any giants or gods that want to destroy the world. Annabeth and I got our own room and Erik stayed with my sister. It made me wonder why we were allowed to do so. I mean, we were all teenagers. With certain urges. That needed to be dealt with. But the visors didn't mind so it was done. Annabeth laid on the bed, reading. I was standing on the balcony we got.

"Percy? Are you coming?" Annabeth called out.

"Yeah. Just enjoying the view," I called back.

I jumped when I felt her arms encircle my waist. I felt her smile against my back. I knew her every move. I smiled to myself.

"It's kind of weird isn't it? Us rooming alone together, in the same bed, in our own room broken off from everybody," Annabeth murmured.

"Almost as if they're anticipating something," I joked.

"And would _that_ be Seaweed Brain?"

I felt my face flush. I always uncomfortable talking about this with Annabeth. I always thought we'd wait until marriage. But the vibe I got from Annabeth was different. I was nervous as to where this conversation was going. I tried to change the subject but Annabeth kept directing it back. I had a feeling she liked seeing me uncomfortable. I was when we were kids, around her. I turned to face her. She had a very seductive look in her eyes. It made me very confused as well as anxious. I did not know where this was going.

"Annabeth? Where is this conversation going?" I asked.

"Where do you think Seaweed Brain?" she answered in a low, sexy, voice.

I felt shivers go up and down my spine. Why did she have to be so freaking sexy?

"Annabeth, I thought we were-" Then her lips were on mine. She kissed me with a hunger I never thought she would have. She was always the logical one. But not wanting to reject my smoking hot girlfriend, my hands went to her waist and I kissed her back. She jumped and wrapped her legs around my hips. I was surprised she was doing such things but I walked inside and set her on the bed. She started to buck her hips against mine. I knew what she was doing. She was trying to get me turned on. It was working but I wasn't really sure about this. I broke away and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Annabeth. Is this really what you want? You don't want to wait until marriage? Do you want to do this right here, right now?"

Biting her lips seductively, but looking at me with clear eyes, she nodded.

"Yes Percy. I've been wanting to for a while." Then she said something I never thought I'd hear Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena say.

"Please fuck me Percy Jackson!"

I looked at her incredulously. I knew it was her through and through but when did she learn language like that?

"Who are you and what have you done with Annabeth?" I asked, joking but seriously.

Annabeth laughed and pulled my face to hers. She kissed me with that same want she had earlier. But this time I willingly obliged. Annabeth was scary when she didn't get what she wanted. She wasn't spoiled but when things didn't go her way or according to plan she almost always flipped out. Annabeth removed one hand from my face and opened a drawer. She took something small and shiny out. I realized it was a condom. So we were going to do this. Annabeth pushed my shirt up and I slipped it off. My hands went back to her waist. Annabeth slipped her own top off, revealing a white bra. She kissed me again. I felt my short get a bit tighter but I ignored my need for now. Annabeth's hands went to my shorts and started to unbutton them. I felt a little self-conscious. How would she react? But instead of stopping to look, Annabeth just glanced at it, smiled, and started to stroke. After a while, we were both bare, and (I guess) ready…

The next morning I woke up to a naked Annabeth in my arms. Her blonde hair was mussed and her skin gleamed. Beautiful. I started to recall what happened last night. We talked, we kissed, then we… Oh gods. We actually did it. I sure hoped no gods were watching over. I knew somewhere in my mind Aphrodite was probably jumping up and down with joy. Annabeth stirred and turned over to face me.

"Good morning Wise Girl," I said.

"Good morning Seaweed Brain."

I kissed her gently. When we pulled back she smiled with an impressed look in her eyes.

"Well done Seaweed Brain. First time for both of us and you did it like a natural."

I blushed. I tried for a smiled but I was too embarrassed. We heard knocking at the door. Annabeth got out of bed to put on a robe. I pulled on my boxers and called out for the person to come in. A servant came in, with fresh towels and clean clothes.

"A gift from her majesty, Princess Christine," the servant said dipping in a curtsy.

So Christine knew Annabeth and I did it. But how? Or did she know what Annabeth wanted? I was going to ask Christine how the hell she knew Annabeth and I would engage in intimate ways. We dressed and went off the Feasting Hall. It was our last day here. I didn't realize how long we were actually gone. Christine had turned eighteen five days ago. We were gone for nearly two months. Luckily, Christine graduated early, and I didn't start my semester for another three months. I sat down on Christine's right and Annabeth sat next to me. Erik sat on Christine's left, holding her hand. Servants well, served us and brought us what we desired. Finally Christine broke our silence. Horus wasn't there. It was just us four.

"So. How was last night?" Christine asked.

Annabeth blushed and couldn't look at me or Christine.

"Question first. How did you know we would do it?" I asked suspiciously.

My sister smiled. "Oh well. I recently found out that I have divination powers as well. Not that that's important but I could sense Annabeth wanting you the moment we got back. So I asked Horus to give you a room secluded enough you wouldn't disturb any body. But I knew sooner or later you two would… You know."

Erik looked down and blushed. I wondered what they got up to last night. Christine read my mind somehow and said "We just talked. We sang, then slept. Erik is just uncomfortable when speaking about this particular subject."

Erik nodded, agreeing to her statement. I still felt as if something happened but I didn't press it. Later that day we said our goodbyes to my brother and his wife. Berett gave us something to make some sort of drink.

"Think of it as hot vanilla instead of chocolate," she said. Christine thanked her and put it in her satchel.

Horus looked shamefully at Christine and asked her forgiveness. Christine laughed and kissed her little brother's forehead.

"I forgave you a long time ago, little brother. Seth was controlling you. It wasn't your fault."

Erik took Christine's hand and bid our family goodbye.

"Goodbye Erik. Take good care of my sister. Congratulations on your engagement," Horus said.

Christine smiled. She gave Horus one last goodbye before she opened a portal. We jumped though and landed in camp. Luckily we didn't end up on top of tables. We ended up just outside of the mess hall. We walked in to see everyone crowed around the Aphrodite table. All the Aphrodite kids were standing off to the side, shaking their heads and scoffing. I peeked through the crowd to see Drew sitting with a huge headpiece on and a huge gold collar around her neck. I shook my head. She was trying to imitate something. And I thought that something was Christine. She didn't change into camp clothes. She stayed in her linen gown. I was very thankful my sister wrapped linen around her chest and put on white shorts. But her dress wasn't as see-through as some others were. Christine and Erik went off to the Apollo cabin to make music. And not two minutes after they left I heard a piano playing and a soft voice joining in. Annabeth and I went down to the lake. We sat down and I pulled her closer to me so that her head was resting on my shoulder.

"I wonder when we will get a normal life," Annabeth wondered.

I laughed softly. "Probably… never."

Annabeth laughed a bit too. "Perhaps you're right. We are only half human after all."

I kissed her head and sighed. Everything was perfect as it was. And I was happy it would stay that way.

* * *

**Hope you like it! New chapters soon.**


	36. Chapter 36:Living Life

**Here you go! This chapter is quite a bit longer. I guess I had a spurt of creation today! I hope you like it. Disclaimer!**

* * *

Christine's POV

Truth was, Erik and I did do something that night. We didn't have sex but things got heated. In fact, I believe we were close. But let me tell you what happened. Erik and I were sitting on my bed, talking.

"I really hope you got that demon out of me," he whispered.

"Darling, I know I did. If I didn't, you would be strangling me right now."

Erik shuddered. "Please don't do that. I hate to think I would hurt you. Again."

I looked away. We hadn't talked about what happened in weeks. And it wasn't his fault. It was Drew's. She charm spoke him into kissing him.

"Hey," Erik murmured, taking my chin in his fingers and tilting my head to face him. "I love you and only you. You're my Angel. I'd never betray you. Ever."

I smiled and kissed him. He immediately reciprocated. Gently, I was pushed onto my back. I didn't mind. I loved it when Erik came out of his shell. Well he was usually out but ever since Drew, he'd been very cautious about his actions. But I honestly loved it when he would take control. He was wearing a shirt he'd changed into. It was linen, and very see through, so I could see his well-toned abs. I felt my hands slide under the hem and caress his torso and chest. I felt him shudder at my touch. I smiled against his lips and pulled him closer. He still had a kilt on but he wore it with confidence. I had a long dress on. I took all my jewelry off prior to our session. I could feel that want and passion tighten in my belly. I wanted him so badly. But I ignored it. I wasn't ready. But my body didn't agree. My legs wrapped themselves around his hips and my hands pulled his shirt over his head. Erik went along perfectly, following my every move. It right about when my dress was bunched around my hips, I felt embarrassed and snapped back to reality. I gently placed my hands on Erik's shoulders. Him, knowing me perfectly, stopped kissing my neck and pulled away.

"You okay?" he asked.

I nodded, not meeting his eyes. I didn't want him to see the tears. He laughed gently and rolled off. I felt even more lonely with him away from me. I didn't want to push him away. But soon after I felt his arms encircle my body and pull me close. I cried into his shoulder, hating myself.

"Christine, it's okay to be scared. I am too. And our bodies tend to take over our logical mind when we are in love. I understand that you want to wait, and if you don't have a preference I understand that you're scared. I love you for who you are just as I hope you love me. You're not pushing me away. You're being cautious."

Erik soothed me by whispering comforting things in my ear, telling me it's all right and that he loves me for me. I knew all of that. It was this trust issue I had. I was scared that once we had done it, he would be done with me and move on. That's basically what happened with Chisisi. He did what he did then left. But that's what I loved about Erik. He wouldn't leave me just because I was scared. He never got impatient with me. He knew I was still trying things, being raised in a very ancient household. With ancient customs and ancient ways.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too."

The next morning you all know what happened. No doubt Percy told you before me. Life was simple back at camp. During the school year I'd go to my classes at the local college. I was taking psychology, music, dance, and theatre. Among other things.

Soon before I knew it two years had passed and I was twenty years old. I couldn't believe it. I again graduated early. All my professors told Sally that I had exceptional knowledge in my courses and that I passed with flying colors. Erik was happy for me. We spent the weekend together at Sally's beach house on Long Island. We didn't do anything but of course this was the time he told me some news.

"You're doing what?" I exclaimed.

Erik looked at his feet and blushed. He could tell I was a little upset about this decision.

"I'm going sailing. Around the Atlantic and up to New Brunswick Canada. My step-dad owns a sail boat and he threw his back out a few months back and asked if I wanted to sail."

"But alone? For how long?"

"Yes I will be alone, and for four weeks."

"An entire MONTH? Darling, this is madness. Do you know the first thing about sailing?"

"Of course I do. I talked to Poseidon, my step-dad, and a professor at my college."

I sat down on the bed. I didn't want him to leave, even for a month. We did things together. And we were only twenty. We still had much to learn. I hugged myself at the thought of my angel being gone. Erik noticed and sat beside me, massaging my back soothingly.

"I know I should have consulted you, but I really want to do this. Please Christine, try to understand."

"I do. But what if something happens? What if you die?"

"Poseidon's promised me smooth sailings. He knows how much you mean to me and me to you."

I sat there quietly, unable to speak. Erik noticed and looked at with concern.

"Darling?"

I started to sing my sorrow and worry.

_ "My heart is pierced by Cupid. I care not for glittering gold. The one thing that console me, is my jolly Sailor bold."_

I looked into his eyes. He knew I was going to miss him. Why did he have to do this?

"When do you leave?" I asked.

"Next week."

I sighed. Erik was stubborn. He was going to go whether I liked it or not. I shook my head and kissed him. There was no stopping him. So I spent every moment I could with him. We went back to New York after the weekend. Erik dropped me off at Sally's apartment before leaving for his. I walked in, quietly, and put my suitcase down. Before I'd even made it to Percy's old room I heard Sally call out.

"Christine? Is that you sweetie?"

"Yes Mom. It is!" After weeks of telling me, I finally gave in and called her mom. She was happy for me to address her that way. She came into Percy's old room and gave me a hug.

"How was the trip?"

"Good. We had fun. Erik told me he was going sailing next week for a month."

Sally was silent for a moment. He told her before me. I couldn't blame him. I've been told I was scary when angry. I told Sally I was fine and that we had talked about it. She smiled. We heard the phone ring and Sally got up to get it. I stayed and un-packed while Sally spoke to whoever was on the phone. Though I had a pretty good guess who.

"Percy! How nice of you to call. How are Annabeth and the new place?"

My brother and his now fiancée had gotten their own apartment as soon as they were engaged. I was surprised they found a place so quickly. But Annabeth had been looking since I had graduated. Before that probably. All I knew was they were eager to be together by marriage. I don't know why, maybe so they could be joined together in this life and the next? I couldn't find out. But they had a love that was strong and similar to Erik's and mine. It was when I heard Sally tell Percy I was home she came back into my room.

"She's right here. Do you want to talk to her?"

I'm pretty sure he said yes because she handed the phone to me.

"Hi Percy," I said.

"Hey Christine. How was the trip?"

"It was nice. The beach, the blue sky, the secluded location."

"Get up to anything… you know?"

I rolled my eyes. "No. Even alone we didn't."

Percy sounded impressed and started to 'brag' about he and Annabeth were nineteen when they did it. I rolled my eyes a second time and asked him to stop bragging, jokingly. He laughed and stopped. We talked for a few more minutes before I heard Annabeth calling in the background. I told Percy to say hi for me and we hung up. I went out into the kitchen and found Sally writing yet another book.

"Have you heard from Horus lately?" she asked.

"No I haven't. I'm sure he's busy with running the kingdom, and keeping the peace. Also last I talked to him Berett was pregnant. So I'm assuming by now they have a child to care for."

It had been nearly eleven months since I last talked to my little brother. The phone rang again and I picked it up. I had gotten job at a local psychology place, helping people with depression and family issues. Apparently one of my latest clients went into rebound and was in the building asking for me. I told them I would be there in a few minutes. I grabbed my coat and keys and bid Sally bye. I drove my work as fast as I could without speeding. I walked into the building and punched in.

"Where is he?" I asked the receptionist.

"We placed him in your office. He should still be there," she told me.

I walked into my office and put my coat on the coat hanger. My client was sitting on one of the chairs and picking at a bottle. I realized it was the bottle of anti-depressants I prescribed. I sat down at my desk, taking the bottle from him as I did so.

"So Stanley. What's happening right now?" I asked soothingly.

"My sister died a few weeks ago. And I blame myself because she died in a car crash and I was driving and…" he couldn't continue because he broke down into tears.

Handing him a box of tissues, I went up to sit beside him.

"Stanley. Let me tell you something."

He got control of his emotions and listened.

"My older brother and sister died protecting me. My mother died at the hands of a man she thought was her husband. My baby brother died almost three years ago. All of their deaths, I blamed myself. Then all I had was a younger brother and a newly found brother. My friend died before my eyes. I blamed myself for her death too. But it wasn't my fault. At least that's what people tell me. My family could've let me die and accept my fate but they didn't. They chose that path. And we all have a destiny we must live to. Whether you're religious or not there is something greater than us. Something that controls our fate."

I continued to tell him what I knew about fate without revealing my religion or my secret. He smiled and thanked me. He went to his pocket to pay but I told him this was an unscheduled session. It never even existed. He smiled again and thanked me. I talked with the receptionist after he left, slipping her a little tip, asking her to not tell management about this. She smiled and nodded. I drove home after that. Erik called me while I was stuck in traffic.

"Hey Sweetie. I'm just driving home from work," I spoke into the speakerphone.

"Oh. I didn't know you had work today," he said.

"It was a surprise. One client was having trouble dealing with survivor's guilt."

"Ohhh."

I laughed. I could tell he was smiling on the other end of the line.

"So how's preparing for next week going," I asked.

He was silent on the other line for a moment. I started to worry for him.

"My mom was diagnosed with cancer. I called the trip off," I heard him say.

I felt my heart sink a little bit. My future mother-in-law had cancer.

"What kind," I asked.

"Stage 4 breast. Stage two colon," Erik said.

"Oh sweetie. I'm so sorry."

I heard cars honking behind me. I heard tapping on my window and saw a woman standing with her hands on her hips. There were still cars in front of me for at least another forty meters. Not like it was my fault. But I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Erik. There's a woman at my window. She looks pissed. One sec okay. Stay on the line."

"Okay."

I rolled my window sown and smiled. "Hello. Can I help you?"

"Yes you can," she said sourly. "You have your ass forward or you can take a beating."

I looked at her with annoyed eyes. "Seriously? You think I can move with forty meters of standing still traffic in front of me? And I'd rather not take a beating cause I know for a fact after fighting for my entire life, you'll be the one who gets hurt. So you can get back in your car or you can take a beating. What's it going to be?" I asked calmly.

The woman stared at me for a moment. She opened her mouth to snap back but Erik spoke from the phone.

"I'd listen to her. I've seen her fight. If she can take on a demon snake, she can take you."

I laughed. "Erik, you know the rules. We aren't supposed to talk about that. You nearly died!"

"I'm sorry if the woman doesn't believe you. But seriously. You took an entire days worth of whip lashes from your, well your step-father, and was still able to walk at the end of the day."

The woman stared at me in shock. I shrugged as if it was no big deal. Which it really wasn't now. That man was dead and gone. Horus got rid of that law/custom the moment he became Pharaoh. She silently walked back into her car and waited. I rolled my window up and started to laugh. Erik did the same. She actually looked like she believed us. And if she did, she believed the truth. When we finally got control, I sighed.

"I'm glad you can still laugh with knowing this news. I'm sorry to hear that. Do you want me to come over?" I asked.

Erik said nothing but I knew he nodded. I smiled grimly and told I'd be there in ten minutes.

When I got there, Erik answered the door. We kissed in greeting. I heard a female voice call from the living room.

"Erik, who is that?"

"It's just Christine, Mother," Erik called back.

We walked into the living room, and saw Erik's mother on the couch, with a distraught face.

"Hey Cheryl. How are you?" I asked, taking Erik's arm.

"Oh just fine dear. Besides the fact that I'm freaking dying!"

Erik sighed. I'd seen this in cancer patients I had treated fro depression. I smiled and sat down beside her.

"Cheryl, are you upset?" I asked.

"Of course I am! I may not live to see my baby's wedding day!"

Erik rolled his eyes and partially collapsed his torso.

"Mom, I told you not to call me that. Especially in front of Christine," he complained.

"Oh but I find it adorable. You're mommy's little boy," I teased.

"Thank you Christine. I'm sorry I snapped earlier."

I smiled. "It's okay. I've seen it before with clients. They're angry that they got cancer or another disease and they were depressed that they were 'chosen' to get it. A lot of mixed emotions," I explained.

I looked at the clock and saw it was six. I texted Sally I wouldn't be home for dinner. I looked at Erik and he smiled.

"Cheryl, would you like me to make dinner tonight?" I asked.

She smiled graciously. I asked her what she wanted and she said she was happy with anything. I asked Erik as we walked into the kitchen.

"Honestly, I would love some _salahab._ That drink Berett gave us two years ago. But for food, I'd love a good steak."

I made him and Cheryl some salahab and started dinner. I defrosted the steaks with my fire powers. I seasoned them just the way Erik liked them and put them on the barbeque. I made a salad, and some schwartzies potatoes. By the time the steaks were done the whole dinner was done. We sat down at the table and ate quietly. Erik's step-father slowly ate his dinner. It caused him pain to move too much. I smiled and got up.

"Would you like my cut your steak, Andrew?" I asked.

He looked like he was about to object when I heard a cough behind me. Erik was no doubt signaling to swallow pride and let me help. Erik's step-father sighed and winced. He nodded as he soothed his aching muscles. I cut his steak into small enough pieces that he could just eat them. He thanked me and I sat back down.

"Erik, I think you found a keeper," Andrew teased.

"Andrew," Erik grumbled. I laughed at that, and blushed.

"It's alright Erik. I'm glad your parents approve of me," I said.

"But they-"

"Darling. If we were back in my country, and if we were in the old days, my parents- may one rest in peace and the other rot in Apep's lair- probably wouldn't approve of us. Well my mother would but her husband…"

Erik's parents looked at us in confusion. We hadn't told them the whole truth yet. Just that I came from a bad home. They knew I was a demi-god like their son and that I worshipped other gods but they didn't know why I said certain things. I sighed in defeat.

"Erik, we have to tell them," I murmured.

"What? No. With the news they received today-"

"Erik. Both of them are gone. Both because of me. They deserve to know who or what their future daughter-in-law was."

Erik sighed. "Fine."

We took turns explaining my true past. They wanted proof of my scars but I couldn't give them any. My scars faded a long time ago. Around the time I got the mark of power on my shoulder.

"A goddess of mine, Isis, healed my wounds and gave me this mark after I defeated the Snake of Chaos," I explained, baring my shoulder.

Erik explained how I couldn't move properly some days because the pain was too much. They believed our every word.

"What a horrible life you've had," Cheryl stated.

I smiled. "It got a whole lot better when I met Percy. And your son," I said, taking Erik's hand. "Sometimes, you have to let go of the past and embrace your future. We're born, we live, and we die. We have to make the most out of life."

"Amen to that," Andrew said.

Erik smiled at me. I held his eyes for a moment longer before finishing my meal. Around nine thirty, I said goodbye. I told Erik I'd be back after work the next day.

"Okay. Tomorrow, I'm in the mood for pizza," he said.

I laughed, kissing his cheek one last time before returning home.

* * *

**New chapters coming soon. I promise! Also thank you to those you have reviewed and like my story. Thanks to those who follow or favourite this story. I really feel good about my work when people like it.**


	37. Chapter 37:Mourn and Love

**Wow. I must be having creation shot at me, cause this is over 3400 words! I love this! Disclaimer**

* * *

Christine's POV

I went to Erik's house everyday after work. And he seemed quite pleased. His step-dad, Andrew, had gotten better. His back wasn't hurting him as much but he was still incapacitated. Whereas, his mother only got worse. That didn't stop the doctors from trying but it was no use. Nothing worked. Not chemo, not anything. Cheryl had been reduced to a bed potato in the hospital. Erik was so unhappy. I hated seeing him like this. I had healing powers but they could only do so much. I sat on his bed as he basically wept beside me. After an entire year of struggling, they stopped trying. The doctors had said she only had a few months to live.

"It isn't fair," he whispered.

"I know sweetie."

"Why us?"

"I don't know."

I comforted him as best I could. But I was having a rough time too. Ahmose, my nephew had passed away. Also Horus and Berett's daughter had died as well. Erik knew this and tried to be strong for me but he didn't have to. In the last months of her life, Erik and I decided to actually get married so she could attend our wedding. We were twenty-one now. We could legally get married. We IM'd Horus who was still grieving the loss of his daughter, and told him we were getting married. He nodded, saying he'd try and get there. Then Erik and I talked about it and thought, maybe it shouldn't be a crowd. Just a small wedding with our friends and family. We could go and get take-out after. And that's what we did. We went to city hall and got married. We said our vows, Poseidon gave me away, and Erik looked amazing in his suit. Only weeks after the wedding, Erik's mother passed away. The funeral was touching. Apollo was there, looking over his lover's face. He really did care for her. She wasn't some woman he had sex with. After staying back for over an hour, I tugged on my husband's coat.

"Darling, I think we should go. It's late," I whispered.

He nodded and we went home. We still hadn't done anything. We still hadn't had sex. I guess we were to upset. We left the graveyard and I made him some salahab. I knew he was trying to stay strong for me but I touched his shoulder and told him.

"Erik. Let it out. Don't try and put on a show for me."

With that he let it all out. He cried harshly. I did all I could. I soothed him, rubbed his back, and sang lullabies. After a while, he calmed down. I knew he still needed comfort and there was only one way I knew would make him less upset. I turned his face to mine and I kissed him with a passion I never thought I'd have before. He kissed back but pulled away after a while.

"Not tonight love. I'm too tired," Erik said, and walked into our room. I moved out of Sally and Paul's place the moment Erik and I decided to get married. We found a nice little apartment down Broadway Street. I sighed. I didn't know how to help. I was doing all I could. And that's what matters. Right? I got ready for bed and fell asleep, with Erik lying beside me, still in his suit. He'd wrinkle it but I'd give him this one. He needed rest.

The next morning after that I woke up to a sad melody being played on our piano. I got up and went out into our living room. I recognized the tune. I started to sing along.

_"There's a far away land, so the stories all tell. Somewhere beyond the horizon._

_ If we can find it then all will be well. Troubles there are few._

_ Someday we'll go to…_

_ Solla Sollew, Solla Sollew. _

_ Solla Sollew, Solla Sollew."_

Erik stopped playing after the first verse. I walked behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. I was patient with him, just as he was patient with me.

"Want some breakfast?" I asked.

"I'm not hungry," he said like a child.

If that's how he wanted to play, I'd play it.

"Well, you have to eat something! Please Erik, I know you're grieving but I am too. I know what you're going through. I didn't eat for three days after my brother and sister died."

I got some eggs into him but he was still distant. I went to work like normal and came home. But when I walked in the door, Erik was no where to be seen. I checked the balcony, the living room the kitchen, and the spare bedroom. When I checked the master bedroom, there was a note on the bed. I sighed in relief. He had gone to the cemetery. I thanked the gods my Erik hadn't been taken from me. He had walked so I drove there. And sure enough, there he was. Standing by his mother's gravestone. He seemed to be conversing with it.

"Gods Mom. I don't know what to do. I love Christine and I know she's trying to help but… I need to tell her. I need to tell her that I love her and that I'm being foolish. But why did you have to go?"

I walked up behind him and encircled my arms around his waist. He didn't even flinch.

"I know you love me. And I love you. And you're not being foolish. You're mourning. You lost the one person you could count on. But she left because it was her time. We can't all live forever."

We walked back to the car, hand in hand, and went home. Erik was silent the whole drive home. We were supposed to have dinner with Percy and Annabeth but I called them and cancelled.

"Erik's just not in the mood for company," I tried explaining.

They didn't need an explanation. They knew how hard it was. Erik sat on our bed in the master bedroom. I finished some paperwork and went inside. I sat beside him. We may have been young but we both had steady jobs and a good pay. But I was still surprised when Erik blurted out what he did.

"I want to start trying," he said.

I was taken aback. "Start trying for what, honey?"

"I… I want a baby Chris. I want us to have a family of our own."

I flushed a bit.

"Sweetie, we haven't had sex for pleasure yet. And now you want a baby?"

Erik scrunched his eyebrows. "Don't you want a baby?"

"Of course I do! I just want to try _it_ first and do it a few times. Not jump into a baby right away."

Erik raised an eyebrow and I felt nervous. I had never seen him look like that. I leaned back a little bit. He smiled a little menacing yet really seductive smile. And he did the one thing he knew would turn me on and leave me breathless. He started to sing Music of the Night from Phantom.

"Erik?" I asked between verses. He didn't answer me, just kept singing. He gently took my hand and pulled me up so I was standing. His voice was so melodic, I couldn't help but close my eyes and listen to him.

"Damn it Erik," I whispered.

He started to kiss my neck. He turned me around so I was faced away from him. He still sang but started to move his hands up and down my body. I bit my lips to keep from moaning. I was breathless. My hair had come undone from its braid and was loose.

_"Floating, falling, sweet intoxication._

_ Touch me, trust me. Savor each sensation,"_ Erik sang in my ear.

I couldn't help it. I let out a lust filled sigh. I started to sing with him for whatever reason.

_**"Let the dream begin. Let your darker side give in, to the power of the music that I write. The power of the music of the night."**_

I didn't even feel my sweater drop of shoulders. I couldn't help it. I felt very open down there. My breathing had become very labored. Erik had started to suckle on my neck. It was clear. My neck was a weak spot. I let out a small moan. I felt Erik smile against my skin. I slipped my shirt off and tugged at his. He pulled away and threw it off. He took his undershirt off while he was at it, revealing his hard, toned muscles. I ran my hands over them and felt his body shudder, just as it did two years ago. Our lips finally connected and it was very heated and passionate. I bit his lower lip and he groaned. I took of my tank top revealing my white bra. That left me in my jeans. I pulled away and smiled at Erik. I pushed him on to the bed. Now he looked confused at my sudden enthusiasm. I smiled at arched an eyebrow. He smiled and sat up, leaning on his elbows. I sort of did a strip tease for him. But I ended up in just my underwear and bra anyway. I swayed my hips as I walked towards the bed. Erik smiled menacingly, grabbed my hips, and pulled me on top of him. Just moments after that he rolled us over so he was on top. He started nipping and biting my neck. I moaned louder as he did that. He started going lower down my body until he got to my chest. He un-hooked my bra like a pro and threw it to the side, leaving my breasts bare. I didn't know what he was doing until he latched his teeth onto one of my nipples.

"OH!" I cried in pleasure. I was surprised we had gotten this far without me shying away.

Erik sucked and swished, causing me to squirm and squeal in pleasure. Erik let go of my breast and kissed me again. I looked down and saw he still had his pants on. I kissed him briefly before I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Strip," I commanded.

He got the message and pulled away. He got out of his pants quickly. But he knew me. He stayed in his boxers and climbed back on top of me. I wrapped my legs around his hips and pulled him closer. Erik went back to sucking my neck. I could only feel myself getting hotter by the second.

"Gods Erik," I moaned.

"Am I doing it right so far?" he asked.

"Please don't stop," I gasped as he bit a sensitive spot.

He chuckled a little bit. He started to slip lower and lower down my body until he was face to face with my nether region. I laid back on my elbows and looked at him in confusion.

"Erik? What are you doing?" I asked, blushing as he removed my panties.

He smiled at me with hooded eyes. I grew anxious as he hooked my leg over one shoulder so my legs were wide open. I tried closing them but the position made it impossible.

"Beautiful," he murmured, leaning up to kiss my lips before slipping back down.

"Erik, I ask again. What are you doing-OH!" I cried out as I felt something hot, slimy, and long enter my core.

I looked down. Erik was kissing where I had never thought one could kiss. I don't know how he was so skillful but I moaned, squealed and squirmed as he licked my core. I don't know how long he did that but after a while I felt my stomach tighten and my nether region felt wetter than before. Erik licked up my love juices and came back up to my face.

"Erik, just wow," was all I could say.

He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Do more," I heard myself moan. Erik smiled down on my and grabbed something. I saw a small, silver package. I must've looked confused because Erik laughed gently and told me it was a condom.

"What does it do?" I asked.

"It catches sperm so it doesn't go near your eggs, reducing the risk of pregnancy."

"I thought you wanted kids," I said.

"I do. But if you want to get used to this then we can wait."

"That doesn't mean I don't want to try."

He smiled and put the condom away. He told me to close my eyes. I did. He kissed me and I felt something thick and long enter my core. My eyes snapped open. It hurt at first but then I was in pure bliss. When Erik started moving I was in pure ecstasy. And let's just say, I was in heaven. Before I drifted in to my pleasure I heard Erik sing _"You alone can make my song take flight. Help me make the music of the night." _And that's all I remember from that night.

* * *

The next morning I woke up feeling pleasured and happier. I was in Erik's arms. He was still sound asleep. I smiled and slid out of his arms without waking him. I thought it was Friday so I got up, showered and put on clothes and make up. When I came out of the bathroom, Erik was gone.

"Erik," I called.

"Out here!" I heard from the kitchen.

I came out to see Erik showered and dressed. He had breakfast ready. He had made my favorite breakfast. I smiled before looking at the time.

"Oh my gods! I'm late!" I grabbed energy bar and headed for the door. Erik blocked my way. I got a little annoyed.

"Erik. I'm late for work. Let me through."

"Look smart one. It's Saturday. The weekend. You can relax," he said showing his phone.

"Oh. I had a mini heart attack there."

He smiled and sat me down at the table. We ate together and when we finished I did the dishes. Erik came behind me and kissed my neck. I stopped drying the dishes and focused on breathing.

"Oh Hathor," I breathed.

"Still recovering from last night? Wow."

I turned and slapped his arms, playfully. "No. But you're going to get me turned on if you keep going this route."

Erik backed away holding his hands up in defeat. I rolled my eyes. Erik took my hands and led me to the bathroom.

"Um why?" I asked.

"Brush your teeth. We're going on an adventure," he said.

I quickly did so and came out telling him I was ready. He smiled.

"Change into something more… professional. Or in another way, change into something more formal."

I sighed again. I went to our bedroom and found a nice ultramarine blue dress. It came just to my knees and was a strapped dress. Not spaghetti strap but a thick strap about an inch in thickness. I grabbed a seaweed green sweater that matched the dress and picked some shoes. I slipped on some nylons that matched my skin tone and came out. It was then I noticed Erik had on a nice collared white dress shirt and black pants to go with it. He had really spiffed himself up that morning. I took his arms and walked out with him.

"So Captain Secret, where are we going?" I asked.

"Well, I thought we could start on a visit to Central park," he said.

I smiled. It was nice to get out once in a while. We walked along the sidewalk. I found it very strange that no monsters had attacked us or Percy and Annabeth since Egypt. I decided not to question it. When the gods send you a blessing you don't ask why it was sent. You accept it and shut up. I had a silver ankh around my neck and pearl studs in my ears. I rested my head against Erik's shoulder as we walked. We window shopped on the way to the park. The things people wore these days. Teenager girls wore clothing that showed their breasts and butts. Boys wore pants that were sagging below their bottoms. I may have been older than them but I was still young. At moments like that, I was glad to have been raised in an old fashion home. We stopped in front of a jewelry store. I admired a beautiful sapphire necklace.

"Do you like that?" Erik asked.

"Yes. But it's too expensive. It's very beautiful but I wouldn't spend the money," I told him.

Erik remained silent with a smile on his face. I didn't know what he was planning, I just hoped it didn't include that necklace.

"Let's go in and look around," he suggested.

"Okay," I said, confused. What would my husband want with jewelry?

I felt my phone buzz in my purse and looked at it. Finally, Percy and Annabeth decided on a date for their wedding. July first. I wondered why they chose that date. But I shrugged and entered it into my phone's calendar. I had used my phone before but nothing ever happened. No monsters came again. I couldn't wait to go back to camp. I volunteered there during the summer. It was April now. Erik walked me in and we looked around. One of the jewelers saw us and greeted us.

"Why hello there. See anything you like?"

"Just looking," I answered.

"Darling, I think I saw movement over there. Could you see if the coast is clear?" Erik asked me, innocently.

Confused, I went to check. There was a ba but I snuck into the alleyway and shot a banishing spell at it, making it dissipate in pain back to the edge of Creation. When I returned, Erik was still talking with the jeweler. I quietly snuck behind them so I could hear. But Erik knew my every move and turned around before I could hear what they were talking about.

"Anything?" he asked.

"Just a ba. I dealt with it," I said.

Erik smiled and took my hand. I noticed he slipped a small bag into his jacket pocket. What was he up to? He thanked the man again and we walked out. We continued to stroll down until we got to Central park. We sat down on a bench and watched as children ran around and played. I really wanted one and I could tell Erik did too.

"Mr. Dentler," I addressed my husband. "What are you planning in your head today?"

"Well Mrs. Dentler, it's a surprise." And that's all he said.

After a while of sitting and chatting a young boy, no older than seven came up to us. I could hear his mother calling to him but he stayed.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Twenty two," Erik replied.

The boy looked at me, waiting for my response. I smiled.

"Twenty one," I said.

The boy smiled. "When do you turn twenty two?"

"October fourth."

His mother, finally fed up with calling came up to us.

"Seamus Alexander Abbott! You come when called! I'm so sorry. Was he bothering you?"

Both Erik and I shook our heads.

"No. He just asked us some questions," Erik told the mother.

The mother apologized for her son but before they left I stopped them.

"Your name is Seamus?"

The boy nodded. I smiled sadly. Erik rubbed my back with one hand and took my hand with the other. The mother looked confused as did the boy.

"I had a baby brother named Seamus. Course, we called him Shay. He always preferred that to Seamus."

Erik kissed my temple, whispering comfort in my ears.

"Where is he now?" the boy asked. The mother stayed silent but I knew she wanted to know.

"He's with my mother. Up there," I said, pointing to the sky. "Along with my older brother and sister."

The mother looked down. The boy looked up and then back at me with interest in his eyes.

"Does he like it there?" he asked.

"I'm sure he does."

After that the mother prompted them to leave. We let them go. We stayed in the park for a while before Erik took my away from there. We headed down the streets. It was around two in the afternoon by the time we stopped for lunch. After that we went to the Museum. Then around six Erik took me a to a very fancy looking restaurant. We walked in and the hostess looked up.

"Reservation?" she asked.

"Yes. For two. Last name is Dentler," Erik replied.

The woman smiled. She led us to a table. We sat down and looked at the menu. I looked at the prices and felt my eyes bugle a bit.

"Erik have you looked at these prices?"

"Yes, I know," he responded without looking up.

I tossed in my in annoyance. I looked the menu over and decided on the tenderloin steak. It really was a lovely meal. But it had to be paid one way or another. After dessert the check came. I went for it but Erik got it faster.

"Not so fast wife. I'm getting this one," he teased.

I looked at him unimpressed. I reached over the table and picked it from his hand.

"Oh look at that husband. I have it now."

Erik plucked it from my grasp and put his debit card down before I could take it again. He paid, despite my protests, then led me out. He took me down the way to our home but turned left and an intersection.

"Erik?"

"Just follow me. I have a surprise for you."

I followed him and when he thought we were close enough he stopped me and covered my eyes.

"Trust me," he whispered.

He led me forward and around a corner and when he told me to open my eyes he had an envelope in his hands. I laughed and opened it. Inside it were two tickets to…

"The one and only Phantom of the Opera. Come one, the show starts in forty five minutes!" Erik said.

I laughed with joy. I grabbed my husband and kissed him.

"I love you Erik Dentler!" I told him.

"And I love you Christine Dentler."

* * *

**Tell me what you think! New chapters soon.**


	38. Chapter 38:Wedding Plans and Passion

**Hey everyone! Here is chapter 38. A bit shorter than the others but hey, it works. Also I have an idea for a Rise of the Guardians fanfic. Let me know if I should do it. Disclaimer**

* * *

Percy's POV

After years, I was happy Christine and Erik got married. And before Annabeth and I too. Life was good. Not a single monster had attacked since Egypt. The day Annabeth picked July first as our wedding date was special in a different way. It was the day we fell into Tartarus. The day we swore to never separate again. We spent most of our time planning our wedding. Once in a while we'd see the others. Jason and Piper, Hazel and Frank, Leo and Calypso. And Erik and Christine. We were supposed to have dinner with them a few weeks after their wedding but they cancelled.

"Erik's just having a hard time," Christine said over the phone.

"I understand. He needs time. It's hard losing family member," I said.

"Thank you Percy. I knew you would. I'll talk to you soon. Give my love to Annabeth."

"Will do Christine."

I hung up the phone and went back to the living room. Annabeth was sitting there on her computer doing work. She never stopped working. I found it cute but hey, I needed time too. I sat beside her on the couch and for the first time Annabeth looked up from her laptop.

"What was that?"

"Christine. Her and Erik cancelled."

"Oh. That's too bad. What happened?"

"Erik's having a rough time. You know, coping with the loss of his mom."

Annabeth nodded in respect. She went back to her work while I just sat beside her watching TV. I wondered how my brother was doing in Egypt but decided not to bother him. His own daughter had passed away and was probably not in the mood to talk. Not to mention his nephew. He died as well. The phone rang again, so I got up and answered it. It was Jason. And he sounded very scared.

"Percy? Is that you?"

"Yeah. What's going on?"

There was a long pause and some sobs from the other line. I felt like I was waiting for Ron Burgundy to get control of himself in a phone booth. Finally after a few minutes Jason ceased his sobs.

"I'm in trouble Percy."

"What's wrong? Monster?"

"No. Piper's pregnant Percy. She's almost two months along. We're not even married! I knew we should've waited."

Laughing to myself a bit I asked if they used protection.

"Of course we did! I'm not an idiot Percy. But she's pregnant now and I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm not ready for this but she wants to keep the baby."

It was hard to imagine Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, not being ready for something. He was Roman. And from what I could remember, Romans always have a plan. I tried to imagine myself in Jason's spot. What would I do if Annabeth got pregnant and I wasn't ready for a kid? I thought about it and told Jason.

"I thought about it. And Jason, if you're scared, talk to Piper. Who knows? Maybe you'll want the kid after it's born. But talk to Piper. Tell her you love her and support her but tell her your feelings. It's not like she'll charm speak you into jumping off a cliff."

I heard Jason sigh on the other line.

"Fine. I'll do that. Thanks Percy."

"Anytime bro."

With that we hung up.

* * *

A few months went by and life was peaceful. I felt like a normal human. I knew I wasn't of course. It's kind of hard to forget that your dad is a powerful god. Annabeth and I went off doing wedding stuff. Of course I didn't know what I was doing so all I basically helped with was picking out the cake. When we got home from flower picking for the wedding, the phone rang. Annabeth went to pick it up. It was Christine. Annabeth went into the bedroom, as if I wasn't related to my own sister. I heard Annabeth scream and immediately panicked. I ran to the room and swung the door open. Annabeth had a huge grin on her face and was shaking with excitement. I decided to not get involved. Whatever my sister was telling Annabeth was probably girl stuff. When Annabeth finally got off the phone with Christine she came out in a more chipper mood than when we came home.

"And what was that about?" I asked, innocently.

"Something wonderful. But Christine made me promise not to tell anyone."

I rolled my eyes and went back to my paperwork. I had gotten a job at a local Aquarium. I had quickly risen through the ranks, and now I was staying late, taking care of the animals. I didn't mind, but Annabeth made me take a shower every day when I came home. I heard a knock at the door.

"Well who could that be?" Annabeth asked.

I shrugged and went to the door. When I opened it I saw the one person Christine would want to see.

"Hello. Is Christine here?" her mother asked.

I stared for a moment. She was supposed to be dead. She couldn't be here in the flesh. But I thought I should take her to Christine and Erik.

"No she's not. But I could take you to her."

I grabbed my keys and called out to Annabeth, telling her I'd be back soon. She called back saying okay. I drove the Queen of Egypt to Christine and Erik's apartment. When we walked up to the door I heard a very happy and proud voice cry out.

"Christine you have made me the happiest man in the world!"

I knocked on the door and Erik answered the door with the happiest grin on his face. I smiled and told him I found someone who was looking for Christine. He let us in, not even glancing at Christine's mother. It was then it dawned on me. I didn't know her name. Erik sat us down in the living room and told us he'd get Christine. While we waited I asked the queen what her true name was.

"Though I have many I go by Meri. I was named for the sister of a great, yet unknown, pharaoh."

Erik came in to the room with Christine trailing behind him. Before letting her go, he grabbed her waist and pulled her back to him. She squealed in surprise and laughed as he kissed her neck and cheek before disappearing into the other room.

"Percy it's so great to see you. Haven't seen you in a while. And who's with you? Surely not Annabeth."

Christine had a way of getting straight to the point or avoiding it when she wanted to. But Meri turned around to greet her daughter. Christine froze in place staring at her mother.

"How is this possible? You told me yourself you were dead!" Christine said.

"I know. But Osiris gave me a pass and let me come see you. And what was all that shouting about upon our arrival?"

Christine stood there; taking in what she thought was the impossible. She had told me of her encounter with her mother back when she was the only who could save us. Back when the demon man she had called father was still alive.

"Christine? Are you alright?" Erik asked coming into the room. He saw Meri sitting on the couch and his jaw dropped. Meri rolled her eyes.

"Christine, you know the gods favor us. And I came to you-"

"Is Calla okay?" Christine blurted.

"Calla? Oh Callana. Yes. She's absolutely fine. She's been reunited with her own parents. She misses you terribly."

I dismissed myself and left. Those three had a lot to talk about. I drove home. Just as I parked the car, I got a text from Annabeth.

_'Could you pick up some milk?'_

I sighed and drove off. She couldn't have texted earlier.

I came home and found Annabeth still engrossed in her work. Or so it seemed. When I came into her small office she looked up from her work with a fire in her eyes. I had seen that fire before. She stood and I noticed she had not an ounce of clothing on. She sauntered to the bedroom, her hips swaying in that seductive way she had. When she reached the door she looked at me and curled her index finger in a '_come hither_' kind of way. My mind completely lost in her beauty and our lust, I dumbly followed her into our room.

"Close the door," Annabeth commanded.

Almost being under a spell, I closed and locked the door. Annabeth smiled, pleased. She curled her finger again and I came to her. She kissed me with a wanting that I knew we both had. I felt my pants tighten and knew I was aroused. Annabeth sensed this and did a bold move. She took one hand away from my face, slid it down my body until she reached the protruding tent in my jeans. She used the palm of her hand and rolled it around the head, making me groan in pleasure. Annabeth smiled against my lips. I slipped off my shirt, and Annabeth removed her hand from my member and out both on my chest. She caressed and felt every muscle, every curve. Annabeth unbuckled my belt and slipped it out. She then worked on getting me out of my pants. She unbuttoned them then unzipped. She slid them down my legs, leaving me in just my boxers. While she was down there she slipped her fingers inside the waistband and pulled them down, freeing my erection.

"Gods Annabeth," I breathed. There was no way a woman could be this seductive. Unless you're Aphrodite.

Annabeth spit on her hand and my member before moving her hand up and down my shaft. I shuddered. I could see her smile. Her eyes were filled with lust, though I could see them through hooded eyelids. She continued to do so before changing her game up. Instead of bringing her mouth back to mine, she opened her mouth and started sucking on my member. She was skilled at this.

"Oh gods Annabeth," I muttered.

She licked a bit of pre-cum that came out. She smirked at me and continued to suck. My head rolled back, my senses completely lost. I felt Annabeth's hand start playing with my balls, which made me moan. She finished sucking with a loud pop.

"Did you like that Seaweed Brain?" she asked in a low seductive voice.

"Yes. Gods yes. But we're not done yet Wise Girl," I teased.

Annabeth smiled, but in a sexy way. Curving only one corner of her mouth up.

"I'm surprised you held on that long. Felt like you were close."

"I'm skilled at holding control," I said.

I grabbed her hips and kissed her, tasting a bit of pre-cum. We fell back onto the bed. I started to suck and kiss her neck. The neck was her weak spot. She moaned loudly.

"Oh gods Percy!"

I smiled as I nipped her neck, getting at a sensitive spot. I looked at the time. We'd been at this for almost an hour and a half. I continued pleasing and pleasuring my bride-to-be until I heard "Now Percy. Please, do it now!"

I willingly obliged. I pulled away to put on a condom. It took no time at all. Soon I was sliding in and out of Annabeth's core. Many times we'd switched places. She'd straddle me then I'd be on top in her. After gods know how long, I heard Annabeth moan beneath me.

"Percy. I'm going to cum!"

I felt Annabeth's core tighten around my member and I felt myself thicken and pulse.

"Oh shit me too!"

We came together. After we came down from our high state of pleasure, I carefully slipped the condom off and threw it on the trash. I knew in the morning, if Annabeth saw a used condom on the ground she'd throw a fit. Annabeth took a quick shower and I did the same. Of course in the same shower. We came out of the bathroom together, just as in love as love struck teens. Which we were. We weren't teens anymore but we were love struck teens at a time. I slipped some boxers on and crawled into bed. Annabeth took a bit longer. She was sitting at her little vanity desk. She was combing her golden blonde hair.

"Percy?"

I looked at my fiancée with questioning eyes.

"We have little time before the wedding. It's already March. I haven't picked out my dress nor have you gone to see anyone about your suit. All we've done is pick out flowers, food, and cake. We haven't done anything about seating. We haven't booked anything or anyone."

"Annabeth. We may have little time but we work best under pressure. Remember every adventure we've ever had? We'll get it all done. Together," I consoled.

"I'm just worried. I haven't even chosen my maid of honor."

"I haven't chosen my best man. We'll figure it out. I promise."

Annabeth smiled at me through her mirror and came to bed. We slept like babies. The next morning we set out to find a place to have our wedding. Then I thought of something Annabeth would like.

"Why don't we have our wedding on the beach or something?

Maybe even just outside Camp."

Annabeth smiled gratefully. I knew she'd like the idea. Place of wedding: check. Now onto who will marry us. Should be easy enough. Right? We went to a church Chiron had recommended. Apparently the priest there was a son of Demeter. We walked in and saw him praying an the alter.

"Reverend Alexander?" Annabeth asked.

The priest stopped his muttering and stood. He turned with a smile on his face.

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Chiron told me you would be coming. And please. Call me Alex."

We smiled and went with him. He took us to his small office. He sat us down and we conversed. After a while Alex got to the subject.

"Chiron said you might need a priest?"

We nodded.

"We're getting married on July first. And we've barely figured anything out," Annabeth told him.

"I will do it. Figure out time and I will be there. And where is it?"

"On the beach. Just outside Camp," I said.

He smiled. "Fitting for a son of Poseidon. And I must say I'm impressed that you two are even engaged. I would've thought Athena had blown you to bits."

Annabeth looked at me, like she hadn't even thought of that. I could see in her eyes what she was asking. How come Athena hadn't blown me up? I laughed and kissed her nose.

"Before I proposed, I travelled to Olympus and sough her out but she found me first. I told her my plan. She wasn't happy but she saw that I made _you_ happy Annabeth. She gave me her blessing to marry you. But not before singeing my shirt and nearly burning my eyebrows off."

"Is that why you came home with burn marks?" Annabeth asked.

"Yep."

Reverend Alex laughed and shook my hand. Annabeth and I tried to discuss price but he said it was a favor and that it would cost nothing. Another priest came in to tell him something but saw us, and stared at us with questioning eyes.

"This lovely young couple asked me to marry them this summer. Their parents disapprove but they eventually got their permission. The Lord knows who belong together. Fear not Brother."

The other priest shrugged and walked away. Alex let out a breath of relief.

"I'm sorry for him. He suspects me a devil worshiper."

"But you're a Greek. Why become a priest of a single god when you know there are more than one?"

"My mother Demeter knew my father was a dangerous man but had fallen under his spell. My father broke many laws and killed many people. His crimes had become my own when I was born. I grew up here. Mother thought it best. To thank the Church for taking me in I decided to become a priest."

We thought it brave. We said goodbye and left.

Two tasks down. Gods know how many more to go.

* * *

**Here you go. New chapters soon. Let me know about the Rise of the Guardians story and if I should do it.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey guys. I will be ending the story soon. (Maybe) So after this chapter I will be skipping a few years. But I hope you enjoy this one. Disclaimer**

* * *

Percy's POV

We had figured everything out from place to priest to seating to guests in two months. The last few things that were needed were maid of honor and best man, as well as tux and dress. Annabeth and the girls went wedding dress shopping while me and the guys went to get our tuxes fitted. It was me, Grover, Leo, Jason, Frank, Erik, and Horus had come over from Egypt. Christine was texting me picture of Annabeth in wedding dresses. Annabeth had chosen two maid of honor, which was weird but when were we ever normal? She'd chosen Thalia and Christine. The last time I had seen Christine, she had gained a bit of weight but I didn't say anything. Annabeth smiled and pulled my sister aside that night at dinner and the two whispered like thirteen-year-old girls gossiping about something.

"Hey Perce! Can you hear me?"

Grover had pulled me out of my thoughts. Turns out he was shaking me by my shoulders. I shook my head.

"Yeah? What is it?" I asked.

"Jason was asking you your best man will be. I mean Annabeth has already chosen her two maids of honor and bridesmaids. You haven't chosen anyone to be your best man or groomsmen."

I blushed a bit. This was not a topic I did not want to talk about. I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. But I had decided.

"Now look. Just because I don't pick you as my best man doesn't mean don't care about you. But Grover, you'll be my best man. Erik you'll be next, then Horus, then Frank, then Leo, then Jason. Does that sound good?"

They guys nodded, thinking that my list was good. The rest of the time we stood still for hours. We were miserable from beginning to end. I heard my phone go off and had Horus check for me. He said it was Christine again. She had sent a picture of all the girls. Annabeth in a wedding dress and the others gathered around. The phone rang and Horus answered it again. He said it was for Erik. Confused Erik took the phone and spoke to whoever was on the other line. He started looking more and more upset with every second. He hung up after a while. I wondered what happened.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

The girls and I had been having a swell time. We all knew Christine was pregnant but other than her husband, none of the guys knew. You could see a little baby bump forming. None of the guys had guessed why she had gained weight. We had just sent the picture to Percy when Christine cringed in pain. She was two and a quarter along. She couldn't be going into labor and she had done nothing to miss Queen of the gods. But she had tears start to streak her face. She ran to the bathroom. I followed in my own clothes I had quickly changed into. Calypso, Thalia, Hazel and Piper stayed behind, no doubt worrying if the baby was going to be alright. But when Christine came out of the stall she had kohl running down her cheeks because of tears. I hugged my friend and soon to be sister-in-law. Luckily she had personals on her. I held her by the shoulders as we walked out. Thankfully, barely anyone was in the shop today so no one noticed us. The others saw us and lowered their heads. Piper started to cry as well. Hazel shook her head. Calypso kept muttering comfort in Christine's ears. Thalia just stayed silent but glared at the sky. No doubt she blamed Hera for this. I did too.

"I should call Erik," Christine said.

"You won't reach him on his phone. He turned it off remember? Call Percy," I suggested. She did.

"Horus? Could you put Erik on please?" Christine asked her brother.

She explained what happened and felt worse, I could tell. She ended the conversation by telling Erik they'd talk more tonight. She hung up the phone. She looked down, ashamed.

"I'm sorry. We were having so much fun and then I had to ruin it," Christine sobbed.

"It wasn't your fault," I consoled.

"Yeah. It's Mrs. High and Mighty up there," Thalia said.

* * *

Percy's POV

We met up with the girls. I noticed my sister had kohl streaks down her cheeks. All the couples greeted each other happily except for Erik and Christine. They hugged and held each other for a minute. We had planned to go out together but Erik and Christine decided to back out. Thalia said they'd talk later as did the other girls. Annabeth hugged Christine tightly telling her it would be all right and that they could always try again. Grateful for support, Christine and Erik left. The guys and I just stood there confused. It was then Annabeth burst out.

"I swear I'm going to kill her!"

"Me too. All shred of respect for her is gone! I loathe her!"

"Whoa guys. That's my sister you're talking about, " I cried.

"Not Christine Percy. Christine was pregnant and today she miscarried. And who has control of birth?" Thalia yelled.

Everything clicked. The way Christine had gained weight, the way Erik lost all happiness in the tux shop, the tearstains on Christine's face. Hera was no doubt the blame for this, but why? What did Christine do to her? She hadn't even met the queen of the gods. Why ruin their lives and not mine and Annabeth's. After we came home from dinner we had a voicemail from Christine and Erik. They sounded worried.

_"Percy and Annabeth. Something's going on. A woman came to our place tonight. I didn't like her but it seemed she didn't like me either. She said she made me miscarry. I'm scared Percy. Erik is freaking out. Please explain and help us understand!"_

Hera. I IM'd them immediately. Christine was crying on the couch with Erik holding her. But he was staring into space.

"Christine, Erik!"

They looked up. Christine sniffled but smiled.

"Percy. This woman. She said that we didn't deserve a baby. I've met all of my own gods and they didn't look like this woman."

Annabeth swore from the other room and came in.

"It's Hera. She not just picking on us anymore. She's picking on our family now."

"But why? What have we done?" Erik asked.

I shook my head. We didn't know. But as asked, Annabeth and I explained why the queen of the gods hated us so much. They didn't get what that had to do with them but they accepted it. The phone rang on their end and Christine answered it. She spoke to the person and hung up. She started to cry again. I asked what happened.

"My-my office. They-they-they fired me! Said I was g-g-giving away t-t-to many appointments," Christine said through sobs. "I only gave away one. It was unexpected and I pitied my client. It was just one…"

Christine was right. Whatever spell was on us had worn off. We had had almost what? Five years of peace and quiet. We all stood in our homes, silently. Now what?

The next morning we got a call from Christine saying that Hera had come back during the night. Saying that her attacking them was a mistake. The spell of peace that was on Christine and Erik was reinstated. Of course the miscarriage had already happened so their child was gone. But Christine was still looking for a job. Her former job was being crazy. Their sales and profit had gone up since Christine started working for them. And now she was gone. She went to this place and got a license for something. When I saw her I asked her what the license was for.

"Busking. I know how to play guitar so I figured why not play and sing? People get a little money that way."

"But not in a pay check."

"Better than nothing Percy."

Not six months had gone by when Christine called Annabeth telling her about her pregnancy. I was glad my sister would get a family. And actually my sister was three months along by the time she called. So I had guessed she was safe from miscarriage. Grover had gotten married to Juniper during those months. As I did to Annabeth. It was now November and I had gotten married in July. Annabeth and I were married and together at last. My sister had turned twenty-two. Piper had given birth in September to a little girl. Jason had calmed down and wanted to keep the kid just as much as Piper. Funny enough, they named their daughter Jasper (**A/N: Haha. I know. That's their ship name). **I hoped to the gods that no one encouraged us to name our kid Percabeth. I would hate myself for letting out kid get named that. In fact Annabeth and I were at Christine and Erik's for dinner one night and we had gotten on the subject of baby names for their kid.

"Well I haven't thought about it or chosen one," Christine said. "But Erik has."

Erik nodded looking up with his eyes, as if to say 'more or less'.

"What were you thinking Erik?" Annabeth asked.

"Well it's so hard choosing just one. And we also have to choose middle names. But I chose Aileana or Kiya for a girl and for boys Gerard or Gustave."  
Christine nearly choked on the steak she cooked. She coughed. Erik patted her back making sure she wasn't choking. She kept gasping and rasping that she was okay. She took a drink of water and got control of her breathing.

"We are _not_ naming our child Gustave," she stated.

"Why not? I like the name," Erik defended.

"Yeah. It's a nice name," I said, not really knowing why Christine would dismiss it that easily.

Christine shook her head. "Because. If we name our child Gustave then we would be exactly, and I mean _exactly_, like Christine and Erik from Phantom and Love Never Dies! As much as I love those musicals, I rather not live my life after them."

Annabeth and I looked at each other. Only the gods knew how many kids my sister would have. Annabeth turned away to continue conversing but I couldn't stop staring at my new wife. She was so beautiful. The way her blonde curls fell down her back. The way her grey eyes sparkled when she smiled.

"Percy?" I heard someone say.

"Hm?"

Christine laughed. "Looking at beauty are we?"

I blushed. I didn't noticed how long I was staring. We all at me and my habit of staring at Annabeth. When Annabeth and I went home we were both tired and wanted to sleep. I was surprised that Christine held on that long. I bet she slept like a baby. I got ready for bed and jumped into the bed. Annabeth followed shortly after me. I wrapped my arm around my beautiful wife. She willingly snuggled into my chest.

"Percy? Do you think we'll ever have kids?"

"Maybe. I mean, we're twenty-three and you've graduated and I'm on my way to graduate. We could have kids whenever. My boss said he's going to keep me after I graduate so I have a job."

Annabeth smiled that smile and I knew where this was going. But I was so tired. Yet when Annabeth kissed me, I woke up immediately. And after that… well I don't think I need to tell you what happened next. The next day we went about our lives. As we did the next day and the next. Months later Annabeth came home and showed me a little stick. It has a plus sign on it. And since I was being a seaweed brain, I looked up at her with questioning eyes.

"Percy. That's a pregnancy test. And it tested positive," Annabeth said.

It finally clicked. My Annabeth was pregnant. I whooped and spun her around. I was grinning like a madman. I was so happy. We were going to have a kid. I kissed her and put my hand to her stomach. I couldn't believe it. A baby. We were going to have a baby.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. New chapters soon! And review what you what Erik and Christine to name their kid!**


	40. Chapter 40:Suspicion

**Enjoy. Disclaimer. lyrics- _italic is Christine. _Bold is Erik. _Bold italics are_** _**both **_

* * *

_~2 years later~_

Christine's POV

"Aileana! Please stop crawling around!" Erik cried at our now two year old daughter.

I laughed. I was doing the dishes after dinner, leaving Erik and Aileana alone. Some Father/ Daughter bonding time. But our little princess had other ideas. She kept crawling around the place trying to get to me and away from her father. I finished up and dried my hands. I picked up my daughter and held her close.

"Causing trouble for Papa are we?" I spoke to her.

She giggled and squirmed in my arms. She could walk a little bit. But to get away from people, she crawled. It was faster for her. I set her back down the floor and she walked/stumbled to Erik. Erik caught her just before she fell in front of him.

"Finally. All I want is attention! I'm at work all day you little minx. I need my baby time."

I rolled my eyes and started cleaning up. Erik watched me as I did so, as well as give Aileana the attention she wanted.

"Have you found any jobs yet?" I heard him ask.

"No. But that's okay. I'm surprised you're not on paternity leave."

Erik sighed. He knew how much I wanted him here at home with me but the bills had to be paid.

"It doesn't work like that. Not at my company."

Aileana start whimpering in Erik's lap. Erik thought he was doing something wrong but it nearly seven. It was this little girl's bedtime. I picked her up, took her to her room an laid her down. I considered singing my own mother's lullaby but decided against it. That was special to my brother and I only. So I sang a song I had nearly forgotten.

_"Constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved._

_ And my love shining in you, will help you make your dreams come true_

_ Will help your dreams come true."_

I was about to go on when I heard a lovely, velvety, baritone voice behind me sing the next part.

**"The lamb lies down and rests its head, on its mother's downy bed**

** Dolphin plays in the moonlight's glow, and butterfly dreams of a violet rose**

**Dreams of a violet rose."**

I smiled at my husband then at my little daughter. Her eyes were getting droopy but she still wasn't asleep. I sang the next part, trying to one up Erik in singing soothingly.

_"I'll cradle you in my arms tonight. As sun embraces the moonlight._

_ The clouds will carry us off tonight. Our dreams will run deep like the sea_

_ Our dreams will run deep like the sea!"_

Then Erik sang with me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my shoulder.

_**"Constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved.**_

_** And my love shining in you will help you make your dreams come true.**_

_** Will help your dreams… Come true."**_

Our little Aileana was sound asleep. I smiled and left the room.

"Come on Erik. Let's not wake her."

Erik followed me out and shut the door. I sat down on the couch, exhausted. Erik laughed and sat beside me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I snuggled into him. We never had times like this. He was working late quite a lot these days. He kissed the crown of my head tenderly before playing with my long hair. My tight ringlet curls had straightened since moving here. They were less curly and softer instead of cylinders. I felt at home in his arms. I never wanted to leave them.

"Christine," Erik murmured.

"Hm?" I moaned.

"Do you think we'll get a bigger place?"

I opened my eyes and looked around. We only had one room to spare and that was Aileana's room. If we were to have another child we would have to move. But I like our little apartment on Broadway.

"That depends," I said.

"Oh what?"

"On if we have another child. Aileana can't sleep on the couch if we have another baby."

* * *

Life had started getting quiet in the months after that. Erik started going to work early and returning late. I trusted him to no end but a little part of me couldn't help but think, _'Has he found someone else?'._ Aileana was talking about she wanted Papa around more but nothing could sway Erik from working as hard as he did.

I was out with Aileana one afternoon. We were in Central park, getting some fresh air. She was running around our little picnic spot chasing a butterfly. I was reading a book, while keeping a watchful eye on my daughter. I paid no mind to the people around me until I heard Aileana call out to someone.

"Papa!"

I looked up from my book and saw Erik walking down the street… with a very attractive young woman. She had blonde hair and a very ideal body for any woman. Switching my human sight for one of a jackal, I saw she had blue eyes and a perfect smile. They were laughing. She was holding on to his arm, protectively and possessively. And he didn't mind. I looked at the ring on my finger Serves me right for marrying so young. I should've waited. But my daughter drew from my thoughts by running to Erik.

"Aileana no!" I cried jumping up and running after her.

She ran all the way to him. Still using my jackal eyes I saw Erik look down at our daughter in surprise as if he'd never seen her before. I reached them and picked her up. Erik looked at me with a nervousness that was close to guilt.

"Christine. I-I didn't think you'd be out at this time," he muttered.

"Erik. I just thought, it's midday. Aileana should be outside on this wonderful day. I expect you _home_ on _time_ tonight. We are a family am I wrong?" I asked, hinting my suspicion.

The woman beside Erik released his arm and held out her hand.

"My name is Julie. It's a pleasure to meet you…"

"Christine. Erik's wife. A pleasure to meet you," I said sharply, adjusting my hold on Aileana to shake her hand.

"Wife," she said. "Erik never mentioned he had a wife."

"He never mentioned you either."

Erik looked away, pretending to be interested in the architecture around us. He was no Annabeth. He didn't know a thing about architecture.

"I must be off. I'm supposed to meet Percy and Annabeth with their son for lunch," I said. "I _will_ you at home Erik. I will expect some words with you."

Julie looked surprised at my sudden departure as Erik looked at me with guilt. I looked with slight anger at my husband. I walked away, using my jackal ears to hear what they were saying.

"She seems nice," Julie said.

"She is. I don't deserve her," Erik replied.

"Well then. Why don't we…" I lost the rest when they walked out of earshot.

I met Percy and Annabeth at a cute coffee shop. Their son, Luke was sitting in a high chair beside them. I held Aileana's hand as we walked in. Annabeth waved to signal me. I headed over and sat at the table. Aileana jumped into a chair beside me. Annabeth looked me over.

"I know that face Christine. Something's wrong," she said.

I didn't say anything, just looked at the menu. Percy grabbed it out of my hands and set it down.

"Chris?" he prompted.

I sighed. "I saw Erik with another woman today."

Annabeth looked sharply from her menu. "_What?" _she hissed.

"They were just walking and talking, she had her arms tightly wrapped around his left arm, almost possessively. When Aileana ran to him he looked as if he'd never seen his daughter before. When I came and got her, Erik looked nervous and guilty."

Percy's hand went to his pocket where Riptide was held. He glared into thin air.

"I told him that if he ever hurt my sister again…"

"I'm sure it's nothing. But I did tell him I expect him and at home tonight. No excuses," I said.

"Good. Let him know that you're in charge in this situation," Annabeth said, approvingly.

After some lunch and coffee, I headed home with my daughter. I walked in and saw pans strewn everywhere in the kitchen. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Aileana went to play with a toy hydra and medusa. I cleaned up the kitchen. I didn't leave like this when I left the house. I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I ignored my husband for a moment longer, finishing up dishes before turning around with an annoyed look on my face.

"Christine, before you yell and jump to conclusions-"

"No Erik. You listen to me. You either start spending time with your family or you find another one. I'm tired of the sneaking around, of the working late, the late night calls on the middle of the night. Aileana needs a father in her life. I had an abusive one growing up. I don't her to know a neglectful one. Clean up your act and appreciate your family. You're sleeping on the couch tonight," I said authoritively and calmly.

Erik looked shamefully at his feet. "I made dinner for you. Your favorite."

I walked to the table and saw he made salmon with white rice and vegetables. I called Aileana and we had dinner. After Erik helped me clean up he announced he had to go back to work. He tried to kiss me good bye but I turned my head away. He tried kissing my cheek but I stepped away. He looked disappointed but left anyway. Aileana saw the whole thing. I picked her up and held her close.

"Bedtime little one," I said.

"Why did Papa have to go?"

"He was called back to work. He'll be home soon."

Aileana looked down. I carried her to the bathroom where I helped her ready for bed. When she was finally settled into bed and asleep, I went onto the balcony. I stared into the night. I looked back inside and saw the memory of us just moving in. Erik had looked so sad. His mother had gotten worse and we were to be married. Then I saw us coming home with little Aileana Persephone. Then I saw us just months ago. We were cuddling on the couch. I went to go remove my kohl but sunk down to the couch. I had so many happy memories with Erik. Could he be just a Raoul de Changey? A man I had puppy love with? I felt the tears come. I tried to swallow them down but it was no use. I cried silently so as to not wake little Aileana. I wondered if I regretted marrying Erik and not joining Abayomi in the afterlife. Abayomi was my first crush that I had fallen hard for. He was just a servant but he was as good as any prince or nobleman. In fact he was better. I heard a clatter in Aileana's room and went to check on her. She was on the floor but sound asleep. I picked her up and set her on the bed.

I eventually went to bed with tears staining my cheeks. I woke to Erik crawling into the bed early in the morning. I stayed still so he wouldn't know I was awake. When he laid down, I noticed a slight musk of perfume. I felt the tears come again. I woke up early and went to the roof. Aileana followed me and we sat together on the roof. It was going to be time that I had to send her to school but Erik wanted her homeschooled. But I could only teach so much.

"Mama, why do you like coming up here?" Aileana asked.

"Because my little princess, when I was your age my own mother would take me up to the roof of our palace and tell me stories," I explained.

"Would you tell me one?" Aileana asked.

I smiled. "Of course. Many years ago, there was a young lady named Cleo. She was the princess of a mighty kingdom. Her father was much beloved by his people. There also a young man named Jonah. He was a rebel who lived in the neighboring kingdom. Though the people already conquered his kingdom Jonah wanted a democracy throughout both kingdoms. So to get the king from Cleo's kingdom to step down he kidnapped Cleo. Cleo, being as stubborn as her father, stayed calm but annoyed the young man to no end. But after a week of being held captive, Cleo saw that Jonah was more than a rebel. She saw that he was a boy who had lost his parents to his own king and wanted the people to be free from oppression. Jonah saw that Cleo was more than a spoiled princess. He saw that she was a girl who wanted the best for her people. Cleo was already in love and betrothed to another but Jonah couldn't help but fall in love with her. He wanted to be by her side for all eternity. Cleo knew this and felt bad for Jonah. Then word came from a spy. Cleo's betrothed had died of a mysterious illness. Cleo, crushed by the grief of losing her love, stayed silent. She barely ate and barely drank. Jonah, not wanting her spirit to die spent everyday with her.

"Cleo never spoke a word to him but felt better that he was there. It was after two months of captivity that she saw that she was in love with the young man. But her father would never let her marry a rebel. She had to make him change the law. So Cleo convinced Jonah to let her go and reason with her Father. Reluctantly he did. And with some coercion, Cleo's father changed the law and made sure the citizens were given a voice as well. It wasn't what Jonah was expecting but he took it none the less. Cleo and Jonah married and lived happily ever after."

Aileana looked down at the street. She seemed to like the story. Yet my daughter looked as if something was troubling her. Not looking at me she asked me a question.

"Did Cleo and Jonah have disagreements?"

I was taken by surprise. "Well all couples have quarrels. I'm sure they did."

"As bad as you and Papa?"

I stayed silent, thinking my answer over. I felt tears come. I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried to speak.

"I'm sure they did. And I'm sure they remained faithful to each other."

Aileana yawned as did I. We were both tired though it was early morning. I led Aileana back downstairs and put her to bed again. I felt my eyes droop and went to bed myself. Erik wasn't there as I expected. I knew I was loosing him. Puppy love. True love never existed. Except in Annabeth and Percy. Leo and Calypso, Jason and Piper, Hazel and Frank. They all had true love. Where did mine go? Where did the magic go? I laid down and fell asleep. When I awoke again it was late morning. I got up, showered, dressed and ate. I sat down at the piano and started to play. I didn't hear Erik slip in. I felt someone sit beside me. I thought it was Aileana but then I heard Erik's unmistakable voice.

"Christine. My company is on the brink of bankruptcy. I've been working hard so it doesn't come to that. I know you want me around more but please. Try to understand that I'm doing all this for you. For our family."

I kept playing. Not paying attention. But when he started to play along side me I finished. But then he started to play beautifully. He looked at me, waiting. So I started to play too. But after a while I got up. I was upset.

"You're doing this for our family? For us? For me? That's exactly what _he_ said. Every time he lowered his hand. Erik, I know I'm a closed person but moving onto someone else… That's punishable by death where I'm from. We take our vows seriously."

Erik started to say something but I stopped him, angry.

"Don't think I didn't notice the scent of perfume last night when you returned home. I did wake up. If I'm not good enough, if our family isn't good enough, then leave."

I turned and walked away. I didn't want to face him as I felt tears streak my face.


	41. Chapter 41:Worries

**Gods. Wow. Never thought this story ****would go on for this long. Thank you to all of my faithful readers.**

* * *

_~One year later~_

Christine's POV

Erik hadn't been home in months. No note, no letter, nothing! I knew we had our quarrels but this was making me worried. Aileana had started to cry herself to sleep. Were we really not enough? One night Aileana woke up in the middle of the night screaming. I rushed in to see what was happening.

"It's Papa! He's hurt!" she cried.

I picked her up and cradled her against my chest. Just then I heard a shout of anger. It confused me. Who would be out at this hour? I walked to the window and saw a man with dark hair fighting a hydra. I set Aileana down on her bed.

"Stay here. Don't look out the window, whatever you do. I'll be back," I directed.

Aileana nodded, fear in her eyes. I kissed her forehead before running out to grab my sword and bow. I had yet to tell Aileana about who we were. She knew there were Greek and Egyptian gods, she didn't know her father and I were children of the gods. Tomorrow I would. Thanking my lucky stars I slept in shorts and a t-shirt, I ran outside to fight. I called out to the man fighting but he paid me no attention. I darted behind the hydra a swung. It cried out in pain. Turning around to fight me, the man swung at its neck, cutting it off. Burning its severed head with my powers the beast's essence was banished back to Tartarus. I turned to the man who looked at me. He was masked. Or hooded, should I say. I could only see his dark violet eyes. They were like Erik's eyes, soft yet sharp at the same time. I glared at the man.

"You're welcome," I grumbled.

He didn't say anything. Just stared. Rolling my eyes, I sheathed my sword and walked back to the apartment building. Before I could enter though, the man grabbed my arm and spun me around, pressing his lips to mine before I could protest. Angry, I pushed him away.

"How DARE you! I am a married woman! I may be young but I have a family to look after. Now on your way," I snapped.

"Please. The monster got my arm with venom. I would greatly appreciate some help," he said.

Taking pity, I led him inside. He walked in like he owned the place. I glared at him. I searched the place for nectar, ambrosia, honey and healing drops. He sat down at the table and bared his injured arm. I set everything down on the table.

"One moment," I said. "I have to check on my daughter."

I walked to Aileana's room. She was sound asleep. I smiled and kissed her forehead. She stirred but didn't wake. Closing the door, I walked back out to the kitchen. The man was still there, waiting patiently.

"How is she?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Sound asleep. Why should you care?" I hissed.

"No reason," he whispered.

I softened my demeanor and bandaged him up. As I worked, I felt his eyes on me. It made me feel something familiar. Something I hadn't felt in months. And his eyes… they were so like Erik's. As was his voice and body. I handed him some ambrosia and a healing drop. He took them both and ate them one at a time. I finished up and wrapped bandaging gauze around his arm.

"Thank you," he murmured.

"You're welcome."

He looked down, ashamed. It confused me. Why would he be ashamed? Then it hit me. He was concerned for my daughter, walking in like he owned everything, and looking like Erik. Sounding like Erik. Frustrated, I flung his hood back. There he was. He looked sad and upset. His eyes were red and puffy from crying or little sleep. My anger rising, I slapped him across his cheek.

"How could you! An entire eight months Erik! I was beginning to think you were dead! And if you were alive… the girls thought I should just divorce you. But I loved you and this family too much to put Aileana through that. Bankruptcy? I have been working overtime! Two jobs Erik! Aileana has been going to preschool with Percy and Annabeth. Luke started early so I asked them to take Aileana too. I only have time for her after work Erik! How dare you…"

I broke down crying before I could finish my rant. Aileana must've heard and came running.

"Mama!" she cried, crawling into my lap.

I held her against my chest and cried my little heart out. Erik sat on the other side of the table, drawing his hood back up. Aileana started to cry too. Erik noticed this and hung his head. He got up to leave but Aileana stopped him by telling me something.

"I want Papa back! He should be here. Where's Papa?"

"I know sweetie. I know. I want Papa back too," I consoled.

I looked straight at Erik. I shook my head in disappointment. He abandoned us. Aileana was three. He missed her third birthday. Aileana cried n my arms, calling for her papa. Didn't Erik see? A daughter needs her father. I never had a true, caring father. I didn't want Aileana to grow up without one. Erik sat back down. Removing his hood, he looked at his daughter then back at me.

"You told me to leave Christine. So I did."

"I told you to leave if we weren't good enough. If you had found love in someone else. It broke my heart that you left. I thought you had left us for good. That you didn't love me anymore…"

Aileana shook violently as she cried. I held close so she knew I was there. I hummed a little melody to calm her. I thanked the gods that it was Friday. Well Saturday morning.

"Erik, you have damaged your daughter by leaving. Now you can either right the wrong or leave. Just as before, I'm giving you a choice. Choose wisely."

Carrying Aileana to her room, I left Erik in the kitchen. My daughter clung to me as she cried. I felt horrible. She deserved a better family. But there was no way in Hades I was giving my daughter away. Erik followed me to Aileana's room. He stayed by the door as I set her back in her bed.

"Is Papa here?" Aileana whimpered.

"Somewhere. I promise," I whispered.

I stayed with her until she fell back asleep. I walked out, passing Erik. I made some hot salahab. I gave some to Erik. I was twenty-five. Wiser. We sat in silence. As I cleaned up Erik started talking.

"Christine, I choose to stay. It killed me to leave. But I thought you didn't love me anymore. You kept pushing away. That night I came home with a scent of perfume, my assistant Julie tried to… you know. But I remained faithful. I guess her perfume rubbed off onto my clothes."

I felt tears come. A cup dropped from my grasp and shattered in the sink. I didn't notice the blood dripping from my hands. Erik got up and cleaned the mess. He took a cloth, wet it, and cleaned my hands. His touch was just as soft as I remembered. Tears fell from my eyes. He noticed and kissed them away.

"I remember the vow I made when we were seventeen. I intend to keep those vows. I love you and only you. I nearly killed myself when I was gone. _I don't deserve her and she doesn't need this,_ I thought. I thought you'd be better off without me. But I couldn't bring myself to do it because I didn't want to leave you. You and Aileana are my family. You are more than you think you are. I hope you can forgive me. Tonight I intended to come home anyway. Damn hydra."

"Aileana woke me up with her cries," I croaked. "Not you."

Erik looked me in the eyes. "So? Can I stay and right the wrong?"

I thought about it, mockingly. "Yes. But you're on the couch for the next month."

He laughed. "Sounds like a deal."

* * *

Having Erik home gave me relief but I was still really pissed off that he had left without warning. Yet he slept on the couch without complaint and did his chores and went to work and came home. He spent time with Aileana, or tried to. Aileana was just as mad as I was. She wouldn't even talk to her father. It made me laugh. She was going to be a powerful young lady when she grew up. I cleaned up dinner one night and watched as Erik tried to talk to his daughter. Without warning Aileana jumped on her father. She started his chest with her little fists. She screamed and screamed at how he betrayed her and me by leaving. I eventually had to pry her off Erik. Aileana started to cry in my arms. I held her close and whispered comfort in her ears. I looked at Erik and shook my head. Looks like Aileana would need convincing. I set her to bed after that. Not wanting anything to do with me or Erik, she stomped off to her room. It made me sink to the couch.

"Well then," Erik said.

"I'm too tired to deal with her headstrong soul. I love her to bits but working two jobs kills me," I complained.

Erik slid over and wrapped his arms around me. Falling back into routine, I snuggled closer. Erik kissed me head. I was so tired.

"Why don't you just quit your jobs. Or even one? It'll be less tiring," he suggested. "My company has promoted me and so I'll be getting a lot more money."

I looked up sharply. "You got a promotion?"

He looked nervous. "Yeah…"

I pushed lightly. "Why didn't you tell me? We should've celebrated!"

He laughed before catching my lips with his. I melted into him. I missed this. So badly. Only when I woke up the next morning did I realize what happened after that kiss. I laughed to myself. Looks like I missed more than I care to admit. Because I saw Erik, completely nude, lying beside me in our bed. I quietly got up so Erik wouldn't wake up. I showered and dressed then went out for breakfast. Aileana was already up and dressed. It was a Saturday. Why was she up so early?

"What was the moaning last night Mother?"

Oh shit. I was in trouble. I smiled.

"I don't know sweetie. I didn't hear anything," I lied.

"Oh. Maybe it was my imagination."

Aileana was so mature for her age. More mature than I thought she would be. We ate breakfast until Erik stumbled out in boxers and a shirt. I covered Aileana's eyes.

"Erik Dentler! Go put some clothes on! Your daughter is present."

Confused, he looked down and his eyes widened. He ran back into our room and put some pants on. He sat at the table and I poured him some coffee. He yawned and rested his head on his hand.

"Tired are we?" I teased.

He nodded, accepting the coffee. Taking a sip, he told me he had to go to work today.

"Oh no, mister. You're calling in on a personal day. Aileana has wished to spend the day with you," I said.

"What!" Aileana shouted.

"Aileana, no shouting at the table."

Aileana looked down, grumbling.

"Speak up child. It's impolite to mumble at the table," I chastised.

"I don't want to spend the day with Papa. He abandoned us and just waltzed back into our lives like nothing happened."

I rolled my eyes. My daughter may have been young but she needed to learn how to do things she didn't like.

"Aileana Persephone Dentler. You are to spend the day with Papa. He wants to right the wrong with you. Now, go brush your teeth and put some shoes on. He's taking you to see a movie."

Looking down Aileana agreed. "Yes Mama."

I shook my head. She needed some discipline. I blamed myself for her stubbornness. I was like her at that age. I couldn't believe it. My daughter was turning into me. Shutting everyone out and being by herself. I decided to go with her and Erik. I'd stay close by to make sure they were being nice. Aileana was quiet most of the time. Erik kept asking her what preschool was like and if she had made any friends. She kept looking to me so I could answer for her but I shook my head and gestured to her father. She mumbled most of her answers but at least she was talking to Erik. As Aileana waited for popcorn we stood behind her whispering.

"Erik please tell me that you won't ever leave again," I said.

"I won't ever make that mistake again. My company's back on top. We're rolling money like nobody's business!"

Aileana picked her treats and we saw the movie she picked. Erik kissed my cheek and whispered "All those nights I was gone, before I left, I really was working. I'm the only one in my field there. They needed me. When I left I was trying to see why life fell apart."

I looked at him and kissed him. I forgave him a while ago but he would still need punishment. We would figure that one out later.

* * *

I thanked the gods that Aileana started to love her father again. Over the course of the next few weeks she started going to Erik for things. Sometimes because I told her to. Only a month after that day I started feeling woozy. I threw up almost every morning. I drove out to the store to pick up a test and it was positive. We were going to have another baby. I knew in my gut, that it was going to be a boy but I didn't want to tell Erik. I would keep it a secret until it was most unexpected. That plan failed though, when I returned home. Erik was sitting on the couch reading a book called Silverwing. He heard me come in and spoke.

"You went out to get a pregnancy test didn't you?"

"Yeah…"

"And?"

"It was positive. I'm pregnant."

Erik calmly got up and came over to me. At first I thought he wasn't happy. But then he kissed me firmly on the lips and spun me around. When he pulled away he laughed, kissing me all over my face.

"You have made me the happiest man ever again Christine! What magic do you have to do such a thing?"

I laughed. Aileana came out of her room to see the commotion was all about. I knelt down and took her hand.

"Aileana, how would you like to have a baby brother or sister?" I asked

Aileana squealed and hugged me. I laughed as she pulled off and started listing baby names.

"If it's a boy he'll be named Kadamach. And if it's a girl um… OH I know! Rose. Her name will be Rose!"

Erik laughed and picked his daughter up.

"Hold on there little one. So if you have a brother he'll get a unusual and odd name while a sister gets a flower?"

"Well you guys named me Aileana. That's a weird name. Why not Rose or Katie? No you had to name me a odd and usual name," she pointed out.

"In my defense, your mother named you Aileana."

"I did not! You chose it."

"And you agreed to it."

"It was beautiful and Gaelic. How could I refuse?"

Erik and Aileana laughed at my feeble attempt to defend myself. I eventually joined in too. I was glad I had my family back.

* * *

**Should I do an Erik POV sometime? See how life is through his eyes? Let me know**


End file.
